Approaching Dawn
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: Follow the constant struggle of Bella's denial, she realizes that her feelings for Jacob are more than friendship. But is it too late for their love? An eclipse effects all. No one is safe until Dawn Approaches. JB x B! Rated M For Language&PossibleLemon?
1. Another Kiss, Alot More Confusion

Jacob's Point Of View. The hallways were crowded just like any other day. The air seemed thick as I budged my way passed these fellow students of mine. I'm just glad they've stopped starring, I couldn't exactly blame them for noticing, or staring. When you grow about double your height people are bound to stare. Some of the teachers still think I'm a senior, and I can't exactly complain.

Life was good. Sort of. Bella seemed to be my mind like crazy. Addiction? Obsession? I call it love. Randomly she'll pop in my head. I'll smile.When shes around. I grin. Yeah I noticed. Is it a weird that I study myself when I'm around her? Well yeah it is. Sue me.I had a craving for her voice. When she called me, I'd smile then too.

Shes the reason for smiling in my world atleast. She accepts me for who I am. A big ugly furry wolf.She loved my form though. It felt nice when her soft hands pet through my fur. Bella...why is it that you won't leave my mind for atleast five minutes? I'd be grateful. Yet sad.I like you inside me head. Except the reality of you is no comparison from my imagination.

I guess its funny how I'm inlove with a girl I hate. She enjoys teasing me about every fault of myself. Yet I wouldn't trade her in a second. Bella! When ever your in my mind I lose track of time. Lost in my own mind with you. Lost in time.Get out...Mmmkay?

"Yo Black!" My last name was called. Turning around to see Quil. His expression, smirking. I grinned back at him. He wasn't smiling though.

It was a big smug emotion. I stepped forward to him. The halls were empty now. Oh my god! Jacob Black? Skipping?! Yeah don't have a heart attack its only geography. Its healthy to skip classes every now and then, or you just might get over stressed and lose your mind...Or you can be lazy and be possibly failing a credit like me. Quil has english third period. Enough said for this guy. My hands loosely spread in my jean pockets.

"Sup Quil" I replied.

"Guess who is here" He held his grin. My mind was blank. Alot of students, a few annoying teachers , Grumpy Janitors, and a rude secretary.

"Who?" No bother on guessing. I'd be wrong if I tried.

"Guess!" He commanded me.

"Just tell me stupid, You know I'll be wrong" I shoved him lightly. My push left him coming back towards me laughing.

"Jeez, Jake. Can't even have a little fun?" He complained in a chuckle. I flipped my bangs swiftly.

"Nope. Now who is here that is so important?" Thrusting my hands back in the pockets. He inhaled quickly. Still holding the smug look.

"Your girlfriend the vampire lover" He laughed. My eyes widened. Bella is here? I felt myself face try to pull itself together.

"Bella? Bella is here?" I muttered to my bottom lip. He nodded with that big goofy smile.

"Shes in the parking lot"

"With the bloodsucker?"

"Nope...All alone waiting for her wolf boy" Quil winked at me as he teased. I squirmed from his action.

"Don't ever wink at a guy" I told him with another hard push this time. Creeped out.

"Hurry Jacob! Bella is naked ontop of your car! Waiting for you to take advantage of her while the leech isn't around" He yelled walking down the hall.

"You sick bastard" I shouted back at him. He waved and vanished from the hall.

I saw Bella leaning against her disgusting - not to mention slow - truck. Her arms were crossed. Probably annoyed from waitin. I took my hands out my pockets and let them sway with my body.

"Bella!" I yelled to her. She looked up. Reconizing my voice. Turning to the direction. I waved at her as she caught my eye contact. My steps quickened.

"Hey Bella, This is a nice surprise" I told her as my head tilted down to look at her.

"Hi Jake! So this is your school huh?" Her eyes wandered looking at the hell hole also know as 'high school'.

"Not exactly...See It says La Push Public High School...Not Jacob Black High" Bella's hand pushed me. No use I didn't he move.

"Shut up you!" She laughed. I brought her in my arms and gave her one of my big bear hugs. Smothering her in my chest. I felt her rub my back. I blushed. Actual contact recieved back. I must of did something right.

"So what are you doing here, baby?" She cocked an eyebrow in disapproval of the nickname.

"Baby?" She murmured in disappointment.

"What? It suits you." My excuse wasn't very convincing to the girl of my dreams.

"Liar..." She muttered to her chest. Which was revealing from her light blue sweater. I can see clevage from this angle. Thank you werewolve genetics for making me tall.

"Anyways are you going to answer me or must I torture you for disobeying?"She looked back up and smiled.

"Well...We gets a few days off this week and Edward went to hunt so I came to visit!" She exclaimed.

"Ah so the bloodsucker is gone for a few days eh?" My voice sounded pleased. Her smile faded into a scowl.

"Please don't call him that" She begged. Those brown eyes stole by breath. I stiffened and shot back a frown.

"How about leech?" I compremised. No sucess. She held a glare to me.

"He doesn't suck blood from humans...give him some credit" She sighed. I won the glaring contest.

"Sure, sure..." My eyes narrowed. She was hurt. I could tell my her posisition. I bent down to be the same height as her.

"Forgive me?" I grasped her chin to hold my intent gaze. Bella's frown still was on that beautiful face of hers. Sighing she finally replied.

"Fine...Where do you want to go?" Her voice was easy to detect, Excitement.

"I'm kind of in school..." My eyes jerked to the building.

"Not really...Your skipping like always" Her grin won me over.

"True but...I rather show you off to my fellow classmates"

"Since when do they have show and tell for sophmores?" I shot her one my best appealing looks.

"Since everyone thinks we're dating" I heard her teeth clench.

"Well did you tell them I wasn't..." From the tone of voice, It sounded like she already knew my answer. My smile was guilty.

"Jake!" She groaned and crossed her arms.

"C'mon! Just hang out for lunch!" I grabbed her hand and unraveled her weaved arms. With one tug they came undone. Like a ribbon. Her expression...defeated.

"Yes!" I yelled in victory. She said nothing but covered her face with her free hand.

We held hands as we walked into the school. People's eyes quickly glued to the action.I watched Bella's expression. She was blushing like mad. I loved every moment of her embarassed expression.

"Bells, You okay?" I smiled. She gave me a look of evil. I chuckled. Yes I liked to force her into this. Everyone is probably wondnering who is she? Is she Jacob Black's girlfriend? Good I liked them wondering. The very mysterious Jacob Black. Skipping class. Holding hands with seniors. What will he do next! To tell you the truth I have no idea. I love Bella more then anything. Shes all I ever think about. Like a faucet in the back of my head dripping droplets. Drip Drip Drip Bella Bella Bella. She totally crazy for that stupid bloodsucker. How can she even kiss such a monster. I guess I'm one to talk considering I'm just as much monster as he is. Just thinking about there lips meeting and closing the gap between them...It makes me shudder in disgust. Bella sure attracts weird people. Vampires,Werewolves...Maybe more fictional creatures. Maybe witches, mermaids...Aha I imagined her with seashell bra for a mid second. Excuse me for being a teenage boy with hormones rushing through my body like crazy. Can you blame me? I'm holding hands with the most goregous girl I've ever seen. Damn that Edward Cullen. Your the luckiest man in the world to have someone so sweet like Bella in your posistion.

"Where is this so called cafetria? Or are you just dragging me around the halls to show me off..." She moaned in anger.

"Shh! Not so loud! They'll find out" I gave him a sharp wink.

"Do you have an eye spasim? Don't you wink at me you moronic dog!" She didn't mean it. I rolled my eyes with a laugh. Bella is like this when I take advantage of situations. Bella thinks of us as just friends. I can't stop my feelings so I'll do what I want.

"Cafetria is at the end of the hall, sweetie" "You have the nerve to say that right now..." She muttered.

We sat with Embry and Quil. I shared my lunch with Bella. She didn't mind the cold lasguna. The eyes of strangers were burning my back. After awhile Bella got use to the scenery.

"Say ahhh" I commanded holding up my fork, ready to feed her.

"I'm not a child Jake!" She scolded as she took a chomp off my plastic fork.

"You still ate it"I smiled.

"So? A free meal is still a meal" She explained. I noticed the sauce on the top of her lip. I clenched my napkin. Grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her towards me.

"You got something" I told her. She allowed me but with a scowl. I wiped off the sauce.

"All good" I chuckled.

"Thanks"

"You guys make me SICK!" Embry crossed his arms.

"They're a couple just deal with it Embry" Quil pushed him.

"Shaddap both you!" Bella yelled. They laughed all together. Even Bella. I wish on every star that what Quil thought was true. What can a guy do when hes only the 'best friend'.

"So now what?" She streched. I realized my bowl was empty.

"Wanna' walk around?" Her lids lowered to a disapproving look. Meaning no hallways.

"No I meant outside"

"Yeah give your dog a walk" Quil laughed.

"Hes leashed is all I'm admitting." Embry piped in gleefully.

"Quiet you!" I glared.

"Outside? Mmkay" She arose from the table. Strangers watched her still. Every freaking move. Its rather annoying. I can see why Bella is annoyed easily.

"Ahhh fresh air..." Bella sighed as she was refreshed.

"No offense Jake, but your school's air is thick as hell" She complained.

"I know, its annoying" I couldn't help but agree.

"You like my school?" I created conversation out of boredom.

"Its okay...People kept staring at me"

"Maybe you haven't realized Bella, But your hot" Bella's face turned to a delicate pink.

"No...Probably wondering what I was doign on public property"

"No I'm pretty sure its because your hot" I laughed.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noo!"

"In the end you do realize I'm going to win?"

"So i'm not giving up without a fight"

"Typical" I chuckled holding my stomach.

"Maybe they're staring at you because you turned into a stud" I felt my face flush. She thinks I'm a stud. Oh yeah one for the werewolves.

"Besides me and my studlieness" She smiled at my reply.

"Your great looking Bella, Get it through your thick skull. Damn vampire came first" Her laughing expression changed quickly.Her hands clenched together. Fiddling with her thumbs. Eyes focused down to the cement.

"Did I say something I'm not suppose to say?" I urged. Bella's eyes were flat and icy.

"Jake...You know I love Edward...I only see you as a friend"

"I know"

"Ya, thats the problem! You already know and you still play with my emotions!" Bella's face swung to me with too many emotions. I sighed. Clenching her shoulders. The moisture in her eyes made me gulp.

"Bella," No nicknames. Serious.

"I can't change my feelings, Thats impossible for someone like me" Bella's head tilted back trying to hold in those tears.

"I know...but its hard for me"

"Bells, Take me or leave. You love Edward...Yeah I get it but The way I feel can't be changed. So you can have me with my feelings or you can leave me" I watched her eyes droop.

"I don't want to leave you"She mumbled silently. I hid a smile.

"Your my best friend, Jake" Just best friend, its better then nothing. Maybe it can be changed.

"Then I'll stay" My grin was dog like. Bella laughed. Our gaze towards each other last longer then expected. I saw her blush and turn the other way. My grin softened. Shes so damn cute.Another reason why I hate vampires. Damn leeches. What would I do just for one kiss upon those lips. Lost in my mind again. My wrist lifted automatically and my eyes stared down. My eyes widened.

"Shit. I'm late" I murmured looking to the clear skys.

"For class? What do you have?"

"English"

Her smile brightened.

"You like english?"I asked her.

"Mmmhm" She nodded with her response.

"Yeah I like it too and now I'm late because of you!" The back of my hand fell to my forehead in mock tragedy.Her laughter was adorable. Its probably burned into my memory.

"I'll meet you at the beach at 2:30"

"Okay...Sorry that I came to your school"

"Its no problem I liked it!"Honestly, I loved it.

"Of course you liked it" She mumbled as a sly look. A crooked smile spread across my face. "See ya, Bells" I waved as I walked into the building.

My mind couldn't focus on the subject. The faucet in the back on my head wasn't even dripping anymore, Oh no, not even. It was pouring. BellaBellaBellaBellaBellaBella.I should train myself not to like her. But shes so...different. She only thinks of us as friends...We sure don't act like best friends. We have this chemistry. She does love me. Its just shes so blind considering shes around Cullen every second of the day. Atleast hes gone for a while. I can spend more time with her. The love word in an understatement. If only there was a word people didn't use as often to describe her. My gaze twisted the cheap window. Sunshine caused me pain for a moment. My eyes got use to it. I'm glad it was sunny. Its like a metaphor of how the day will go. School ended ten minutes ago and I found myself in the rabbit (Type of car) heading towards the beach. As my destination came to sight. Bella was sitting on the old bench beside all the large boulders. I parked, took my keys out. Quietly prowled. Trying to scare her. My feet sunk into the gentle sand and tip toed behind her.My hands were about to wrap around her then suddenly.

"Hey Jake" She spoke with no hesistation. My head fell in disappointment.

"How did you know it was me?"

"A girl knows these things" She stood up. I walked around the bench.

"So, Why are we at the beach?" She asked curiously.

"Don't know, Its a nice place...I bet Edward can't take you to the beach on this glorious sunny day" Bella's teeth clenched.

"Seriously Jake...Thats getting real old"

"What is?" Bella gave me a stern look.I inhaled slowly.

"I don't like that leech so...Get use to it" I commanded. She scoffed. My approach was suppose to be fearful. She took it as a joke.

"Whatever Jake" She stared to the ocean. The wind swiftly played with the brunette locks of hers. My gaze made my knees feel weak.

"Bella" I mumbled her name.

"What?" She replied, irritated.

"I don't know what to say" I laughed in the whisper.

"Then don't say anything" she demanded.

"Mmmkay" I smiled. She turned to watch me.

"I won't say anything because I'll be a little busy"She tilted her head in confusion. So damn cute.

"Why?" She held the word for a long moment. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Because" I heard her gasp.My grasp tightened. Her hands pushed my chest. No movement.

"I can't talk when I'm using my lips for something else..." I heard her swallow.

"Jake! Don't you dare!" I grinned.

"If you do! Your risking your own safety!" Her eyes closed.

"Dracula is going to hunt me down?" I snickered. She growled.

"I'll be really really mad!"She screeched.

"Edward isn't here...your allowed to feel what you want to feel"

"I rather not feel you!" My smile was non-removeable.

"I rather feel you" I whispered to her ear. She shivered. With one hand I grabbed her head and pulled her to my lips. Her lips moved with mine. I felt her yank at the back of hair. No pain. She'd have to use a crowbar for me actually to feel something. I don't see any crowbars here. Using one hand to push me off. No use. Bella...Why can't you see that were made for each other?

"Let yourself feel what you want to feel" I whispered between the departs of our lip locking. Her eyes were closed in frustration. Was she uncertain? Or was she trying her best to resist. I slipped my tounge into her mouth. I was now leading. I used my stregenth for her to allow me in. Massaging hers. She started to move hers too. Once I was certain she wouldn't run away my grip suddenly loosened. Her yanking softened to light pulls. Her eyelid's didn't detect anger. It seemed like she was actually giving back emotion into this. Passion. She then stepped away. I controlled myself to stay where I was. Tears came out of her eyes.

"No...No! No why did I ...No!" She ran towards the west end of the beach. I followed her. Slowly. I saw her tears fall to the sand as she sprinted.

"Bella!" I called.

"No! Jake don't follow me!" She screech in sorrow.Like I was actually going to let her run away crying. Thats not the kind of guy I am. Even though I sort of forced her into a makeout session. My steps quickened.I was infront of her now. She stopped. Dead in her tracks. Her fist lightly fell to my chest.

"No...Why...No I didn't mean too...Edward" She sobbed on my chest.

"Bella, I'm sorry...I shouldn't of did that" I confessed.

"I liked it though..." She whispered. My eyebrow pulled in confusion.

"I shouldn't though...I'm dating Edward!"She screamed. I rubbed her back.

"Its okay Bella..." I told her. "Everything is going to be okay"

"No...I ruined everything! Nothing is going to be okay!"

"Bella I forced you"

"You did..." She said honestly.

"Now Edward...Hes going to be..." She sobbed unevenly.

"I don't give a damn about that Edward! If he does anything to you I'll kill him!" She gasped.

"Jake! Your such a jerk! I hate you!" She left my side and ran to the parking lot. Her words stabbed me. I stood frozen and watched her drive away.I'm such an idiot.


	2. Forfeit

"Bella!" The voice startled me. My ears rang in joy. Reconizing the voice I turned around in excitement. Edward Cullen skipped up the steps with a bright smile. I found myself smiling also. Hes finally back. The crystal like raindrops stayed put on his bronze hairline.He embraced me in his arms. He smelled so delictable. I gave him a tight squeeze.

"I missed you" I told him.

"I missed you too" His voice was so beautiful. He brought me out of his grip. His arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Did you get any grizzly bears, moutain lions?" I grinned.That crooked smile of his made me melt.

"Yes" He nodded simply. Like it was just a natural topic.

"Thats good" I said with a loving expression. My tone of voice was soft. His gentle eyes watched me carefully.

"Did you have fun without me?"

"Yes, Jake was very amusing to be with"I lied. I haven't even spoke to Jake after the incident. Edward nodded looking around to change the subject.His expression wasn't very approving. I decided to change my train of thought. The sheet of rain was a beautiful rhythm, Like a very own lullaby for my vampire.

"Anyways we should get inside before were soaked" I reminded, tugging his hand. He didn't budge.

"You look goregous, Bella" He used one hand to caress my wet cheek.

"I doubt that...I'm all wet" I complained. Keeping his gaze under my eyelashes.

"You're a sight for sore eyes...You being wet, just attracts me" He smiled evily. My heart stopped, as usual. My heart can't take those smiles of his. Trying to catch up with my regular breathing patteren. My sigh was unsteady.

"C'mon, you" I pulled him into the house. Charlie was slumped on the couch with a bottle of beer with one hand. Staring at the television. His eyes slowly looked over to the door open.

"Hi Dad! Look Edward is back!" I sounded too excited. Like one of those peppy girls on MTV. Edward gave Charlie a nice smile. Charlie shurgged his shoulders.

"Hey Edward...You sure go camping often" Charlie murmured as he focused back to the television.

"Yes, I love the outdoors" His voice was polite, It was hard to tell that he was lying. Pleasant and handsome. His gold eyes shined throughout the whole house. Charlie mumbled something then took a sip of his drink. I gritted my teeth. Wishing that Charlie was more welcoming.

"Oh by the way, Bella. Jake called" Charlie said purposly. trying to make Edward angry or jealous.

"Oh?" My reply wasn't very surprised.

"He said he was sorry" Charlie finally gave me a stern look. Meaning 'Go call the boy'.

"Hm" My response. I felt Edward's eyes glued to me. I left the living room and walked slowly to the dining room. Taking a seat. Edward followed. He stared at me with a puzzled look. I gulped.

"What?" I muttered.

"What did he do this time..." Edward sounded displeased. I couldn't answer. His look scared me a little, He actually looked like a vampire.

"What did he do" He repeated, flat and icy.  
"N-Nothing...Its nothing important"

"I wish I could read your mind" He growled. I'm grateful that hes not able to read my mind. It wouldn't exactly be fair.

"Are you going to tell me...Or do I have to dazzle you" He hid a smile. I tried to hide mine. No success.

"No don't dazzle me, My heart might stop" I chuckled.I could hear grumble from the other room.

"Well?" Edward whispered. He brushed my bangs out of my face. I sighed.

"He kissed me again..." I whispered to the table. I saw Edward's expression change from the corner of my eye. I took his hand to calm him.

"Don't get mad" I pleaded.

"Why...Did you ask him too?" That voice of his was hard.

"No, but I feel bad anyway" I left his hand on the table and weaved my arms together.

"Why?" He asked, concerned.

"Well...Its just...Hes inlove with me and I feel bad that he wastes that love on me when he knows I can't return it" I muttered.

"Are you sure you can't return it?" The question made me inhale quickly.

"W-what?! How could you even...No! I can't return that love because I only see him as a friend!" I smashed my fist to the table. Charlie interupted my panicking with a stern setence.

"I think you should call him, He sounded upset...You can't blame the boy for kissing you"

"Stop listening!" I yelled standing up.

"The walls are thin! You can't blame me!"

"Yes I can! Focus on your game!" I commanded. Edward smiled. He liked my expression. I gave him a look. His smile shined still.

"And you!" I pointed.

"Yes?" He sounded ready for my screams. An amused smile.

"I love you! So don't get any ideas about that Jacob!"

"I love you too" He commented.Another grumble and a mutter from the living room.

"Dad! Stop listening!" I screeched.

"Touchy ..." I heard him say. I sat back down slowly.

"Stupid Jacob...Stupid Charlie...Stupid me" I growled. Edward used his hands and pulled me into a kiss.

"No, you're not stupid...Jacob, yes...And possibly the second" He whispered with a wink. I smiled to be so close to his face.A close up on his beauty.

"I should call Jake though..." I confessed. "I called him a jerk and I said I hated him" I sounded disppointed in myself.Which was how I did feel.

"Good" Edward replied.

"He doesn't have the right to kiss you if you don't want to...moronic dog"

"Hes young and confused"

"Hes still a moron"

"Hes my moron though...My best friend" Edward smiled at my comment. We were whispering now. Charlie doesn't know that Edward is a vampire or Jake was a werewolve.I have a feeling if I told him...He would bring me to therapy.

"I'd like to have a word with him also" Edward made a fist. Not whispering. He was proud to even knock out that wolf.

"AY! No fighting!" Charlie yelled.

"DAD! SERIOUSLY!" I screeched. Another grumble.

"If you keep listening, Edward and I shall just go to my BEDROOM" I bolded the last word.

"NO! UNDER NO CIRUMSTANCES!"

"THEN SOME PRIVACY!"

"Its my house I'll listen to any conversation!" I huffed.

"Then I'll just move out..."

"Ay!"

"Its a joke...sort of"

I dialed Jake's number. Edward watched over my shoulder as I put the phone to my ear. Holding the phone with both hands. It rang. It felt like forever.

"Bella?" I heard his voice muffle. "Hey Jake" I muttered. Displeased. He sounded relieved.

"Bella! I missed you"

"Mmhm" Avoiding to give back the compliment.

"Is he there?" Jacob asked quietly and full of distaste.

"Hes beside me" I looked at Edward. His arms were crossed.

"He says hi" I said coldly. Edward scoffed. Jacob heard.

"Hmph. Look Bella I'm really really really really reaaaaaally sorry, It was stupid of me"

"Yep"

" Seriously I am! I enjoyed it, I can't lie but I just feel bad that I had to force you" I sighed. He was convincing. But the first comment made me feel horrible.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of said I hated you"

"Aha! Your apologizing? I deserved that"

"No not really...Your young and confused"

Silence.

His teeth grinded.

"Bella I'm not confused about anything" My pupils shrunk. Edward growled.

"May I talk to him?" He asked politely. Expressionless.

"Uh..."If I handed him the phone would chaos break loose. His beauty distracted me and I handed it to him.

"Jacob" He said his name roughly. I shivered. Don't fight. Don't fight. Don't fight.

"Hmph, If you ever do another stunt like that i'll ..." He looked at the living room. I leaned and saw Charlie glare at him.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL!" Charlie turned back to his precious television.

"This is your last warning you little..." He looked at the living room once more. Charlie.

"Dad..." I growled.

"I'm a police officer! If I hear a threat hes going to jail"

"You can't arrest him!" Charlie gave me an evil look.

"I believe I can do that...considering I'm the cheif"

"Dad!" I whined. He turned back.

"Mmhm...Meet me at the house then" Edward commanded him in a growl. He was apparently whispering in the background as I yelled at my father. I felt my body tremble. Don't fight...Don't fight...Don't fight...Don't fight...

Jacob's rabbit pulled up the driveway. I sat on the pourch scared out of my mind. Do I have to referee this? Well I'm not letting any punches fly. Jacob slammed his door.My thoughts were on what Edward said to make Jake have such a face filled with hatrid. I quickly stood up. Edward was walking towards Jake with also a look full of hate.I stepped in the middle. Placing both of my hands on theirchests. Even though both of them could rip me to shreds.

"Okay! Whatever you plan on doing it better not involve violence" Jake smiled at me.

"Its good to see you Bella, You look absouletly gorgeous" My face flushed and my body felt weak.

"Uh!" I turned to see Edward's face.The vampire like face again.

"Edward...Don't" I pleaded. He look at me. Trying to follow my instruction. Resisting.

"C'mon Edward...You called me here for a reason...I'm ready for my punishment" He smirked. Edward kept his face the same. Resist, Resist.

"By the way...It was nice...Her lips are very soft"

"JAKE! Stop!" Removing my hand from Edward. I shoved Jacob.I didn't want to watch Edward go monster on his ass.

"I can take him, Bella" He told me. My stomach dropped in fear.

"Won't it be interesting to see who will walk away?"Jake asked him.

"I think you should be more scared then cocky" Edward mumbled. Evily. His monster was speaking for himself.

"Edward" I put my hands on his chest.

"Don't do this"

"I'm waiting" Jacob said boredly.

"I'm trying, Bella" His voice sounded weak. As if he was trying to fight his other form. Jacob yawned. My eye started to fill.

"Jake! Stop toying with him!" I pleaded.

"Why...Hes suppose to be this amazing vampire your so inlove with, He can't even handle his temper?" I wasn't sure of it myself.Jacob was purposely saying all this. He was looking for a fight. What was the prize though...If its me...

"Bella you should go inside" Edward told me.

"No! Don't even!"

"Bella I could kill you..." I gasped.

"Oh such poetry, Now I see why your head over heels for this guy" Jacob spat out his sentence. I stammered on my next sentence. I had no idea what to do.Jake was obviously not helping. It doesn't matter who will win...In the end I'll still lose.

"Don't fight..." I begged.

"Quiet!" Edward's voice was vicious. It wasn't him.Tears poured out. Hes not the Edward I'm inlove with. That damn monster.

"Bella please..." Edward's voice was breaking so gently.

"No..." I sobbed. I felt myself being lifted. I screamed.It was Jacob. He brought me to the car. Edward allowed. He opened the door and shoved me in. Slamming the door when I was safely in. The keys were in the ignition.

"NO!" I saw the door lock on its own. Jacob was holding some device that did that.

"Bella...It'll be over soon" He smiled.

"Jake why!" I screamed.

"Isn't it obvious..."He closed up on the window.

"I love you...I want you all to myself" He said honestly.

"Jake! If you love me don't do this!" He turned around ignoring me.

"JAKE!" I screamed. His body quickly transformed. His shirt ripped off and fell to the dirt. He was as tall as a horse. A big wolf. The same fur colour as his own hair. He was so furry. I looked at Edward's expression. His eye's were now black.

"EDWARD!" I screeched. His fists were quickly made as I called his name. Maybe the monster thought I was rooting for him. I banged at the window as hard as I could. No effect.

"EDWARD! JAKE! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Now I was kicking at the window, I made a small crack. But I was so tired just from that. Is Jake's car just as industructable as both these guys were.

"Please..." I said weakly. Ignored again. They glared at each other for a long minute. They were both growling. Jacob's wolve form snapped at Edward showing off his own dog fangs. I swallowed and coughed. My tears were so flowing now. Edward smiled villian like. His fangs were huge, sharp and shiny. I screamed once more. Jacob pounced towards the vampire.

"NO!" Edward dodged it. My weak body began to kick the window again, All my stregenth draining. The crack hardly changed. It was probably a tad larger. You could hardly tell.

"NO NO NO!! STOP!" Edward slashed Jacob in the face.

"NO! STOP!" No one listened. Could Charlie not hear any of this. Was he so busy with his damn baseball game he couldn't dare to his eyes of the television. Someone let me out. Jake's gang could be coming any second. Alice could have seen this in a vision. A battle would emerge.

"NO!" I screamed again.A Hard kick. Glass flung towards me and hit me in the face. Lovely. Blood. Wait...blood! Edward's monster thrived for my blood. Atleast that would stop him from attacking Jake. I wiped up the mark with my sleeve. The window wasn't even that damaged. Only a chip of glass. Jacob's wolf form ran into the forest Edward followed. They were both blurs. Then before I could even blink, they disappeared.

"No! No No! What do I do!" I asked my conscious. My eyes looked over at the keys.

"Am I that stupid" I asked myself ashamed that I didn't think of that as soon as I saw them. My weak body crawled over to the driver's side of the car. I was dizzy. I'm not going to take a breather. I tried to pull myself together. Inhale Exhale. I turned the keys.The engine purred. Victory. I smiled weakly. The radio blasted. Spice girls. How random. I turned it down quickly. 'If you wanna be my lover then you gotta get with my friends' Scary spice screeched. I slammed my foot down. The car slid through the mud. I turned the steering wheel towards the forest. Everything looked blurry it was so fast. I saw some blood on the trees. I gasped and pushed harder down. Zooming past the trees. I slowed down. There was a turn off. Which way...Which way!I heard a howl from the left side. I drove to the noise. I was now able to see Jake and Edward battle it out. I couldn't tell who was winning. I stopped the car. Took the keys out. Unlocked the car. Jumped out.

"EDWARD! JAKE!" I screeched. They both looked at me. Jacob growled at me. For not staying put.

"Both of you stop right now! This is so stupid!"

"Bella...I told you to leave" The real Edward told me in a growl.

"If you both are going to fight over me, then I'll just get rid of the problem" Jake tilted his head. Edward also looked confused. I jumped back in the car. Drove, I headed to the cliff.

"BELLA!" They both screamed my name loudly, The birds flew out of the trees as if in an explosion. Edward was back to normal. Jake was some how able to say my name even though he was a wolf. I looked at my rear view mirror and saw them chase after the car. They were catching up...I pushed down harder. The car went up the hill, but not as steady as I wish it did.Edward jumped infront of the car. I screamed. He pushed down lightly and the front of the car began to crumble. My eyes were filled with amazement. So strong...I felt the back of the car being tugged. Jacob. Using his teeth to pull the entire car. Edward's face was very angry. He wasn't the monster though.


	3. Being Watched

WOWZERS, People actually like my stories So here's the third chapter you've all been begging for !

* * *

The stares that were shot at me were burning into my back. My flesh was crisping from glares. I know it was selfish of me to even think about something so drastic, but it stopped the two of them. That had to be worth it. I know it is. They sure don't see it in my point of view though. They see it as the stupidest act to have ever been made. I wonder if they're just a little relieved they stopped me. Well I hope they can understand why I did it. Not that I'm upset with my life. I love how my life is going...Sometimes...but i would never be at such a state that I would ruin everything. I felt a warm hand rub my back softly. I quickly caught attention to reality as my head jumped up. Turning around to already see Jacob. His concern look made me feel even worse. My body slumped down in apology. Give him a puppy dog look of my own. His sad face still stared at me. I saw his lips tremble as if he was about to say something.

" Bella- " " I know " I interupted. I really did not want to hear it. My conscious already brought my whole being down.

" I didn't say anything " He replied with a slight smirk. Swiftly I twisted my head back around.

" You're about to tell me how dumb I was to do something like that " I huffed.

" Well...Yeah " He admitted. I read him easily. My head turned to Edward. His face was expressionless. I guessed he was disappointed. So maybe i'm not the best at reading Edward Cullen. No one can.

" Edward...are you mad ? " I whispered. Actually terrified of his response. His glance shot at me. I felt my body move backwards fear. Breathing was a minium. I calmed myself.

" You shouldn't be mad, You two were killing each other...Someone was bound to get hurt I had no choice but to do what I had to-" His index finger closed my mouth with one cold touch.

" Thats no excuse for scaring me to death " His voice was hard and icy. He removed his pale finger from my now cold lips.

" You were...scared ? " I asked with hesistation of being snapped at.

" Of course, I was " He sounded displeased that I didn't realize this earlier. My pupils calmed themselves down on their own.

" Sorry " My apology was sincere as it was said in the whisper. Edward still look angry. His arms were weaved. I turned to Jacob as I heard him snicker.

" And You ruined my car " Jake laughed sadly.

" Sorry " Again.

" Is that all you care about you, mongrel ? " Edward's words were harsh and sounded like he whipped them at the so called mutt.

" Unfortunely for you...No, I do care about Bella...Possibly more then you " Jacob snapped back. Edward's glare directed to Jacob. He didn't flinch like I did. He just shot one back.

" Don't even start...Bella might go kill herself " Harsh. It hit me below the gut.I joined Edward in the stares. Jacob's eye contacted directed to me now. I tried to hold my glance of hatrid. I didn't hate Jake in the least. It was pointless. My head fell in defeat. I deserved the looks.

" Bella, your forehead is bleeding " Edward reminded me, his voice sounded concerned and loving. Soft.

" Oh, yeah...That was because I tried to smash Jake's window open " I touched my forehead. Wet. It smelt like salt and rust. Yuck.

" You used your head ? " Jacob scoffed. My face pulled down into anger.

" NO! I was kicking it and glass flew at me...Why the hell would I use my head ? "

" I don't know your doing alot of stupid acts today " My teeth grinded. He was going to far. I've learnt my lesson. He can stop badgering me now.

" Bella, lets get you cleaned up " Edward was already standing. He left his hand out for me to get up. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to smile. My mouth tilted in the crooked a direction. Edward smiled. I grabbed it tightly. I was forgiven. Jacob followed us into the house.

Charlie stood. Jaw hanging out. His surprised face made me grin nervously. Jacob was shirtless. My hair was messy. Edward and Jacob were all cut up. My forehead was dripping on the hardwood. Charlie swallowed. Stiffened.

" What happened ? " Was his only question.

" They had a fight " I admitted. It seemed pretty obvious anyway.

" I REALIZED THAT ! " Charlie snapped. I flinched.

" Mr. Swan, Please don't worry yourself. Bella is fine "

" Quiet you ! " He commanded my Edward. Edward just nodded. Don't let him boss you around! Wait he can't read my mind.

" Tell me what happened start to finish ! " Charlie demanded from me.

" Well...Jacob came over and so I guess they both were looking for a fight...I tried to stop it, Jacob put me in the car so I wouldn't interfear. They fought. Then went to the forest then...Uhhh " I stammered.

" She drove the car into the forest and crashed my car into a tree " Jacob finished. I was very relieved. I didn't even think about the excuse for the car.

" YOU WHAT ? ! " He roared. I laughed nervously.

" I'm fine, Dad " I reminded him.

" Yes, Mr.Swan "

" I said ' QUIET ! ' " Charlie commanded once more.

" Dad, Don't blame Edward ! " I screamed. Defending.

" I'll blame him if I wish, He called Jacob over here and started this whole chaos!" Charlie screeched.

" It was nothing, Charlie " Jake had the nerve to call my father by his first name. Charlie calmed himself down.

" I know its not your fault, Jake " Charlie mumbled holding his own forehead.

" How do you know ? ! " I screamed. Charlie opened his eyes.

" He called Jacob up and- "

" I know that but he just wanted to discuss it! Everytime something bad happens its Edward's fault! Why do you hate him so much ?" I snapped.

"Bella, calm down" Edward put his hand on my shoulder. Just by his touch I was able. Charlie swallowed. Edward flinched as he gazed into Charlie's eyes. Maybe Charlie was thinking about the night he found me in the forest.

" Let me see the damage"

" My forehead ? " I felt my forehead again, still pumping out the red liquid. Ew. My poor head. My poor hand for touching that.

" No, damnit, the car, Bella ! The car ! " He shouted. Oh, but I'm fine...Don't worry about me DAD.

As Charlie saw the destruction. He held his head tightly. I believed he had a head ache.

" You survived this ? ! " Charlie screamed.

" Yep " I popped the 'p'. What a mircale to survive and be yelled at.

" How fast were you going ! ? " Charlie asked.

" Uhmm...I wasn't...exactly looking " I smiled in complete guilt. That part of the story was true.

" BELLA ! " Charlie yelled.

" Its okay Charlie... " Jacob relaxed.

" No, its not, Jake! You put years into this car, Now Bella went and ruined it ! " I'm standing right here.

" I know, I know " Jacob said. My teeth gritted as I wanted to knock someone out. Not seeking attention or anything but my forehead is combusted in blood. Edward's cold hands fell to my shoulder's in support. Atleast someone cared.

" Bella, You're in big trouble ! "

" I realized " I said in anger. Oh, my conscious spoke out loud.

" What did you say ! ? " Charlie screeched. I ignored his scream and turned the other way.

" Your grounded ! " He told me. My jaw dropped.

" Why should I be grounded ! I stopped them from fighting ! " My fists fell to my hips.

" Don't back talk me young lady ! "

" I'll back talk if I want too ! "

" What did you say ! ? ! "

" You heard me ! "

" BELLA ! "

" CHARLIE ! " This was foolish. I even saw Jacob snicker. Edward stood behind me calmly.

" You call me Dad...Not Charlie...Only Adults can call me by my first name" Charlie explained. My eyebrows were full of rage as they pressed down. Jacob was no adult. Sure, he may look like one. But still, No adult. I call you 'Charlie' in my head all the time. Its not going to change now. My arms weaved. The passion of hatrid rushed through me.

" Baby, calm down " Jacob rested his hand on my shoulder. Oh, he did not just call me that. I wanted to scream at him. I feared Charlie would scold me for it. Edward looked the most displeased. Charlie looked amused by the nickname. Believing Jacob was winning. I held in my insults. Jacob turned to Charlie smugly.

" Charlie...why not we compromise on Bella's grounding...It wasn't exactly hurt fault y'know " Jacob said my exact words in a more relaxed and friendly tone.

" Your right, Jake " Charlie said. I seriously wanted to scream.

I combed through the strands of my own hair in frustration. Glaring heavily at my reflection. Causing myself pain from the prssure of pulling downward to the floor. I could hardly tell. My anger was distracting me from my own physical pain. I declare this the worst day ever. Okay...It might not be the worst, but it was very terrible. I can't believe Jacob and Edward went so far that they both transformed into...monsters! Now I'm getting punishment for actually stopping them.  
Buying a junk car. Fixing it with...Jacob Black. I shuddered at the name. The hissed under my breath. He started the stupid fight! He just kept picking at Edward until there was nothing left of his self control. Stupid Jake. Oh not just that...He shoved me in his damn car in the first place. If he knew me at all he should of atleast realized that I wasn't just going to sit and watch on that event. Stupid! Ugh! I can't even explain how stupid that was. I feel like screaming.  
As soon as I got in the house I screamed in my old, comfy, pillow. Charlie yelled at me frantically. Then gave me a private lecture. More screams. I hate it. Now Edward and Jake are going to be at each others throats. Whats even worse was...The treaty was barely standing on a thread. When Charlie went in. Emmet came over. Ready to spring on Jacob. Around the same time as Quil and Embry came around. In the same mood as Emmet. Jasper and Alice came only a few minutes after Emmet. Then Sam came. I was even more terrified. Luckily nothing happened. If something did...I wouldn't be able to stop anything.  
The trust was now on a limit. Its all my fault. Another sharp tug towards my hair. I'm grateful Edward can't read my mind. So much was running around in this tight space of mine. I placed the hair brush down fimrly. A very heavy sigh that overwhelmed my body. The feeling that i was about to collapse. I want to cry. I can't though...I wouldn't. I really didn't want the attention. I had no time alone, except for now. Edward was probably listening though. Watching maybe.  
My hand cramped. I didn't realize I was clenching to the counter to hold my balance. I stiffened back up. Pulling down on my tank top. Placing every strand into perfection. I left the bathroom.

Edward looked stressed as he was already leaning on my closet door. I exhaled. Pulling myself together with a fake smile.

" Hi " I whispered pulling the door behind me. He didn't respond. He was just starring at the ceiling. I wandered to my bed sadly, since I did not recieve a reply. Sitting lightly on the bed as if I was as breakable as glass. My eyes swiftly looked up. Studying him. Examining his scar on his right cheek. It didn't look like a human did the damage. The claws of Jacob were carved in his face. Jacob was just as bad, except he healed faster. The marks had vanished by the time he left.  
Edward's eyes were black now as he looked at me. I stumbled back. Those eyes literally scared the living out of me. All though it wasn't the way I wanted.

" Well... ? " He muttered. I didn't exactly know what answer he wanted from me.

" Well, today couldn't have gone any worse " I said simply. Edward's glare shot harder now. My whole chest became frozen.

" Is that a joke ? " He asked me with venom in his voice.

" No "

" ...You tried to kill yourself, Bella " His voice was calmer now. I groaned.

" No I didn't ! " I shouted louder then I should have. Edward didn't seem to mind.

" Then what was that little stunt ! " He stood over me. My head tilted up to still share his glower.

" I don't care ! I wasn't actually going to do it! It was worth it though! " Edward pressed his hands on the bed. Falling back. Him Towering over me. Heart stopped again.

" Your life isn't worth stopping a stupid fight between me and that...that...MUTT ! " The word made me flinch. Moisture swelled in my eyes. Jacob was no mutt.

" You two were killing each other ! " My voice stammered into a different pitch. He covered my mouth. Guessing he didn't want my rebuttle.

" That doesn't concern you . . . "He shot at me slowly. I mumbled my snap into his palm. He glowered. There was a reason why his hand was over my mouth. No comebacks. My hands wrapped around his one covering my mouth. Trying to pull it off. It was like I had an iron plate placed over my lips. So cold. I forced myself not be childish and bite his hand. I'd probably chip my teeth.  
His glower was almost as cold as his touch. He slowly removed his hand. It doesn't concern me? He knows damn well it concerns me. I was the reason why they were fighting. It concerns me! It does...A tear fell down my face. Edward looked shocked. I quickly wiped it and sat up.

" Bella...Are you... " He didn't finish his own question. My back turned to him, avoiding any glance at my tears pouring out. Frantically I wiped every single tear that spilled out. They kept flowing. An automatic sniffle. I scolded myself.  
He wrapped his arms around me and craddled me in his chest.

" Sweet Bella " He rocked me back in forth.

" I'm sorry I upseted you " He apologized sincerely. I inhaled quickly. I didn't want attention. We had bigger problems. I tried to pull myself together. He wouldn't let go of me. I was relieved in a way, though half of me wished I was being craddled in warm arms. Jacob. Every broken piece of me seemed to merge from his love. " Of course ...It does concern you, I mean I guess thats how the fight started-"

" So it is my fault " I whimpered into his arm.

" No...Jacob and I just lost our agression. It was rather childish "

" What about the treaty. . ." I asked, My eyes could hardly stay open. The battle against Jacob's invincable window worn me out. Edward noticed my tired expression and put the covers over me.

" Lets talk about it later. . . You're about to pass out " He couldn't finish the setence without a laugh. I didn't want to sleep though, I wanted to talk this through. Make the fight between Jacob and Edward erased from history. So the treaty could be saved.

" No, I'm f- " My yawn took over. Edward laughed again.

" Sleep Bella. . . Forget what happened. . . " My eyebrows arched in anger.

" Thats impossible. . . " I murmured.

" You have to get up early to meet Jacob at the junk shop " He reminded me in a hiss.

" I don't want to. . . I'm the one that saves you both and I get punished " I lied, I was looking forward to see him. I didn't want to buy him a car though with my money.

" It bothers me more then you. . . Charlie did it so Jacob can get his chance with you while I'm away " He frowned.

" I figured " I informed him. You didn't have to read his mind to figure out that one.

" Go to sleep " He commanded, caressing my face with his cold hand.

" Fine. . . " I said stubbornly, yet tired. Things could not get any worse. . . Correction. Things could get worse. . . I just have to use all my free will to stop it.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V ;

I sat in the car eagerly. Bouncing in my seat in excitement. Patting my knees waiting for her. She was mine until the car of my choice was finished. Let me tell you, I'm going to take my sweet time on this car. No Edward until it was finished and running to my delight, That should be enough time for me. I know by the time its finished Bella will be confused on who she really loves.  
From my rear view mirror I saw the replusive truck of Bella's pull up into the junk yard. I smiled brightly. It was about time. I couldn't blame her though. It is pretty early. Dawn approached behind Bella's truck. I got out of the car, That belonged to Quil. I was too hyper in the early morning. Bella's truck came to a complete stop infront of me. I tried to hide my huge grin but it was impossible.  
She opened her door slowly and stepped out tiredly. She closed the door behind her, revealing her outfit. White skirt, A little light blue tee. I felt my heart flutter looking at her tired face. She yawned as she walked over to me.

" Bella " I said happily.

" Jake " Her voice was stern. I opened my arms expecting a hug. She opened her eyes a little wider and cocked an eyebrow.

" What ? No hug ? " I asked with a smirk.

" Hes watching just to tell you " She whispered to me. There was no point in whispering. He would easily hear every word if he was watching.

" So let him watch. . . Let him see how tight I can hold you without breaking your body " I challenged. She grimaced and walked right passed my open arms.

" I'm mad at you. . ." She annouced as she stretched. I let out a laugh then stopped myself as I followed her into the junk yard.

" What for ? " I asked although I knew the reason. She was strangely sexy when she was angry.

" You know damn right, Kissing me without choice for the SECOND time. Fighting with my boyfriend, Locking me into a car ! Telling my Dad a crazy story to make me buy YOU a new car ! " She set her case. Those were alot of reasons.

" First of all . I don't remember you regreting that kiss, Babe " Bella turned around so quickly I thought she was going to fall. I was ready to catch her but she just shot me this look. Like this look that she was possibly going to strangle me. I'd like to see her try.

" Second, Edward was the one bitching at me on the phone he got what was coming to him " I weaved my arms. She made a tight fist.

" Third, I was protecting you from that beast you call your boyfriend, He was not himself even I could tell and I hardly know the leech ! " I spat the insult. I saw her bare her teeth in rage.

" Fourth, You're the one who drove my car into a battle "

" THATS NOT TRUE! YOU AND EDWARD BROKE IT YOURSELF!" She screeched, Stomping her foot to the ground.

" Well what was I suppose to do?! Let you drive over the cliff for the sake of my car! " I snapped right back. I watched her flinch in fear. I felt my anger rise. I tried to think of Sam and Emily. The large scar of Emily planted on Bella's heart shaped face. I shook my head and made a fist to control myself. They were shaking. My face relaxed.

" Bella. . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. . . Just thinking of you. . . dead makes me angry. . . " Her face wasn't filled with anger. . . It looked more depressed.

" I'm sorry " I repeated coming closer to her. Bella's back was now infront of me.

" No you're not. . .You wished you finished that fight, You wished the man I love was dead. . .Do you even care about my feelings?!" My arms wrapped around her and I sniffed her hairline. The overly sweet scent of the vampires was smothered in it, If you went deeper into the scent. . . Bella's was there. Irresistable.

" Of course I do. . . I just. . . I can't imagine you with anyone else but me. . . It makes me angry that I can't hold you without a limit. . .I'm sorry but I do wish he was dead, He should of died long ago . . ." She sighed into my arms. It felt nice. I held her tighter. I didn't want to let her go.

" Its not like you're imprinted to me, Jake. " She answered.

" It feels like I am. . . I don't want to be with anyone else Bella. . . I don't understand how you can't see that " My arms felt two raindrops. I looked up but the sky was clear. She was crying.

" Edward won't like you holding me. . ."

"What about you. . . what about your wants ?" I asked, I felt like I was going to cry.

" Jacob. . . " Not Jake. She hasn't called me Jacob in a while.

" Isabella " I couldn't help but smile using her real name. I felt her stomach jitter with a laugh.

" Ew, Don't use my full name " I turned her around with a quick spin to see her smile. It pleasured me to see a smile. It felt like so long since we were both like this.

" Why, its cute." I held her chin up so she would meet my gaze. I watched her face burn from a blush. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I could feel the bloodsucker watching though. I wouldn't care if he killed me for it. I was addicted to the taste of her lips.  
Our eyes stayed glued to eachother. I prayed she would come closer. It wouldn't be my fault if she wanted to kiss me back. Please. . . Please realize, Bella. I'm the one who can keep you happy and alive. I can be the one you love. Please kiss me. She shook her head. I felt defeated but I kept the same smile on my face. She coughed and stepped back in embarassment.

" We're here for a car. . . So lets get one " She reminded me the real reason why she was here. Her punishment. She seemed to be enjoying it although. I sighed. I really wanted a kiss. . . I hope she would realize soon. "Alright, lets find me a car!" I clapped my hands then rubbed them together. She grimaced. "With my money. . .My hard earned money" She frowned. "I'll cherish it" I grinned.

"Hmph!" She tied her arms together and walked into the junk cars setting. The big bright numbers of Prices. They were no works of art. Alot had many dents. Spots with no paint. Broken windshields. If I get the worst one. . . Then maybe I could get more time with her.

"How about this one ?" she asked pointing at the chunky red minivan.

"Its cheap and can be fixed easily, Just add a new coat of paint and its finished!"

"I can see why its cheap . . .Its ugly Bella. . . Worse then your truck!" Her jaw dropped.

"Why does everyone hate it? I think its cute!" I wanted to tell her she was cute.

"Yeah cute like a homeless guy!" She frowned.

"No! Its cute and old like a grandparent, You know what I mean?"

"No" I answered.

"You have no imagination" She informed me.

"I think Edward would agree that my fantasies are quite real" I smiled at her. Although it wasn't helping the situation. She arched an eyebrow.

"What do you exactly imagine that makes him so mad?" Bella asked innocently. So pure.

"I'll tell you when you're older" I chuckled heartfully. Her pupil's shrunk.

"JAKE!" She pushed me with full force. I didn't move still. I couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"Thats so wrong Jake! I'm surprised he didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Hes a real gentleman" I felt my eyes roll automatically.

"Yeah he is! You could learn a thing or two from him!" She continued to search through the disgusting cars.

"Like sucking a innocent human being dry? . . . Or how to avoid sunlight until you are as pale as a piece of paper?" I wasn't in the mood of saying anything nice about the leech.

"The pack can read your mind to so. . . they. . . saw . . . that?" She ignored my question. I nodded.

"They get quite annoyed" I admitted. Bella blushed that everyone who could read my mind was viewing such things, Which was quite alot of people to her surprise.

"Thats awkward Jake." She kicked the dirt.

"Sorry. . . I can't help it"

"Your very open with this. . . Its creepy" She made a twisted smile. "Thanks . . ." I murmured, a little pissed that I was called creepy over something that wasn't my fault.

"How about this one?" She asked again. It was decent with a little work It could be something I could be proud of.

"Not bad" I admitted.

"Cheap too!" She nudged my arm with her pale elbow.

"Mmmkay, Lets get it" I agreed. She smiled with relief.

"Good. Lets go buy it from that guy and get out of here."

"Back to the leech ?"

A pause.

" No. . . I'm hungry" I then felt relief with her. She wasn't dying to go back for once. A smile was painted on my face. "Alright. . . I'll pay half" I suggested. Her head twisted to me.

"Really?" "Yep" "You don't have any money to offer" "Thats what you think . . . I got a few hundred saved up" I felt proud that I wasn't broke. "Thank you." She then gave me a hug. It came to me in surprise. It was usually me badgering for the embracements.

Edward can't blame me if I hug her back. She started it of course.

We sat in a cheap diner just around the corner from my house. Edward allowed lunch, She told me he was gone. I was a little bit more calm now that he wasn't breathing down my neck. She seemed a little depressed when she came back after she finished talking wih him.  
I guessed it was because I was hugging her and itching for a kiss. I realized just now he could still read my mind. I felt a little bit embarassed that everyword wasn't safe anymore. There was not one secret I could hide anymore.

"Hows it going?" Quil asked. His voice echoed in my head. Just when I was wanting time alone in my head. . .

"Fine, We're eating now" I told him. Bella was at the counter ordering food. I insisted she waited for a waitstress but she seemed more hungry then a pack of starving wolves.  
"Thats good. . . It sucks how we got to babysit you" Embry said. I didn't realize he was there.

"Yeah I have better things to do then watch Jake try to make a move then fail" Quil sounded bored and tired.

" No one asked you to watch me"

"Sam asked us" The said together. Surprised that I didn't know earlier.

"I already have the leeches watching my every move, Its not like Edward is here. . . You can leave me alone" I said sternly. I wanted them to fullfill my orders as if I was the cheif.

"Sam doesn't like the idea of leaving you alone with an ally of the vampires" Quil reminded me.

"I don't give a damn what Sam says! Bella is different its not like shes a bloodsucker"

"Not yet atleast" Embry hissed.

"Shut up. . . I'll die before Bella is turned into a blood sucking beast" Quil scoffed at my promise.

"If that's the case I'll be sure to speak at your funeral" I felt my frown grow tighter.

"I'm coming over." Embry annouced.

"To the diner?" I asked dumbfoundly.

"Yes"

"No, your not" I ordered angerly.

"Why not?" He sounded delighted by my mood.

"Hey, Wait up Embry I'll come too." I felt my hand wrapped around tighter on a fork.

"No!"

"Come on Jake! Let us hang out with Bella, Its not like your on a date with her. . . We can ACCIDENTALLY pop into the diner if we wish"

" I'll kill you both later"

"See you soon" Embry laughed. My eyebrows focused downward. Way to ruin our time alone.

"Hey! Little help here Jake!" Bella struggled with out meals. I stood up quickly and took both plates and sat them down.

"You'd make a horrible waitress" I stuck out my tounge.

"You'd make a terrible waitress! AHAHAHAHA" Embry mimicked in my mind.

"You'd make a better hooker " Quil added.

"Shut up!" I told them.

"Shut up Jake" She pushed me lightly. I hardly felt it.

"Shut up Jakeeee" Quil mimicked poorly.

"You're dead." I informed them both.

"Hungry?" She asked me. I smiled. Trying so hard to ignore them both. I liked it better when they would just want and keep their lame jokes to themselves.

"Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast" I stabbed my fork into the scrambled eggs, Imagining it was Quil.

"Me either" She joined me and took a sample of the eggs. She moaned in pleasure.

"These are good!" She admitted taking another bite. I could hear the snickering of Quil and Embry. I wanted to bang my head against something to cause them pain. Quil then imitated Bella's moan and added something sexual that I didn't catch.

"Whats wrong, Jake ? You seem kind of irritated. . ." She put down her fork to listen to me intently. I sighed.

"Quil and Embry" I answered. She tilted her head. "What about them ?"

"They're listening" I grinned.

"Oooh Embry! Jake told his girlfriend on us. . . What do we do?!" Quil mocked.

"Well we're here now we'll deal with them inside" Embry said with a laugh.

"Are they bothering you?" She asked and laughed.

"Yes" I held the 's'.

"What are they saying ?" She seemed so interested.

"They're coming in to see us" I rather not tell her that Quil was imitating her sexy moans.

"Oh, Okay" She scooted down in the booth. I felt a little bit more then angered. Either Quil or Embry would get to sit beside her. The doors opened and there they were. Big smug smirks. I wanted to knock them both out and place them in the alley way.

"Hey Guys!" Bella waved. Quil strutted over proud as ever.

"Hey Bella. . . Jake" He nodded to me as if we only just met and knew Bella forever. Embry stood in front of me.

"Move Down, Jake" He commanded. I did what I was told and glared at them both. Quil sat down next to Bella and grinned at her. She smiled back then turned back to her meal. I pulled my plate away from Embry and Quil's reach. I'm not willing to share with these fools. Quil frowned as he could grab the bacon on my plate. He turned to Bella and stole hers.

"Ay! Put that back" I told him. He smiled and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Bella laughed.

"Its okay, Jake"

"No its not. . ." I muttered.

"So, what are you kids up too?" Embry asked. As if he wasn't watching my every move since I awoke.

"Not much, We bought Jake his new car, The guy is delivering it over tomorrow" Bella informed after she swallowed.

"So more dirty adventures in the garage, I guess." Quil added with a laugh.

" You bet, lots of more oil " Bella answered, For someone older then me she sure wasn't tuned into the sexual puns. She made it worse.

" Oooh you use oil now? " Quil placed his hand on his cheek listening intently. Amused by her mistake. He wouldn't let me or her hear the end of this one.

"We always have. . . " Bella answered looking at me confused.

"Haven't we?" Both Quil and Embry watched my answer with big smiles. I nodded then hid my face down into my breakfast. Quil and Embry held in there laughter.

"Yeah, I use to get it all over me!" Bella laughed.

"I'd have to take such a long shower" My face burned. I wish she would know what they meant and slap them both. Oh, if only the leech was listening. All of us would be dead.

"I bet" Quil nudged her.

"Maybe I can help next time" He winked. Once again, His winks always creeped me out.

"If you want you can" She nibbled on her eggs.

"I'll join too" Embry snickered.

"The punishment wouldn't last as long then" Bella said. Quil bit his lip and held in his giggles.

"Okay, Seriously can you guys leave ?" I asked.

"Why, Jake? This is fun." Bella admitted with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Jake! Its fun" Quil and Embry said together.

"Get out!" I pointed at both of them.

"No way" Embry then stole my bacon.

"Ergh! You two really get on my nerves!" I growled viciously.

"Why , Jake ? They didn't do anything wrong " Bella stood up for them naturally. If she only knew.

"Yeah Jake we did nothing wrong. . . Just creating conversation" Quil smiled innocently.

"Finished" Bella pushed her plate away from her and leaned back in the booth. I looked down at the clean plate.

"You really were hungry" I laughed, forgetting about the idiots infront of me.

"Yep, car hunting always makes me hungry" She smiled at me. I found myself smiling back. Quil broke our gaze as he stuck his head in both our views.

"Not to interupt your love scene but . . . Want to buy us some breakfast Jake, Buddy ol' pal?"

"Hell no. . ." They ruin everything, Its not even funny anymore.

"Come on! You owe me."

"Since when?"

"I let you borrow my car to drive down to the junk yard, Not to mention I got to watch you and Bella now" He didn't even hesistate to stop himself. Embry decided to join in too.

"Since the fight we got to be extra close. . . No offense Bella"

". . . None taken. I'm sorry." She played with her fork dimly.

"Not your fault" Embry smiled.

"Yeah, Its Jake's fault" Quil patted Bella's back.

"Mine?!"

"Yes, You're the one going around picking unwanted fights." Quil glared at me. I chose to stay quiet on this topic.

"Don't blame Jake" She begged.

"Then who should we blame? The vampire didn't start this one"

"I'm mostly the blame. . ." Bella mumbled.

"Mmm, You stopped it though. We're thankful" Embry told her in his most grateful tone.

"Thankful? For What?! Almost killing herself?!" I whispered loudly trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

"She wouldn't go that far. . . Idiot" Quil insulted me coldly. How would he know. He hardly knows Bella.I crossed my arms, I really did not want to discuss this anymore. Bella seemed depressed now. Way to go idiots. I wondered if it was really them that made her sad or was it just me. Accusing her of suicide.

"I'm going to go" Bella stood.

" I'll drive you " I stood up with her.

" I'll walk "

"Are you crazy? Its way to far and its going to rain" Bella's face seemed motionless.

" I'll live, I need the excerise." She side stepped passed Quil, Whose eyes we're glued to her skirt.

"I already paid for breakfast" She mumbled

"I'll see you tomorrow" I saw her walk out the doors. I bit my bottom lip.

"Nice going Jake" Quil annouced. I ignored him and followed her out.

"Bella! Hey! Wait!" I ordered speeding my steps. She turned around and waited for me. As I towered over her she gazed up at me with distant eyes.

"Yes?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Whats up. . . You okay?" I asked trying to rub the sleep out of me.

"I'm fine"

"Doesn't seem like it" I kicked the grovel under me.

"I'm just scared." She answered looking at her flip flops.

"Scared? Of what? Edward?" I made a fist.

"No, The treaty." I sighed.

"What happens, happens. . . Theres nothing you can do about it" I watched her swallow.

"But it's my fault its on it's last leg. . . Its because of me that we need to be watched over when we're together. . . Theres nothing I can do to fix it?"

"You can choose me" I offered with a sly smile.

"That'd make things worse"

"So. . . You would choose me, But you want to protect the packs? I teased. I smile although I feel bad.

"Jake, I'm going now" She turned. I grabbed her wrist.

"Bella. . . Will you please think of it." There was a long silent pause that smothered us both. I let her wrists loose.

"Bye" I felt my face droop.

"Bye." I replied sadly. Maybe there was no hope for us. How am I suppose to live without her. Her body disappeared from my view.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V ; D

My body fell onto the soft bed. It was only noon and I wanted to sleep until the next morning. I wondered if it was because I wanted to see Jacob again tomorrow. I 'm so confused about him and me now. We were the best of friends. . . Not even . . . Its stronger then that. We we're soul mates.  
We were both freaks and we loved our company. We balanced each other out. Like adding some salt into something sweet. But its . . . different now. After the kiss everything seems different, Like we're an actual couple. I guess before it seemed like that to alot of people. It was like I wanted him to hold me.  
Like I wanted him to kiss me. At this moment I was glad I had no one else in my head except for myself. I crouched up and saw Edward sit on the edge of the bed smiling.

"Tired?" He asked sweetly. But I love them both. I can't possibly choose.

"Yes" I let myself fall back down.

"I can't stand him getting close to you. . . He was about to kiss you again." Edward crawled ontop of me and kissed my forehead. I didn't know how to answer.

"Yeah, I know" I wasn't going to lie, Edward always could catch me when I lied.

"He was thinking such crude things. . . Like he was addicted to the taste of your lips, He was begging you to kiss him. Realize it was him that was the better choice" My face burned as Edward told me the information. My arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You were jealous" I smiled. Edward rolled his eyes then smiled with that perfect crooked grin.

"Maybe"

"You already have me" I reminded.

"For now"

"Don't you start. . . I had a rough day" I yawned.

"It only just started, Love" He kissed my nose lightly.

"I know. . . I think I need a nap, I woke up so early. . ." I cuddled my head into the pillow .

"Carlisle wants to talk to you though" He layed beside me.

"Can I do it when I wake up ?" I groaned. I didn't want to move.

"Sure. Its just he wants to discuss your limits with the mutts"

"Please don't call them that. . . If you knew them you would think differently."

"I see them differently Bella, I see them for who they really are. . ."

"I'm going to sleep if you're going to be like that . . ." I clenched onto the pillow tighter.

"What's wrong? Did he do something when I left?" Edward played with the back of my hair.

"No. I'm just tired and I'm get sick of hearing the both of you slag each other!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Alright. . . I guess the less sleep you get causes Bella to be cranky" He nibbled on my ear. I sighed and tried to go to sleep.

"Night Edward."

Fire or Ice ?

So there's chapter threeeee, it only gets more DRAMATIC throughout the story !

so be sure to review, Because I only give another chapter when you do because I like to feel pressured xD

4th Chapter and 5th are already written, like a super long time ago soo...just review and you got yourself more of the story !

Sorry for any typos or grammar issues because I got really lazy on this one.

SOOO REVIEW DAMN IT ! OR NO MORE !


	4. Visitor

My dream was just as strange as the rest of my dreams. I found myself stand in between blazing flames that burned and sizzled on the grass. The other side of me was a side of blowing with ice and snowflakes freezing everything in their path. Both sides seemed to crease closer to me. There was no way out to survive. I could either be melted and crisped alive in the flames, Or I could freeze to death. If I chose to be burnt it couldn't last as long yet it'd be painful. If I chose to be frozen It'd last longer the pain would be just as horrid. There was a tight space left. Coming closer and closer. I couldn't decide. Both sides slid under my feet and the pain was unbearable to have them together.

I awoke in a sweat. Heavy breathing and my eyes trying to focus on everything that surronded me. There was no side of the world burning and there was no ice age on my other. I didn't understand why the world was ending in fire and ice. Why I had to choose one. Edward wasn't here when I needed him. I wanted to be held. I looked out the window and the sun was about to set. I couldn't believe I slept for so long.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice startled me that I squealed in terror. He opened the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernly.

"N-Nothing. I had a nightmare. . ."

"Oh" He sounded relieved. When I was little I loved it when mom and dad would let me creep into bed with them after a frightful dream. Cuddling and telling me it wasn't real and that they wouldn't let it happen to me.  
Today it was more like, Bella you're turning eighteen get over it. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed.

"You fell asleep as soon as you came home. . . I didn't get a chance to ask you how it went with Jake?" I looked up at him in my dim room.

"Its fine." I sounded more annoyed that he cared about how Jake scored then me frightened.

"You get him the car ?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good, How do you. . . feel about him ?" He asked me slowly as if there was something wrong with me.

"Dad. . . I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" I placed my chin on my knees.

"He really likes you Bella. . . I don't want to see him get hurt. . ." He sat on the bed.

"You rather see Edward hurt though. That's it, isn't it?"

"Edward left you, hun. He can do it again. . ."

"Thanks for reminding me Dad."

"Bella, Don't give me any lip. . . You're already grounded, You wrecked his car and now your going to break his heart, Some friend. . ." He muttered the last part.

"Dad. Seriously. . . Can we not talk about this" His words only made me feel worse.

"I need you to realize how much Jacob likes you"

"I already know, okay ? "

" Then don't toy with him"

" I'm not, SHEESH! " Charlie stood up. I ripped the covers off of me.

"I'm going out" I yawned. I needed out. This house was giving me a headache.

"Maybe you don't understand the concept of grounded." Charlie growled and crossed his arms.

"Carlisle wants to talk about my injury" I lied.

"Oh. . . I don't know Bella, Is Edward going to be there?"

"He does live with him, Dad. . . Its a possibility"

"Your forehead looks fine to me" He said with no emotion.

"It's dark in here you can hardly see. . . Its infected by now"

"A little water will clean it up and a band aid." Charlie suggested simply.

"Please Dad. . . I stopped them fighting isn't that enough. I already wasted all my money on a car for someone else!" Charlie struggled with a reply. I gave him a look full of challengement. Just at that moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it" I told him. He put his hand out to stop me.

"No, I'll get it. . ." He walked down the stairs. I turned on the switch of my room and I was blinded by lightbulbs. My fists rubbed my eyelids. I wondered if I was just over tired from stress. I stood silent trying to hear who was on the phone with Charlie.

"I know but I don't think I'll let her. . . Yes, it could be infected but I think it would be best if she doesn't see him, Dr.Cullen." I gasped.

"No way" I ran down the stairs.

" DAD! "

" Shes here. . .Yes, you can talk to her " He said calmly. I snatched the phone from him quickly.

"Sorry about that" I apologized on his account.

"Hello, Bella" Carlisle answered softly.

"Hi"

"About tonight I think it will be best if Edward picks you up late. . .If you understand my drift " I nodded with my response

"Yes, I understand perfectly." I saw Charlie stand behind me.

"Tell Edward I miss him" I heard Carlisle laugh.

"Hes standing behind you ? Alright will do!" I smiled then tried to look upset for Charlie. I hung up and glared at Charlie.

"Thanks Dad. . . You're a real pal" I spat. Truth was I was mad that he would go to the effort to make Edward and I spilt.

"Its for your own good Bella, Ever since you started hanging out with Edward you've changed and became a rebel . . . " A rebel? Thats a new one. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Thanks for trying to ruin my life. Means alot to me that you'll make me so unhappy to do so."

"Bella. . ." I walked up stairs in a huff and took the cordless phone with me. I wanted to talk to Jake. I had nothing really to talk about. . . but I just craved too. My fingers dialed quickly and automatically, like a robot. I placed the phone to my ear. There was one dial tone before he picked up.

" Hey, Bella " It sounded like he was smiling.

"Hi, Jake. Caller I.D?" I guessed with a soft laugh.

"Its a beautiful thing" I heard him chuckle.

" So what's up?" He asked.

"Oh. . .Nothing I just wanted to. . . talk" I blushed, I felt so stupid. Calling for no reason.

"Okay!" He sounded pleased that it wasn't some horrifying news. I guess I would be relieved too.

"How are you?" He asked sweetly.

"Not bad, I got real spooked from my dream"

"Aw! You had a nightmare?" His voice was concerned. The way I wanted Edward to be but he wasn't there.

"Yes" I admitted like the little child I was.

"I guess you're older" I admitted.

"You only just figured that out, What was it about?" He pried. I sighed.

" It's was really confusing. . . One side of the world was burning in flames and the other was freezing in an ice age. . . I had to choose how to die and I couldn't. . .I felt like when both sides came at me that it was unbearable. . .It was like I could feel the pain"  
I sounded like I was telling some odd ghost story. Maybe it was only scary to me.

"Creepy" He exclaimed in a sigh. I heard a muffle and I guessed he layed down. A smirk painted on my face lightly. Glad I wasn't the only one who was spooked.

"Yep" I fell onto the bed. My back felt tense but the matress softened and was relaxing.

"What did the leech say?" He hissed. I sighed silently and rolled my eyes at the phone as if he could see.

"He doesn't know. . . Hes not here" I answered simply and a little bit snippy. There was silence for a never ending five seconds. I heard Jacob gulp then exhale. I waited for a cheap slur that'd make me want to punch him, Then go to Carlisle to tend my new broken hand.

"Sorry" I blinked. I thought I heard him wrong.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Sorry that you were alone when. . . Nevermind" He murmured.

"Okay. . ." My eyes scrolled around the room to find a topic to change the subject.

"So he really isn't allowed to see you ?" Jacob asked, He sounded more relieved then concerned.

"Yeah. . . Charlie forbid him, I can't even get my forehead checked"

"Come on, Your forehead looked fine to me" He laughed.

"What do you know about wounds, Dr. Black?" I teased and closed my eyes. I listened to him jest loudly.

"As a werewolve, I know alot about wounds" "Oh really, That they heal in five seconds?" He exhaled stubbornly.

"Besides that. . .Your's will heal in a few days" I felt the surface of my scab. My fingers cringed away at the erge to rip it off. I heard Jacob laugh quietly, like a whisper.

"What. . . ?" I felt my face pull down in a displeased manner.

"Oh, nothing" He was still laughing though, But I was guessing he was even trying to keep a straight face behind the phone.

"You're quite annoying, Jacob Black" I sounded angered but I couldn't help but smile.

"Says the girl who calls me for no apparent reason" His voice was full of smugness, I bet he had a smirk on his face. I felt insulted though.

"Well then. . . If I'm that much of a bother I'll just leave you alone" I challenged.

"No, no. Don't leave! I'm flattered you call me instead of the blood-" He sighed. "Edward Cullen" He corrected himself. A large grin spread across my face. I was quite satisfied the change in names.

"Thank you, and may I remind you I'm forbidden"

"Still. . . I know you Bella, You rebel. . . Alot" First Charlie, Now Jake.

"Anyways. . . Can I ask you something ?" I heard a rustle and suspected he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure" He answered so carefree.

"About the whole mind reading thing. . . Is anyone listening now?" He chuckled softly.

"No." He replied easily.

"Good" My response was simple.

"Why ?" "I don't know. . . Just curious, I don't know how you do it Jake. . .I'd never be able to stand someone rumage through my brain"

"You have no idea, Bella. Its bad enough with Quil and Embry . . . But when your so called ' Love ' does it. . . " He didn't finish his setence for dramatic effect.

"Do you listen to your pack often?" I let my grin gleam as I could imagine Jacob tease Quil and Embry while hiding behind his own mind.

"Not really. . . I tune it out." Jake sounded honest. I nodded although he couldn't see.  
"So. . . You're _really_ grounded ?" He sounded like he didn't believe it himself.

"Yes" I answered.

"He's not there either. . ."

"Those are the terms of grounding..." I said boredly.

"Are you lonely?" He ignored my snippy remark.

"Yes. . ." I admitted and felt defeated. Being here all alone was pretty depressing. Jake's voice wasn't enough to tend the emotion. I thought I heard a smile widened.

"You got me. . . Charlie doesn't mind you hanging around me" He reminded me. I wondered if he was aware that Charlie sent me to fix cars with him so he can make a move and steal me away from Edward.

"Charlie _is _biased. . ."

"How so?" I sighed loudly as I thought it was quite obvious.

"Jacob. . . You do realize he wants you to take me away from Edward" I finished in a hiss.

"Yeah, Your point ?" My head dropped. He sounded so unashamed.

"So, He never gives Edward a chance. Even though he doesn't need any because I'm already his"

"For now." He finished. "Jacob. . ." I glared at the phone as if he could see.

"It's only natural for Charlie to side with me. Edward left you in such a wreck Bella. . . Charlie has always trusted me. . . I'd never leave you the way the leech did. ."

"You almost did. . ." I piped in.

"But I didn't" He screwed.

"So. . . Edward came back though"

"After _you _chased after him."

"He was going to die, Jake!" I heard his teeth grit.

"He left _you _good as dead. . ." I flinched as if I'd been slapped. There was silence. Maybe he was right, but it still hurt.

"Sam saw it all. . . Everytime he thinks of you that image runs through his mind. I seen it, Bella. He doesn't understand why you would still want to be with him after he put you through all that. . . and frankly. . . neither do I" I bit my tounge and I wished Jacob would do the same, But he continued.

"I don't understand why you can't see through him the way I do." He wouldn't stop. I didn't say anything for a long time.

"Bella ?" He called out to see if I hung up on him.

"What ?" I snapped.

"Nothing. . . I was just. . ." My teeth clenched hard together.

"Just what, Jake? Just trying to hurt me. . . Its hard for me to talk about this stuff still and you just. . . just. . ." I didn't realize it but I was sobbing.

"Bella, Bella . . . Don't cry!" My face was already wet. I didn't understand how I could cry without even noticing.

"I'm coming over" He brodcasted. I wiped my cheeks.

"No, Jake" I commanded in a weak tone.

"I'm coming over . . . " I heard thick footsteps come from the reciever.

"No, Jake. . . I'm grounded!"

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you cry all alone" Jacob stopped now.

"I'm fine, really" I lied.

"Bella. . . " His voice was hard now.

"Jake, I'll _be_ fine" I corrected my fib as he knew I was lying.

"I hardly know you'll be fine. . . I'm coming now" I tried to make my voice stronger.

"Jake. . . If you come over now I'll-" I didn't exactly have a _good_ threat towards a werewolf but that didn't stop me from warning him.

"I'll be over soon" He told me.

"Ugh. . . You are unbelivable" I classified.

"See you soon" I didn't even bother to tell him goodbye. My thumb pressed hardly on **END**.


	5. Jacob, The Gentleman

**hey hey hey !  
Aly-Cat101 here giving you another GLORIOUS chapter that you all have been begging for ;  
I hope that you enjoy it  
_But I suggest if you are a team edward. . . That you STOP reading  
Because it's mostly Jacob fuff now and I don't want to disappoint you.  
_But if you are team switzerland or whatever you want to call it, you can still read  
JUST DON'T COMPLAIN BECAUSE I HAVE WARNED YA ALREADY !  
Any Jacob bashing or rude comments will be removed.**

**After reading breaking dawn, I was kind of unsure to continue my fan fictons ! :O!  
But I thought of all the disappointed team jacob's out there and read all the amazing reviews and I was like**

**"I SHALL CONTINUE!!" **

** Proud ?**

* * *

**Chapter Five : **

**Jacob, The gentleman.**

I stood up quickly and tried to wipe up all the tears so that nobody would notice. My mind traced on how mad Charlie would be if Jacob showed up. It wouldn't be half as bad as if Edward would come. Jacob would probably lie and say that he had to discuss some issues of the car. Charlie would let me go with a smile. Jacob would most likely crush me in a bear hug and I would have to take a deep breath because I would be able to breathe. I sat on the bed patiently. I felt my eyes burn still from tears being created I tried my best to hold them back. Truth of the matter was they wouldn't be able to dry up if Jacob was here to comfort me. My toes would fidget and my conscious would ponder at what Jacob would say to me. It might hurt even worse to see his face while saying it. Just then a tap at the window broke my train of thought. I was a little bit relieved. Edward was going to take me to Carlisle. Then Jacob would leave as soon as he saw him. I did feel a little light headed at the thought of Jacob not leaving as soon as he saw Edward's presence. I crawled over and opened the window. It wasn't Edward. Jacob stood with an angered look on his face. I knew I was really going to get it now. I stepped out of his way and he swooped in like a hawk to it's prey. His face didn't change at all. He circled around the bed then sat down. I waited for him to yell at me for being so pathetic.

"Um. . . Hi" I greeted lightly, still standing in place. He didn't even look at me. His eyes were focused to the hardwood. My fingers intertwined together as I didn't want to break the ice. I heard a shift.My head perked up quickly to see where he went. Jacob was now infront of me. Jacob looked down on me. I stared back at him. His emotion softened slowly. I didn't understand exactly what was happening. He took my damp, cold cheek. I felt my face heat up. I wondered if it was because of his temperture or that I was blushing.

" I'm sorry " He apologized sincerely.

" Its not your fault, Jake " I said automatically as I had a feeling that was coming.

"I made you upset. . ." He said slowly.

" No, you didn't "

" You were crying. . ." I sighed as his hand melted my skin dry.

" I didn't mean too " I sounded like a child making excuses or that a prank went horribly wrong. He smiled. I felt myself smiling too.

"I'm older"

"I know" I admitted. He continued to smile at me. It seemed for that astonishing moment. I believed time stopped. Jacob's smile was stuck the way it was. I didn't feel a light breeze from the open window.  
Everything was where it should be. I felt my fingers twirl in a quick tempo. Is this how it should be ? Jacob and I. He did care for me. Maybe the same as the way Edward did. Maybe more. But how do I feel about him?

Do I love Jacob Black ?

His warm hand grazed lightly against my cheek still.

"Your eyes are bloodshot" He told me. That would explain the stinging sensation.

"Did you continue to cry when I hung up?" I frowned at his question and ignored it. He is caring. If I never met Edward. . . Maybe Jacob and I would be together.

Is this love?

The warm and tender affection of Jacob. My passionate feeling of attachment towards him. The desire to be with him forever. Infused with deep passion. I always thought of Jacob as my best friend. What did I think of him now. We were obviously more then best friends. He took one of my hands. Still holding my cheek to continue this intent gaze.

"What are you thinking about. . . I can feel your pulse rushing" Jacob enlightened. I swallowed quickly. I didn't know why but I felt as if to open my mouth I would just kiss him. I couldn't though. I'm with Edward. How can I be so selfish. . . To fall inlove with two people. I refused to, I had to know that Edward was who I wanted to be with. He has done so much for me. I was going to marry Edward and live forever until the world ends in flames or ice. But if I did live forever. . . I'd live up to see Jacob die. I shuddered from the thought. Jacob arched a dark eyebrow. Just then a strong breeze blew into the room and made me tremble.  
It was freezing. Almost as cold as Edward's touch. I tried to sooth myself with it. Jacob let go of me and shut the window. He starred outside for a long moment. I took a quick gulp to untie the know in my throat.

" What's wrong ?" I asked.

" Nothing " He replied with a smile.

" It's snowing " My mouth dropped a little. I walked over quickly to see the little tiny snow flake crystals float down from the sky in silent bliss.

" Pretty. . . "

" It's about time it snowed. . ." Jacob folded his arms.

" No, it's not. It's only November " I shot back. Jacob gave me an odd glance.

"Is that a joke ?"

"No. . ." I said slowly. How would lying about the monthes be amusing.

"It's almost Christmas, Bella" He notifyed. I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"You really are distracted most of the time. . . I can't blame you though. Being surronded by monsters is a little more exciting than watching a calender" My head continued to shake.

"No, No, No. It can't be almost Christmas. . .I've been writing the date wrong for a _whole month_?!" I yelled a little to loud. He laughed.

"That's your _biggest_fear ? Improper dates ?" Time flew by so quickly I only thought it was the begining of November.

"What day is it today ?" I asked in a puzzling tone.

" It's Sunday " He smiled at me teasingly.

"No I meant the -"

"It's the 16th" He interupted. My eyelids fluttered in amazement.

"Wow. . . I guess I'm getting off school soon" My mind tried to track back to class. Trying to remember the month December written at the top of the board in chalk. Nothing came to mind.

"More time to spend with me" he said proudly. I rolled my eyes. That was my fear. Charlie's wishes were coming true.

"In a garage. . . Fixing cars. . . Not to mention I'll freeze to death" I was still numb from that one strong breeze.

"That won't be a problem. . . I'll hold you and you'll be all warm and toasty" He planned it more then suggested.

"Idiot" I hissed as I strolled over to my bed and got under the covers.

"Your just going to sleep, You've been in bed all day" Jacob reminded me.

"I'm cold" I said through my teeth.

"What do you think I am? I'll warm you up" He offered.

"I'm good with the blanket" I heard his footsteps approach me. From my view I could see the fly of Jacob's jeans. I cringed deeper into the bed as I avoided being to close to Jacob's crotch.

"Move over, Swan" He commanded. I automatically sat up.

"No way!" I defended.

"Whats wrong ?" He asked and knelt down to my face.

"I'm not allowed to have boys in my bedroom in the first place, Not to mention my bed!" I whispered loudly.

"_Puh-lease_, Isabella Swan. . . We _both _know that is a lie." Jacob glared down at me as he crouched to keep eye contact better.

"What's that suppose to mean ?!" I made a fist with the covers still in between my fingers.

"The parasite's scent is all over this room and its mostly on the bed. . ." His glare for me deepened. I swallowed briefly.

"Well. . . we didn't do _that_, if _that_is what you're thinking" I hissed through my teeth.

"I didn't say you _did_." He replied sharply. Now would be a good time to change the subject, another reason why I shouldn't allow him in my bed.

"Jacob, You took advantage of me for kisses. . . You really think I'll let you in my bed with open arms ?" His eyes narrowed.

"You really think I would rape you?" He sounded hurt. His bottom lip trembled as it jutted out. I felt my heart begin to tear with that frown and watery blue eyes.

"No! I just. . ." I'm just embarrassed. Besides if Edward comes tonight he'd smell you. I didn't finish my excuse only in my mind. If Edward smelt Jacob in my bed he would definitely kill him. Before I knew it, Jacob was beside me in the bed. I blushed wildly and bit my lip to hold in my glass breaking screams.

"You really are cold" He sounded surprised as his flexed arms wrapped around me. I wondered if he was just flexing to show off.

"What, You really think I'd make an excuse so you'd come in my bed?" I asked coldly. He didn't respond. Jacob only smiled in a guilty way. I only glared at him. The heat was pleasurable and pleasing, But the heat from my cheeks were even warmer. I can get use to this. So warm. . .

"You know he's going to kill you" I let him know.I hoped he was already thinking of that.

"Let him" My teeth gridded. No. . . I wouldn't let him. His arms tightened around me and I felt more relaxed. My tense body loosened.

"If Charlie comes up here. . ."

"He will congratulate me?" Jacob guessed.

"No. . . He'll come in here with the shot gun and he won't let me date ever again!"

"So we're _dating_ now?" Jacob teased.

"No !" I answered quickly. I slowly tried to save myself.

"Just that he_ wishes_ for me to date you"

"Be careful what you wish for..." He laughed more then warned at the situation. I sighed.

"I'm not tired" I said.

"Yes. . . Being in a position like this with me must excite you" Jacob jested. I ignored him. There wasn't much left to say. I ran out of excuses. I was wondering what Edward was up too. How would I feel if he was in his bed with another girl. I tried to break Jacob's grasp as it hurt even to imagine Edward cuddle someone else. His grip tightened. I felt like a teddy bear he was snuggling. He groaned. How will I feel when Jacob finds someone else to cuddle and keep warm. I couldn't imagine anyone else but me being the one he snuggled. I tried to shake the image out of my head. It wasn't right to use him. I didn't deserve either one of these two fantastic men. I was never happy just having one. I am a horrible person. I should let Jacob Black be free. Let him imprint on the right girl. Jake made an irritated and suffocated sigh. Why am I so selfish. I pulled away trying to give him some space to breathe but he just pulled me back into his arms. I give in, Just letting him hold me.

"What is wrong, then?" I asked more annoyed then puzzled. His breathing didn't seem as steady as it use to be and it began to make me worry.

"This room" He murmured into my hair. I didn't catch onto what he meant.

"What about it?" I questioned a little rudely.

"His scent is suffocating me" He sounded more sad then angered. It wasn't fair to keep Jacob caged with me.

"Sorry. . ." Its not like I could change anything about it. I had some perfume in the bathroom that Mom sent me last birthday, It hasn't even been opened yet. I always was afraid that maybe Edward or Jacob would comment how it didn't smell nice that I would have to take the longest shower possible.

"I could spray something else to-"

"No" He answered. I sat there with a dumb struck gaze on my face. Starring at the wall in confusion.

"Then what should I do. . ." I asked.

"Just. . . Don't move" I felt his face nestle into my hairline lightly. Frozen as I was, I caught on that he was using my own scent to distract himself. He sniffed appreciatively, And sighed in a relieved tone.

"Does it make you feel sick?" I asked, It was a possiblity.

"His scent, Yes. Yours. . ." His face nuzzled into the back of my head once more. I felt his smile spread across his well sculpted features.

"You smell so. . ." He tried to find a word. "mouthwatering" Jacob picked out of his vocabulary. It reminded me of the time Laurent described my scent.

"Thanks. . . I just use shampoo" I admitted a little flustered. He scoffed.

"No, Its not shampoo. . ." He told me. "Its like a flower. . . F-" He paused to think of the type of flower. "Fresia" He sounded proud of himself for figuring it out.

"I just use Head and Shoulders. . .No gardens" I laughed quietly. Jacob was silent. I felt a little awkward with his whole face at the back of my hair. I worried that there may have been some mangy knots that I could have missed. His arms were like a cage around me. With a sigh they locked in tighter, as if I was going to push him away.

I took a whiff of his own scent. Just as I expected. Like a fresh clean forest, It reminded me of camping trips Charlie, Renee and I would go on before the divorce. When we would sit around the camp fire under the midnight sky.The whole sky covered in engulfed darkness. With sparkling stars shining down as light.

" What are you thinking about. . .?" He asked me, curiously.

"Your scent" I answered to quickly. The wished I hadn't said anything at all.

"Ah. . ." He laughed, more amused then he should have been.

"Do I smell nice?" His hands grasped around my shoulders and turned me around swiftly that I felt a little dizzy. \

"Yep." With one quick answer. I didn't want to fluff anymore of that ego of his. He arched an eyebrow.

"Well description Bella. . ." He teased as he poked me in the rib cage. I bounce in his arms with a loud giggle burst through me.

"That tickled!" I sounded more bubbly then usual. A vicious grin shined upon his dark face and he continued to poke me.

"Juh-akeee!" I whine loudly. Jacob gave me two more before I could break out of his grasp and hold my sides from laughing so hard. He seemed to be laughing with me although I didn't even get any pokes in.

"You should be more quiet, Charlie doesn't know you have a boy in your bed" He stuck of his tongue. My face went pale. I starred at the acne covered ceiling in fear as I waited to hear the creaking of stairs from Charlie. Nothing. Just another athletic game I was unaware of.

"You're so oblivious. . ." He informed me lightly, I gave him a glare. It wasn't a real one but it was the best I could do in the situation.

"Anyways, I'm going to go" Jake stood up. I grabbed his arm without any hesitation. He turned to see my expression.

"Why ?" I sounded heart broken. Jacob smiled brightly by this.

". . . Sam wants to talk to me" He enlightened me. I felt my lips make the shape of an 'O' to excuse my pathetic emotion.

"Is it serious ?" I sat up.

"Hardly" Jacob pulled down his tee over his jean pockets.

"Just a little concerned about something, Did you enjoy our time in bed together ?" He asked with a large smiled plastered on his face. My eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Sure, Sure. Considering you barged into my bed." I said in a grim voice. His grin was still wide.

"Whatever happened to being a gentlemen. . . keeping a girl warm ?" He asked in a mock tone of sorrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever happened to my space in my bed I was free to roam around in." I replied. He laughed loudly and his brushed against his t shirt.

"You're wearing shirts a lot more often. . ." I just realized. He smirked.

"Would you rather I didn't?" He questioned loosely.

"It doesn't matter to me" I refused to say yes or no.

"Is that a yes?" Jacob urged at the question. I pushed his chest away as he came in closer.

"Just go talk to Sam" I commanded. He laughed warmly. He bent down and grab my chin. I starred up at him. His lips leaned to my forehead. A kiss was planted. I gawked up at him until he removed them. It was for a good few seconds, And I'm serious when I say good. Jacob's lips were so warm. . . How I wanted to grab his face and kiss him . . . WAIT, I have to stop saying that. . . Edward, Edward, Edward, EDWARD !

"See ya, Bells" Jake waved, Then he vanished.

Before I knew it I found myself on the bathroom floor. Searching under the sink for that perfume. Pushing useless bottles that haven't been used in ages. At the back there it was. " Le Lune " was printed on the box in shiny gold cursive letters. I felt a little bad that I didn't use it. On the box it had a background of the ocean under a moonlit sky. It was a very enchanting cover for just a perfume. I took the box with full force. Not admiring the box as much as I did. Breaking open and searching for the bottle shaped as a half moon. I take off the cap and sniff deeply. It was strong enough to hide Jacob's smell. At least it might be. I'm only human. I sprinted into the bedroom and begin spritz the bottle all over the bed. Of course I couldn't Even smell Jacob anymore since he left it wouldn't stop Edward for finding one quick presence. I wondered if I poured the whole bottle he would find the tiniest smell of my favourite werewolf. When the bottle was half full and the bed was soaked in the Fragrance I hid the bottle under the bed. The scent was very strong, It smelt like peaches. One spray was okay but all this made my eyes burn. I sighed in relief. I was_ hopefully_ safe from Edward's question on _"Why does it smell like mutt in here ?"_ I fell to the hardwood from the thumping and panicking of my heart. Edward was going to be here soon. I needed to calm down. Everything was going to be alright. It's not like Edward was some blood hound that could sniff a mystery from miles away. If he questions the scent I'll just say . . . I wanted to try a new air freshener. That's the plan. Memorize it. Burn it into your memory for your own safety and Jacob's, Isabella Swan. Just then the window opened. I sat up so quickly I almost fell back down from dizziness. Unbalanced as I was, I tried to be as quick as a vampire with trying to find a calm body position on the floor. Edward crawled through the window. He starred down at me with adoring eyes. I smiled back, Then coughed from inhaling the perfume. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he smelt the scent. My innocent looking smile was now looking quite guilty. I laughed nervously.

"H-Hey Edward" I held my greeting rather longer then it should have been.

"H-Hows it going? Snowing. . . Don't you love snow. So cold and refreshing. Christmas is coming that should be good. I wonder what I could get you for Christmas, Maybe a new coat! Not that you need one. Wait these are suppose to be surprises, Oh well its not like I like surprises, Its always like-" He stopped me with one cold finger. My heart pumped. It felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Why does. . ." He bent down to me.

". . . it smell. . ." He continued and stared at me with those liquid topaz eyes. My teeth clenched together in worry.

"Like a fruit basket in here?" I exhaled in relief. Then noticed he was still glaring at me. I smiled nervously at him.

"W-Well. . . Charlie said this house smelt really bad so I'm trying out this new a-air freshener" I lied quickly. My stuttering was not doing me any justice.

"Oh did he. . .?" Edward wasn't buying it. I forgot he could rumage through Charlie's mind.

"W-Well. . . I thought of it first. . ." I continued this fib. He continued to glare at me. I swallowed hard.

"Okay! I got a new perfume!" I lied even louder but it sounded more realistic.

"I knew you wouldn't like it!" I didn't need to pretend to be upset. I hid my face in the hardwood. He pulled me back up.

"Bella. . . Don't lie to me" I bit my lower lip in fear. It's not like he was going to kill me, Maybe not me. . .but maybe Jacob.

"I smell the mutt under this horrid fragrance." My eyes scrolled away. Now I'm glad I didn't use it in the first place on myself, If he thought it was so horrid.

"Bella. . . an explaination?" He waited. The butterflies flew around in my stomach in fear, Most likely trying to escape.

"Well. . . I had a nightmare. . ." I started from the very beginning.

"And _you _weren't here" I frowned at him, hinting that one point.

"So I called Jacob and he comforted me. . ." Edward inhaled in rage.

"You asked him to come over?" He said in a hiss.

"N-No, He invited himself. . . Then he was just hanging around in my room" Edward left me on the floor and sat in the rocking chair with his arms folded tightly. My eyebrows arched in sadness.

"I'm sorry. . ." I apologized sincerely.

"The fact that you would lie to me to protect that. . . **Dog**" He bolded the word in pure hatrid.

"Jacob is my friend, Edward!" I stood up.

"He was there for me when you weren't you should be grateful I'm still not terrified" I fumed and sat on the wet bed in anger. He watched me with full force. I focused on the wall in front of me in anger. His quiet footsteps prowled over to me.

"Bella. . . I'm sorry I wasn't here" He held me close to his cold, hard body. I sighed. His scent was alot sweeter then this perfume.

"But. . . I don't want you calling Jacob a mutt or a dog or. . . any other rude names" I pleaded.

"It's called freedom of speech Bella" I bit my lip at his excuse.

"Then I should be able to talk to Jacob without permission" I shot back. He sighed.

"Besides, Jacob doesn't call you a leech anymore after I asked him not too."

"He still does in his mind" He wasn't playing fair.

"It's not his fault you're able to read minds. . ." I defended.

"Fine" Edward said defeated, yet still hard and cold. I still sat in anger. I kind of wished Jacob was still here. My eyes widened of what I just thought. Then I shook my head frantically. No. No. No. I'm with Edward. The man I promised eternity too. How can I turn back now. No. It's not that I want to turn back. I'm delusional from the strength of this perfume. Jacob is just a simple crush. A simple crush I'd give my life over too.

"What was your dream about?" Edward asked as he awakened me back to reality. I then fiddled with my bracelet. The little wooden wolf figurine calling the moon I expected it to be calling too. Commanding to stay in the sky as for it was lonely. I would imagine that the moon would obey the poor lonely wolf. That it would forget to fall down. My heart ached for the story that my mind just created. That wolf didn't have anyone. Don't you go down, Moon. I hoped for the wolf to be happy.

"Fire and Ice" I answered.

"Oh ?" He sounded surprised. His cold hand brushed up against me. I shivered. My fingers left the wolf and played with the little diamond heart. It was frosty, just like Edward. With a thousands of perfectly sculpted faucets. So much effort went into the perfection itself. Once again. Just like Edward.

"The end of the world. . . ending either in ice or fire" I finished.

"You would be safe if I was there. . ." He informed me then played with a lock of my hair.

"But you weren't..." I sighed.

"Come on. . . Carlisle wants to talk to you" Edward stood up quickly and took my hand.

"But Charlie isn't asleep" I guessed more then blamed.

"Yes he is. . . Do you not hear him snoring?" Edward smiled that perfect crooked smile.My heart won't be able to take it if he keeps dazzling me. I wasn't even trying to pay attention to the snores.

"Alright." I jumped up.

"Window or door ?" I asked excitedly.

"Window. Get on" He commanded as he bent down. I swallowed my fear of getting hit by any object and obeyed him.

"Close your eyes" He told me. They were already closed. Thinking of a certain _mutt_.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING !**_

SO THAT IS CHAPTER 5, Hoped you liked it alot  
**VIEWERS, I MIGHT MAKE A BREAKING DAWN FOR JACOB FANS !  
Considering Breaking Dawn was sort of a let down FOR ME.  
So if you want me to write that too I will surely write one ! NO _RENESMEE_ THOUGH. (Stupid name,SORRY IF YOU LIKE IT.)**

Please review on what you liked in this story or what you hated (Maybe you hated Edward xD Kekeke. Nahh I'm only kidding)  
**Already started on Chapter 6** so if you review I will surely post it._ I LIKE TO BE PRESSURED ON WRITING MORE... SO WHEN YOU REVIEW ASKING FOR MORE I GET STARTED xD_ **Don't just leave this story if you liked it REVIEW !!**

**I keep forgetting to write the disclaimer OO'**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS !  
But I wish I did  
CAUSE THEN I WOULD MAKE BREAKING DAWN GOOD FOR JACOB FANS ;  
All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	6. Forbidden or Freedom

* * *

**ahhh my god, another chapter ?! holy crow ! :3  
Jacob does not appear in this chapter sadly . . . (SORRY)  
But Bella thinks about him A LOT **

**BUT HE APPEARS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D**

**OOH AND GUESS WHAT !!  
Since everyone writes the most amazing reviews here (love you all, so freaking much)  
I am now holding a BEST REVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER THINGY !**

**So when you are done reading I will list THREE best reviewers of the last chapter.**

**ISN'T THAT COOL ?! YOU MIGHT HAVE WON !! AND don't just scroll to the bottom and not read the story.**

**SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND GIVE ME AN AWESOME REVIEW AND YOU CAN BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

After getting over the dizziness Edward helped me down. I tried to collect some balance but the world around me was still spinning. Like the earth was being shaken and rocked by a great god. We were in front of the beautiful house. Standing on the porch. My vision finally steadied and everything stopped to shake after I inhaled deeply, But my head was still whirling from the speed. I pondered on how long that feeling would last, But the most part of my conscious was wondering what Sam was so concerned about. Forcing Jacob to leave, It was rather lucky he did need to speak with him at that moment. If it had been any later Jacob and Edward could have broke out into another brawl that there would be zero time to talk about the matter. I wonder if Jacob is in trouble with Sam. What did he do ? Jacob was always on a short leash with Sam but he never really seemed to mind. All for what, though ? I have to stop thinking about Jake constantly, It's really troubling. Focus on something else, Bella.

"So. . . What does Carlisle want to talk about ?" I asked, out of boredom. Usually, Carlisle would call a meeting for something serious. Edward stared at me quickly then turned his gaze to the house. He looked tortured. Well, That was my guess considering Edward was impossible to read.

"Well. . . . It's nothing to worry about." Edward covered himself and took my hand. I grumbled a sigh. If it was nothing to be concerned with why was it such a demand to bring me here, especially when I'm grounded.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm going to hear about it soon enough. . ." I advised. He shot me a look that automatically gained my silence.

"Then you can wait." Edward hissed, a bone chilling tone. He sure looked like a vampire lately. Not that I can complain. It is his who he is. I broke out into a sweat and began to worry if it was the Volturi. They came to get me. Edward was handing me over for there own sick pleasure. There was no one else but them who could be after me. Laurent was dead, Victoria was dead and so was James. Just the Volturi. It had to be them. Would Edward really give me to them so easily. Maybe he didn't love me anymore. I wouldn't be surprised. It's not like I was in any worthy to be with him. He left me before in such a state that I couldn't of saw it coming. Was he going to break my heart again. No. That can't be it. Could it? Would Edward do that to me again. He told he wouldn't leave me. Edward told me that alot of times before he did the first time. Maybe I'm a burden in his life that he is giving me to the Volturi. Maybe he was only being nice to me so that I would come with him here. Maybe he only made me think he loved me back for this.

"Bella. . . You look pale" Edward enlightened me. I looked up at him with eyes that were burning from holding back tears. He gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Its the Volturi" I accused.

"What?"

"They're here are they not ?" I sniffled then quickly, continued before he interupted.

". . . Thats why you brought me here. . . To give me to them" My voice cracked.

"Are you insane? I wouldn't give you to Volturi if both our lifes depended on it!" He grabbed my shoulders. Both ?

"B-But. . . Carlisle only holds meetings when-" I broke off from a sniffle.

"something bad happens." I finished, but still continued to whimper loudly. I didn't want to die now.

"Bella, don't be foolish, Carlisle just wants to keep tabs on you for safety" He confessed. My eyelids fluttered swiftly.

"That's all?" I choked.

"Yes! Yes!" He nodded his head wildly.

"O-Oh. . ." I calmed down a little. Safety. Of course. Edward hasn't changed me into a vampire _yet_. . . We have to keep tabs on me at all times for safety. The Volturi could come any second.

"Everything is okay. . . I would never give up your life for such _a low cost_. . ." I looked up again. _For a low cost_. The words stung into me.

"Y-You. . . would. . . " I couldn't finish.

He opened the door.

"Relax, Bella" He wiped my face, detecting for any tears that might have popped out.

"Smile for me." He commanded sweetly. I did. His smile softened.

"That's my girl" He kissed me tenderly and I found myself kissing back automatically but my lips felt limp.He finished up and dragged me into the house. The hall was empty. Quiet too. Very eery without the beautiful faces smiling to greet you. My fists tightened in fear. A bad vibe flew through me.

"Bella. . . relax _please_" He scolded. I tried to undo my fists but they wouldn't budge. Edward slipped out of his coat and put it on the cherry wood jacket rack. I stood by him as close as I could as for the tension from the silence seemed to suffocate me more then Jacob had been smothered by Edward's scent. I followed him as he took quick corners. Curtly again, Roaming through the classical and well mannered rooms that are hardly seen as often. In the room that I guessed was the library, As for every wall had books to cover it, Carlisle sat in a separate desk in a chair I would have thought was a throne. He surely did look like a king. I swallowed. I still felt the tension strangle me. I wondered why I was so worried. Something in my gut warned me that this wasn't all about keeping tabs on me. Something very bad. Even in my heart too. Why wasn't Alice around. Usually teasing and following us in a bubbly mood. Emmett and Rosalie, why weren't they here. Why wasn't Emmett here to goof around and make jokes. Why wasn't Rosalie here to lead of a cold yet mysterious vibe. What about Jasper. Where did they all go. If it wasn't important why did they all flee the house.

"Hello Edward, Bella." Carlisle greeted without a smile and put down his pen. He put his hands together after he gestured us to sit down. Edward sat down first and I quickly imitated. Carlisle inhaled slowly. Although they don't need to breathe, They sure know how to add the build up. I felt my breathing not as steady. It was rather loud too. I focused on the ivory carpet.

"Hello Carlisle" Edward greeted simply yet this sounded very much business then just a normal greeting.I didn't understand what it could be about. I wished I was keyed into the horrible news.

"So. . . Bella" Carlisle's hard gaze stuck to me. I stared back nervously.

"Y-Yes" I answered in a weak voice.

"I notice you are good friends with the werewolf clan. . ." I guess he was making light conversation before the rough patch. That's just fine. I could deal with that, considering I was talking about werewolves. Maybe the thought of Jacob's face could slow down my nerves before Carlisle gives me the horrible news.

"Y-Yeah" I couldn't make my voice any stronger.

"I see. . . You seem to be fond with that Jacob Black"

"Yeah. . . He's my good _friend_" I informed. _Friend_, being the understatement, and _good_. Jacob is my _fantastic crush_. Just a simple crush, Just a simple crush I could get over soon enough. . . . I tried to convince myself the lie.

"Yes. . .I see. . ." He flipped through a paper tiredly.

"I would believe it would be best if you not interact with the men from La Push anymore. . . For your own safety" My pupils widened in surprised. Carlisle was now telling me what to do like Charlie ?

"What. . .?" Carlisle looked up to me.

"The treaty is breaking, Bella. Edward lost his temper, which was foolish of you" Carlisle shot it at Edward. Edward focused away from both our glances.

"They could take you hostage if they pleased to-"

"**Wait** !" I didn't realize it but my body was no longer sitting in the overly comfortable chair. Carlisle and Edward stared at me patiently. I gulped.

"You won't let me see Jacob anymore ?!" I screeched. Edward didn't flinch from my volume.

"It's for your own good that-"

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what is good for me, If I can't see Jacob then nothing is good, Everything would be devastating !" I summarized. _Devastating_ was an understatement also.

"Bella, Please. You are acting-" Edward reached for me.

"Unreasonable." Carlisle finished. Edward nodded at Carlisle's statement.

"No..." I whispered. They couldn't tell me who I couldn't hang out with, Especially not Jacob. Jacob is my soul mate were talking about here.

"I'm sorry but that is the way it has to be." Carlisle added and crossed his arms. Their words only sounded ridiculous to me.

"No." My volume tuned louder.

"Bella. . . Just sit back down." Edward commanded as his hand swayed back to the previous chair I sprang out of.

"No, No. The pack would never hurt me. Jacob wouldn't allow that. I'll be with Jacob, and you can't stop me." I turned around and my legs began to pump for the door.

I'm tired of being forbidden. I want to break free. Freedom, and to lead the raid of my freedom would be the sunlight.

* * *

**Ooh, CLIFFY. Don't you just hate the little buggers ?**

**  
SO NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. . . **_**THE THREE BEST REVIEWERS OF THE LAST CHAPTER !**_

**_NUMBER ONE is. . . . (drum roll imitation)  
_**Hearts of Eternity  
**WOOT YOU WON !! This person won because they convinced me to keep writing this lovely little story.  
Didn't just win because it's the longest review I ever recieved xD AND HOW CAN I TURN DOWN A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF COOKIES ?!  
****_  
NUMBER TWO is. . ._**  
Wednesday Illiono  
**_JUST BECAUSE THAT WAS AWESOME. They said it was the best fan fic they ever read ! (Hopefully she or he read more than one)  
_****_  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST is. . .  
_**bellaorharry96  
**_BECAUSE I TURNED A TEAM EDWARD INTO A TEAM JACOB JUST BY WRITING (Possibly, I'm still proud of myself)  
_****_Well, That's who won for the last chapter ! YOU CAN WIN NEXT TIME IF YOU LEAVE AN AWESOME REVIEW_**

**_See ya next time, folks !_**


	7. Time To Pretend

**_Here is Chapter SEVEN, look at me posting like a mad woman !  
I felt bad for not having any Jacob in the last chapter, so I hope his actions make up for that in this.  
Seven is my lucky number so I hope you all like it as much as I had fun writing it !_**

**_ENJOY !_**

**_I wonder who won the contest this chapter ! I'm starting to wonder if people are telling the truth in there reviews anymore considering it's a contest xD  
Oh well, I still love reading them !_**

* * *

Luckily, I made it out of the Cullen house without any vampires dragging me back into that vane conversation. I was at home, crying. How could Edward even suggest that I stay away from Jacob ? I thought he understood how much Jacob means to me. This wasn't right, I actually screamed at him and Carlisle. It's not like they didn't deserve it though. _Forbidden_. . . well, I don't care what they say. Carlisle isn't _my_ father so I don't have to follow his rules. If I want to see Jacob and the pack, then I will. I'll face the damn consequences.

I sat in my bed sobbing quietly, not to cause Charlie busting through the door and ask what happened. It was no picnic getting inside my bedroom without Charlie being aware that I left. _I _had to climb a tree! _Me_! Climb a tree that was completely unsteady and dainty. I almost broke my neck in the process. When I managed to climb in through the open window, I closed the window tightly after me on purpose. I didn't want_ any_ visitors tonight.

* * *

The day for school was slower than usual. Edward didn't talk to me, but it's not like I was _aching_ to talk to him. He tried to say something to me once but I didn't dare to look at him. _If_ I looked at his golden eyes and that pearly smile I would have forgiven him out of bedazzlement. Our first fight, really. He said

_' Bella, will you please be reasonable. '_ and I got so mad just from that, That I asked the teacher to go to the _washroom_, didn't have to go, Just needed to avoid his voice. _Be reasonable_. . . what does that even mean? Edward thinks being _reasonable_ means smiling and being just spectacular from not being with my best friend/ Affectionate crush. I could never avoid Jacob on someone else's terms. It was now lunch time, and today I was sitting with Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica. Of course, I didn't count Lauren on the count of she was glaring at me and whispering distasteful insults to Jessica the whole time.

"So, you had a fight then ?" Angela asked quietly, with sad eyes. I guess she knew what it was like to have one with Ben. I nodded, but my eyes did not fill with any sorrow.

"What ? _Really_ ?" Mike asked, apparently Angela's whisper was loud enough for Mike to hear. His voice was full of excitement. My teeth grinded, It's not like he had anything to be happy about, Not like I was going to date him now.

"Yeah. It's stupid, don't worry about it." I answered and took a small bite out of a Dorito chip.

"_Everyone_ is talking about it." Angela said. This caught my surprise. How do people even know ? Was Edward telling people ? That didn't seem like him.

"Oh, How do they know ?" I asked, anxiously.

"Well, they saw what happened in science, how he was trying to talk to you but you were ignoring him." Angela whispered. Mike smiled, delighted.

"Oh." Why do people even care ? Am I a celebrity at this school for being the _only_ girl to date Edward ?

"Will you tell me what happened ?" Angela murmured. It wasn't like I was going to say Edward the vampire won't let me see Jacob the werewolf. Mike leaned in closer to hear.

"Well, yeah. . . Couldn't hurt. " I muttered to myself. Angela smiled. Angela I could trust, I don't think she'd spread it, Mike on the other hand. . .

"Just that. . ." I sighed. I had to get it off my chest.

"He is trying to control me !" I said a little louder by reflex. I bet he is listening, I hope he is. . . He needs to hear this.

"Really ? How ?" Mike asked.

"He is telling me I can't go see Jacob !" I made a fist. It felt good to say this.

"Jacob Black ? The one from La Push ?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, He said I shouldn't go see him anymore."

"Wow, that's rude." Mike said, purposely.

"Maybe you should break up with him." Mike suggested, happily.

"He is just jealous, probably." Angela said, but she wasn't in the delightful tone as Mike was.

"Well, It doesn't matter because I'm _seeing_ Jacob today." I smirked a little, I was being that rebel Jake had summarized yesturday. He'd be so proud.

"**REALLY** ?" Lauren butted in loudly.

"Y-Yeah." I didn't expect her to talk to me, ever.

"So, you're cheating on him then ?" Lauren asked. Mike looked at her then me, in hope of truth in Lauren's question. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell everyone.

"No. . ." I said slowly.

"I saw that Jacob Black, He really is sexy." Jessica purred loudly, and waved a hand to her chest as if she was in heat, although it was December, _Apparently_.

"I know. . ." Lauren cooed. I blushed, I knew Jacob was beautiful but I didn't know _everyone_ thought he was sexy, But I guess I can see why they would think that. No shirt, well built muscles. . . Clear blue eyes. . . Wait, Did I just_ drool_ ?! I wiped my lip and hid the evidence quickly.

"I talked to Jacob once." A voice said, My head turned to the sound. Ben was munching on a french fry.

"You did ?" I didn't know Jacob knew anyone from my school besides me and Edward.

"Yeah, Saw him in La Push once." Ben answered, while he swallowed the food.

"He was with a bunch of buff guys, They were all chilling outside of that _Seven Eleven_." Ben turned to Angela, She nodded. Apparently they were there together once.

"Yeah, Some how I ended up talking to him, Because I remember he was here once with that_ sick_ motorcycle." Ben looked at Mike, and Mike nodded with a smirk and they bumped fists together.

"I asked if he knew you and Edward, He smiled when I asked you second, but when I asked Edward he seemed to roll his eyes." Ben laughed and so did Mike. I couldn't help but smile, that was _my_ Jacob, alright.

"He seems like a cool guy, He gave me his number to chill sometime." Ben then took another fry. Well, That was nice of Jacob. I hope he didn't do that just to get answers from Ben about me.

"Yeah, I saw him at the school once, Looked like he was going to punch the _pretty boy's_ face in." Mike chuckled loudly. I guessed that _'Pretty boy'_ was Edward.  
To everyone here, Jacob seemed like such a cool guy although he was younger than us. I felt a little welcome to talk about him freely. I knew the cool guy, I smirked to myself.

"I went to the movies with him and Bella once, He seemed pretty into you." Mike turned to me, I was unsure if he was okay with that but he was smiling at me in a teasing way. I blushed.

"Bella, we should hang out and you can invite Jake." Jessica suggested, and Lauren looked pleased by this.

"Yeah, for sure. I'll come too." She smiled, Did I earn her trust now ? But I found myself smiling back.

"I want to come too, Jake seems cool." Ben smiled eagerly.

"Well, If Ben is going I'm coming." Angela laughed and Ben squeezed her with his arm over her. I was more comfortable if Angela was coming.

"Me too." Mike agreed.

"Saturday then ?" Lauren asked everyone.

"Well, I'll ask him tonight, I'll tell you tomorrow." I felt my grin widened. It was nice that I could hang out with everyone and not just Edward all the time.

"Coolie." Jessica giggled. I hoped she was not thinking about hooking up with him, wait, I don't have the right to say who Jake can't date. . . God, Bella just admit you love him ! Ugh, shut up conscious. I took a glance to the Cullen table, Edward was sitting alone. Glaring at me. I took no interest in this. I turned back to Mike, as he offered me a french fry. I could survive without Edward, in the social society of high school.

* * *

I was so happy as I drived down to Jake's house. Bouncing in my seat. I was surprised to find myself in such a good mood, I was sure that today would be horrible with Edward badgering me, But I was happy as a child receiving a balloon for the first time. Jacob could only make this day better. As my truck, came to a prowl when Jacob's house appeared to my sight. Jacob was already standing outside, He too, was smiling. This only made me more hyper, I felt like I had too many energy drinks. I was actually shaking from excitement. I popped out of my truck and bounced over to Jake.

"_Jacob _!" I sang happily and threw myself at him. He caught me and crushed me in his hug and I _tried_ my best to crush him back.

"Hey, Bella." He said softly, I snuggled myself in his chest.

"You seem to be in a great mood, Did Edward schedule the date of turning you into a parasite sooner now ?" He rubbed my back. I pulled back, with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Ha ha," I answered dryly.

"Come to think about it. . . Something bad happened." I finally announced, in surprise. I was so happy though it made me confused. Jacob arched his dark eyebrows.

"Then why are you so happy ?" He asked, but still smiled.

"I have no idea." I laughed.

"Let me look into your eyes." Jacob leaned closer to my face, and I laughed even louder.

"Why ?" I giggled out.

"Are you high ? On Drugs ? " He asked skeptically. I laughed even louder. He didn't seem to calm down when I laughed at his question.

"Nope, I'm clean today." I joked. He didn't find it funny.

"So what happened that is bad ?" He asked, with narrow eyes.

"Edward is now forbidding me to see you." I said, with a scowl now. Just the words lowered my happiness. Stupid Edward. Jacob scowled too.

"Then why are you here ? " He asked, I felt a little hurt by this.

"What, Jacob ? Do you really think I do everything Edward commands me ?" I laughed a little. He smirked for a minute.

"Most of the time." He added, his smile so wide. I guess when I did this, It really meant something to him.

"Well, I'm a rebel, remember ?" I asked with a gitty chuckle.

"How could I forget ?" He squeezed me tighter.

"Air, Jacob ! Air !" I begged and he let me go. He stared at me for a bit, still in his grasp. His lips crushed mine. I didn't even get to gasp that it was so fast. His lips molded around mine and with his power I found myself moving my lips with him as if they were stuck with his. The heat from his lips sinking into mine, Oh what a feeling! This felt so right. . . No, Bella! You're cheating on Edward by doing this! I managed to pull away and he stopped too.

"Jacob. . . why ?!" I punch his chest over and over again and he only laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said, so easily it was almost sickening. I sighed, loudly.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen." I commanded, if I let him kiss me any longer I'd probably forget to regret it.

"You can pretend all you want. That's what I'll be dreaming about tonight." His words only made me crave the heat of his lips even more. I had a feeling, That I'd be dreaming the same.

"Can we go fix cars now ?" I asked, tiredly.

"Sure you don't want to kiss me again ?" Jake asked, hopefully. Of course, I wanted too. That's all I wanted !

"I'm good, thank you." I said, as I got out of his arms and headed for the garage. I heard Jake's muffled laughter as he followed me in.

* * *

Jake was bent over the the car's hood and was turning something I was unaware of but it was near the engine. He was wearing no shirt today. In December ! Not that I'm complaining. . . with the sweat beaded over his abs. Little marks of oil over his right eyebrow, it was absolutely adorable. He was biting his lip in concentration and I just sat on the stool studying his movements, I was biting my lip only trying to resist him. I could now see what Jessica and Lauren saw, Jacob Black was very sexy. Just as sexy as Edward, But Jake was more naturally good looking I would guess. He didn't need venom in his system to make himself look marvelous. I was a little happy about that. Edward was not mentioned in my thoughts a lot as usual. I was seriously mad at him and I can admit I didn't even miss him right now.

"Oh, Jake." I called loudly. He turned to me, still working on whatever.

"Yes?" He answered softly, My butterflies roamed.

"D-Do you want to hang out this Saturday with my friends ?" I was surprised, but automatically I called them my friends. I didn't mind it either.

"If you mean the pixie vampire, then I'll pass." Jake muttered. I scowled.

"I have other friends." I muttered, angrily. Jacob laughed and my scowl got tighter.

"With Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and _Ben_." I listed but said Ben's name in a different tone to outline it from the rest.

"Ben ? I know him." Jacob slided out from under the hood and wiped his oiled hands with a hanker chief.

"I've heard." I teased. Jacob smiled.

"Sounds cool, You actually want to hang out with me without it being a punishment."

"I always want to hang out with you." I said loudly, It was defintely true.

"Sure, Sure." He said as he rolled his eyes, I always want to be with you, I wished to confess.

"I wish you went to my school, It'd be so much fun." I admitted.

"Sure would, I could embarrass you in front of your senior friends all day." He laughed.

"All my senior friends think of you as a god."

"Ha ha, Really ?" Jacob smiled eagerly.

"Yep. So, you'll come then ? " I asked, happily.

"Edward going ?" Jake asked, and I could see in his eyes that he was expecting a yes. My eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm not talking to him." I said, unashamed. Jake smiled even larger.

"Your first fight, Never thought I'd see the day." He came a bit closer to me and leaned against the car.

"I don't care." I muttered. And I was shocked a little by the truth in my tone.

"If it was anyone else you would have went with his orders." Jake said. I was unsure what he meant.

"What do you mean ?" I asked.

"I'm special to you, Bella. You love me."Jake accused. My eye's widened. Was it that obvious ?! and I couldn't find a way to answer or deny it.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you do and you don't have to lie." Jacob purred and closed his eyes with a soft grin on his tanned face.

"Er. . ." I couldn't find a smart sentence.

"Just knowing you do . . . Makes me feel like all my hard work is paying off." Jake sounded relaxed.

"Paying off ?" I asked.

"Maybe, just maybe. . . You won't become a leech if I keep making you see that you love me." Jacob, sounded utterly hopeful.

"It's me versus every guy and I feel a little bit better knowing I'm winning, slightly." Jacob muttered so warmly I could have sworn he was singing this to me.

"Jake, let's not get ahead of ourselves. What makes you think I love you ?" I asked, but I didn't sound convincing.

"You look at me differently. . . since I kissed you when Edward was out of town."

"Slowly, realizing you are in love. . ." Jake stepped closer, even with his eyes closed he was able to find me. One eye opened and he was able to grab my hand.

"And I'll wait forever for you to be able to admit it." At that moment, I wanted to scream the confession at him, but Edward. . .

"That might take a lot of Patience." I whispered.

"I think were done for today." Jake laughed. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. My lips pouted more to give back the kiss.

"You can pretend that didn't happen either." He whispered, still close to my lips.I was in utter silence and he stepped away.

"See ya tomorrow." He waved and with that I picked up my backpack slowly and left the garage, with a lot more on my mind. My lips burned a sensation that felt like Jacob's lips never left mine, and I couldn't lie that I loved the feeling, and the taste as I licked my rose coloured lips.

* * *

"So, Jacob can come tomorrow." I announced to the table and everyone seemed to cheer. Lauren and Jessica giggled amongst themselves. Mike and Ben conversed. Angela seemed happy too. Then after Ben asked Mike something his expression changed completely and quickly turned to me.

"Well, is Edward coming too ?" Mike asked, with an irritated look in his blue eyes.

"No." I smiled a little to myself. I checked to see his table and he was still glaring. With that, I began to whistle joyfully.

* * *

**_WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Bella now admits she is in love with Jacob but she is still tied between her love with Edward (That could possibly be fading)_**

**_NOW FOR THIS CHAPTER'S THREE BEST REVIWERS (Impersonate's a little music as the theme!)_**

_**LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES A RAIDING CHAMPION FOR NUMBER ONE !  
**Hearts of Eternity_  
I swear your reviews are more descriptive than my stories, Makes me want to cry tears of joy !  
I swear, reviews like your's get me started on the next chapter ! If only everyone could review so beautifully like you do. . (sigh.)

_**NUMBER TWO  
**kenwoody_  
Only because this user will torture me with a feather! xD No I'm kidding, This person made me giggle!  
PLUS THIS PERSON IS GIVING ME A LIFE SUPPLY OF BROWNIES! HOW CAN I DENY THAT ?!  
You sir or madam are awesome :)

_**NUMBER THREE ( had a real tough time because I wanted to choose EVERYONE)  
**XxKMacxX_  
Just because they are simply AMAZING, and I loved there comment. You rock !

(I'm sorry to _Emily Stole the World, Wishing for a Werewolf_, I wanted to give you guys the contest thingy too but I can only pick three  
You both are still rad !)

**_YOU CAN WIN NEXT TIME, JUST GOT TO LEAVE AN AWESOME REVIEW ! _**

**_SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS !_**


	8. Red Knuckles

**_Sorry this is late, I WAS STRUCK WITH WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THE FIRST TIME!  
It was a tough battle but I won! All for my wonderful reviewers!  
Did you know the last chapter isn't for a long while ?! (Should you be happy or upset ?! I don't know I'm not you xD)_**

**_Imagine a chapter 1005985930075095589592 xD_**

**_I have to much free time._**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT. (btw, does anyone like my chapter titles ?) _**

* * *

"The amusement park ?" Jake asked, but he looked rather amused.

"Wasn't my idea, but that is what everyone has decided." I answered, with my arms resting on the table and hiding my scowl. I was not the best with roller coasters. If Jake knew, he'd probably make fun of me or actually make me go on all of them. I let out a heavy sigh and it was muffled into my forearms. Jake left his hood once again, It only made me nervous he was going to tell me he'll wait forever for me again, convincing me to leave Edward. . .

"Isn't it a little cold for you humans ?" Jake teased. I was relieved by his question. No more deja vu.

"It's that new indoor one, with the skating rinks inside, I don't know how they manage to fit all the roller coasters into one building. . ." I muttered, they should just get rid of them, then I won't have to admit I hate them.

"Sounds fun. Do you mind if I bring Embry ?" Jacob asked, he turned his head over and over in different directions trying to see my expression.

"Well, I don't mind." I admitted, hopefully everyone else was okay with that. I'm pretty sure Lauren and Jessica wouldn't mind. I lifted my head finally. Jake smirked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, you don't like roller coasters ?" He guessed perfectly, I was so easy to read for him.

"That obvious ?" I asked, sadly.

"Very, What are you afraid of, I'll be there." Jake smiled so blissfully towards me. I shot back a disapproving glare.

"Doubt it, Lauren and Jessica will claim you by then." I said, a little grudgingly.

"Hm, why ?" Jake asked, his smiled faded with his cocked eyebrows. I sighed another strong sigh. Did I really have to tell him ? Was he unaware ?

"To them, you are_ sexy_." and I said the last word in a different voice as if I was making fun of the two. Jake let out a thundering laughter. His eyes became slits from chuckling so loudly, and I let out a muted laughter too. Only because I couldn't help it when Jake laughed like that.

"Do you agree with them ?" He asked as he wiped a tear off his face. Here we go, always putting me on the spot.

"Sure, sure." I answered, imitating his thick voice. At least it wasn't a lie.

"So, you're jealous then ?" Jacob badgered.

"Oh yeah, I wish I was a werewolf and never wear a shirt all day." I muttered, tiredly. I thought I heard him whisper.

_"I wouldn't mind the last bit._" I threw his black coated hanker chief at him and he caught it by reflex, he shot his smug essence directly at me and I was blinded. I wiped the oil off of my hands with my jeans.

"I_ meant_, you're jealous that I'll be taken away by your own friends ?" He asked, still laughing quietly at earlier.

"Well, I don't know." I was completely unsure. If I saw Jessica and Jacob make out I'd probably would be. . .

"You probably won't t think of me, you'll be so distracted with them." I muttered, distastefully.

"Just don't imprint on them !" I warned pointing a pale finger to his nose. He looked at my finger that his eyes went crossed for a mid second then he smiled at me.

"I promise." He murmured which sounded like a heavenly melody.

"I doubt you can promise that." I growled, so maybe I was jealous.I pulled back my finger.

"I bet they are not as pretty as you." Jake made his assumption. Changing the subject so easily.

"Nope, wrong." I answered for him. His large hand pushed a few stray fringe pieces out of my face.

"I think you are lying, Miss Bella Swan." Jake mumbled softly.

"Jake, please stop with the flirting." I begged, practically.

"What's wrong with it ? You're single again are you not ?" Jake asked with a slight frown.

". . . I. . . um . . . maybe." I finally uttered in surprise. It was a possibility. Jake laughed silently and swayed his way to the car. He leaned in and turned on the radio. Twisting the knobs until he found something fast. He swayed over to me. He left out a hand for me to grab.

"May I have this dance ?" He asked politely. I felt the heat on my cheeks spread to the rest of my face.

"This song is too fast." I accused. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So ?" He asked. I took the time to remember what song this was as I remember I have heard it before. It was overplayed on radio once in a while ago. Here in your arms by Hello goodbye. My head nodded with my guess. The chorus ended and the singer was now speaking slowly. The drumbeat then quicken but the lead singer did not keep up with the beat. Jake snatched my hand before I could protest once more.

_"Our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush. . ."_ He sang as if he was speaking. Jake stared down at me and I swear I never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

"Jake. . ." I whined, I did not like to move my body in any shape or form. Jake's strength forced my arms to sway with the beat. His tanned fingers intertwined with mine as we both moved slowly to the drum base.

_"Because our lips can touch. . . here."_ The beat was twice as fast now and I did not want to move an inch. I'd make a fool of myself in front of him. Jake just smiled at me and he knew I didn't want to bust out in the swift grooves. We stayed in the same position just swaying like a wave in the ocean. I couldn't help but smile now, his warmth was relaxing. Stuck together like glue, and I wasn't complaining.

"Way to spend a Friday night, eh ?" Jake teased.

"We have tomorrow to spend the weekend like normal teenagers." I stuck out my tongue. Jake removed his left hand from mine and span me around with his other hand. When I came back to his view I glared. His arms wrapped around me and tied across my back tightly. With his touch, I soothed. No longer tense from the heat.

"Here in your arms." I mumbled into Jacob's firm chest and over the blaring music, I thought I heard Jacob's thick husky voice sing the exact same words. I nestled in, and smiled as I continued rock with the tune.

* * *

Lauren and Jessica looked more dolled up than usual. The layers of eyeliner were full on today, with bright red coated lip gloss. Eyelashes curled until they hit the eye lid once more. I felt a little under dressed for an amusement park. All I wore was a pale grey hoodie with a simple graphic tee. Some tight jeans and my usual sneakers. It was cold, and I was grateful it was an indoor park. Angela wore some skinny jeans and a jacket with fur around the hood. Ben had his hands at her waist and she didn't mind. She smiled back up to him with adoring eyes, and just from the sight I was smiling automatically. I see why people use the term _"Look good together."_It was made for people like that. If Ben was a werewolf, Angela would be his imprint, no doubt about it. Mike was standing beside me, leaning againt a giant sign saying _"WELCOME TO CASTA LODGE."_ The silly name for the building, with a little cartoon panda bear waving in a welcoming way.

"Is he going to be much longer ?" Mike grumbled out in an exhausted sigh. I frowned, slightly. It had only been ten minutes of waiting.

"He shouldn't be, but he might be getting Embry." I told him. Irritation written in every space between the tone. Mike groaned loudly.

"Who is Embry ?" Jessica asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, He's a friend of Jacob's. I hope you don't mind. _Jake_ invited him." I said, a little ashamed. Throwing the blame to Jake. Hopefully, they wouldn't be to angry about that. Jessica looked at Lauren with excitement and then she and her squealed.

"That's great !" Jessica bounced, still looking at Lauren.

"One for you and one for me." Lauren giggled, quietly. Giving Lauren a slight nudge.

"I call Jacob though." Jessica whispered back.

"No way, I haven't seen the other guy yet !" Lauren snapped. I bit my tongue and tried to adjust my eyebrows back to normal complexion. I didn't want to hear anymore from that conversation. That is a possibility though, If Jake ends up pairing with Jessica or maybe even Lauren, then what am I going to do? If the other pairs up with Embry I'm stuck with Mike all day! Who knows what he'll do if he sees everyone getting together! I refuse to hook up with Newton, not like I can. . . I'm still dating Edward. . . I think. Edward would let me know, he's polite like that. I'm still happily together, well, maybe not happy. . .but I miss Edward.  
A black truck finally prowled up towards our group. Slowing down, Jake pushed open the shot gun's door, and leapt out. Actually wearing a shirt ! Someone take a picture, we won't see this often. He was wearing a jacket also. Jacob didn't look half bad, hey, he didn't look _any_bad. I wondered how he was surviving with the layers including the werewolf heat. Embry stepped out after him.

"Thanks, man." Embry hollered as he turned back to whoever was driving.

"No problem, Have fun with the seniors!" The voice, I recognized it so well. It was Quil. Unlike Jacob and Embry, Quil wasn't wearing much. Just some casual denim, no shoes. Embry slammed the door shut as he laughed at Quil's jive. Before I realized it, I was in the arms of Jacob. Being squeezed out of my own will. My head resting on his shoulder was able to view Jessica and Lauren scowl. Lauren leaned to Jessica's ear and mumbled something that sounded like a growl. Jessica nodded. I felt my eyes roll. There trust was ever so strong. . .

"Bells." Jake soothed into my ear before releasing me. I inhaled for oxygen. Embry came to me, and crushed me as well. I was lucky to have got in some air before it happened. When Embry stepped back, Jake was giving him a glare. So protective. Embry just threw him a impish grin.

"Um, introduce yourselves." I commanded, hoping to distract Jacob. Jake easily was drifted and smiled. He turned to the closest person to him that wasn't Embry or I. Angela.

"Hi, Nice to meet you. I'm Jake." He held out his large dark hand to her. Angela, feeling a little flustered, grabbed it and shook. Ben stepped in.

"Hey, man." Ben's stern voice broke out into a chuckle.

"She's mine, mmkay ?" He laughed. Ben's arms wrapping around Angela's waist from behind. Angela looked panicked. Obviously, she didn't guess they were joking. Jake let out a laugh also.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ben." Jake assured, only reason he could say that so easily was because he knew she wasn't his imprint. I felt a little relieved, Angela is Ben's imprint. I smirked from my own joke. Jacob patted Ben's back as a friendly gesture.

"Remember me ?" Mike pushed a hand to Jake. Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, the weakest stomach I ever met." He grabbed his hand and pressed down on it firmly, almost as if Jake was showing off, I was afraid it would hurt Mike. Mike's smile faded back into a scowl, by Jake's mocking or his own pain I was completely unsure, possibly both.

"I'm Lauren...We know each other from a while ago...You really grew up." Lauren said seductively, breaking through the hand's of Mike and Jake, Mike didn't seem that upset by it though. A relieved look in his face as he turned to Ben. Jake's face went blank but when his face pulled back in composition, he smirked from remembering what I said the other day about her.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. " Shooting a pearly smile, Lauren blushed. I frowned. Must he beam those brilliant smiles ? They are too alluring for human eyes! Especially Lauren's fishy eyes.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said more to Embry. I guess there decisions on men they were going to snag were chosen by the smile Jake had flashed to Lauren.

"Nice to meet you," Embry said briefly. Jessica fluttered her eye lashes as if she had a nervous twitch.

"What's wrong with your eye ?" Embry asked, disgusted. I bursted out laughing. Jake let out a roar of laughter too. Jessica pouted. Embry was still confused.

* * *

As expected, I was stuck with Mike. Mike didn't seem to mind. Lauren practically clung to Jake's arm. Jake looked rather disturbed. Embry seemed to be hitting it off with Jessica, although there meeting was rather awkward.

Angela and Ben went for something to eat, they told me if there was any trouble they could just call Ben's cell. I don't know why they told me of all people. I didn't have a cell phone on me. Mike might have had one so that is what I'm hoping if two werewolves can't handle the trouble created. I sighed, sitting on a bench with Mike Newton. Mike yawned, very loudly. I don't blame him, I'm extremely bored. A weight of some sort rested on my shoulders. Mike's arm managed to come over me. Squeezing me slightly, and leaning my body weight to him.

"Mike. . ." I mumbled lifting his arm off and retrieving back to my regular spot.

"I'm dating Edward." I excused. At least, I think I am, It's my only excuse for him to back off so I'm taking it.

"Oh, forgot." Mike sounded so humiliated as he inherited his arm back.

"Ahem." A voice echoed to my ears. Realizing it was Jacob, I turned around and rested my eyes on him. More relieved than I should have exposed.

"Can I steal Bella away for a second ?" Jake asked, grasping my shoulders. Mike nodded, eagerly. I stood up and followed Jacob as he stalked off. When we arrived under a bridge, Jacob came to a halt.

"_Get.Her.Away.From.Me."_ Jacob said, through his teeth. I scoffed.

"Why should I ?" I asked, scornfully.

"You fully ditched me." I snapped. Left alone with Mike Newton for an hour an a half ! He could bat his black lashes all he wants or flash those brilliant smiles, he is not getting away with this one easily.

"I didn't! She dragged me away!" Jacob shouted in a whisper. I nodded in a hot rage.

"Oh, She did." I said, still in disbelief.

"Yes!" Jake nodded swiftly. Shaking his hair into a bit of a mess.

"And you couldn't have ripped her off your arm or is she too strong for you ?" I glowered.

"I didn't want too because I thought she's your friend!"

"Well, She isn't!" I growled.

"I know that now." Jake muttered.

"What? Did she say something about me ?!" I whispered. Jake just nodded, guess he didn't like to be the middle man.

"Tell me !" I demmanded.

"No."

"Protecting her over me?!" I slightly yelled.

"No, it's just. . . _I_ don't want to say that to _you_." Jake mumbled, sadly. My expression changed quickly. Was it that bad or is Jake just being mellow dramatic ?

"UGH !" Was all I could manage to get out. Jake flinched although. I stalked off passed him. Still feeling his eyes bore into my back. I went straight to Lauren. Lauren looked rather startled as she saw me storm my way over to her. I don't know what came over me but there I was marching over to without even thinking of the consequences. Shy little Isabella Swan about to cuss off a less dangerous foe than the usual vampire. Each foot stomping into the ground, so much pressure I would believe the floor would break by force. I wouldn't mind if the floor did fall through, I was sure that I would regret this later.

"Lauren, I'd appericate if you keep your stupid comments about me to yourself." Although, I would rather tell her something that I'd never say in front of my parents, the tone was written in the inapproiate tone that brought out the message perfectly. I called this over before I reached Lauren. Lauren didn't seem threatened. She simply smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, innocently. I could see in those fish eyes that she knew exactly what I meant. I wanted to tell her to go do some indecency to her own mother, but with children present I managed to say

"Oh, I think you know quite well." I managed to say through my teeth. Lauren looked up at Mike-who happened to find his way next to her when Jake had stolen me- and gave him a look as if she thought I was crazy. Mike didn't notice her. He looked completely terrified, I guess he never saw me truly angry before. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over a place out of ear shot from everyone. Jake's eyes looked completely frightened. Giving me a glare that meant to let this go.

"I want to know what you said about me. Right now." I demanded. Lauren still did not look bothered, making myself feel a little pathetic.

"I thought you told me off not to say stupid comments about you, _oh great one_." Lauren spat, literally. I wiped my forehead.

"Why don't you tell me? Not brave enough to say in front of my face, I see." My tone even surprised myself, I sounded cruel. Lauren's frown deepened, making her face squish up. Apparently this comment got to her.

"Fine. I'll tell you then. I said, That you were just a easy slut ! Happy now ?" Lauren croaked out. My jaw dropped slightly, I quickly pulled it back up.

"First you go and steal Tyler away from me! Then you tried to take Mike from Jessica! You finally get a man and now you're trying to cheat on him with poor Jake who has done nothing to deserve this!" Lauren stated out loudly. I couldn't find myself to reply. No, I did not want either Tyler or Mike. Lauren was delusional. She must have convinced Jessica I stolen Mike. I never had him in the first place!

"Lauren, none of that is true. You're even more stupid than I imagined." With that, Lauren's jaw was left dangling.

"Bella, You are a whore! Maybe hard for someone so conceited like you to believe but you should get that through your thick skull !" Lauren screeched. A few mothers in the background now covered their child's ears and glared at Lauren. I scoffed.

"Oh, I am whore ?" I asked sarcastically. Feeling a little bad saying the word with the mother watching, but mine was a lot quieter. Counting all the boys Lauren had yanked away from girls in my time in Forks. I was aware of some gossip in the school.

"I don't know what Edward sees in you." Lauren mumbled angrily. Obviously a past reject of Edward's. Her sentence didn't bother me one bit. I found myself actually laughing at her comments now.

"Jake would _**never**_ want someone like you anyways." Lauren said, shooting me a deathly glare. This actually took me back. Pity laughter taking a halt.

"I bet he feels sorry for you." She replied, in disgust. Wrinkling her nose as she stared at me.

"Jake deserves better then the likes of you. _Someone like me_." Lauren said, unashamed. Fixing her collar in glory. My teeth had been sliding against themselves ever since Jake had been brought up. Fists were created now Lauren smiled victoriously. I felt myself breaking. Not breaking out of sorrow. Breaking into violence. I heard a sharp click erupt inside my head.

**I had snapped**.

My right arm pulled back and now presenting Lauren my fist. Lauren's grin immediately vanished. Into a high pitch squeal. My arm had finally launched towards her stupid mouth. I only could think of the last time I punched someone. Jacob. This time, knowing of my broken hand. I tried to enthrust more power. When my fist finally reached her teeth. Lauren let out a extremely painful scream. Her feet beginning to raise from the force and she sailed away from me. Her body collapsed with a roaring thud. My fist was now back at my side, this time it was not in pain. I looked at my knuckles only to see them covered in blood. I gasped. My hand was completely drenched in blood. All red. I felt myself becoming dizzy from the horrid scent of rust.

"**BELLA** !" I heard Jake scream in anger. I couldn't pay attention. I didn't know I could do so much damage in one punch. Jessica and Mike ran to Lauren's body. She was conscious. I could hear her cursing and moaning loudly.

_"You bitch! How dare you! How dare you hit me! Just wait until I get back up!"_ She groaned, struggling to get up. Repeating the same sentence over but with more harsh cursing. Still unable to see the damage. My teeth were still grinding. The mother's around the area managed to yank thei children away from the scene. My eyebrow still furrowed. I could feel the flames in my eyes still glow. I found myself wanting to punch her again! I could see Ben chuckle as him and Angela came towards the scene.

_"I'll get her! Let me up!"_ Lauren vowed, No one was even holding her down. Lauren swore loudly towards me and my steps prowled over to her body, Fists becoming tigther. Four strong arms pulled me back. Two belonging to Embry. Jake's arms around my waist. They easily lifted me up. Now, I was the one struggling. I really wanted to kick her face in. This has never happened to me. I couldn't believe I was being so violent but it felt sort of good. So powerful. Even though, In the werewolve's arms I was just a rag doll. Jessica looked at me, in a frightened way. Mike just looked like he was in a trance. I could hear Embry laughing loudly as I wrestled his grasp. Jacob just gave me a few useless sentences.

_"Easy, Bella! Easy!"_

"Get that physco away from me!" Lauren screeched. I felt myself growling silently. So, maybe I was physco.

"Lauren . . . _OH MY GOD_ !" Jessica screeched.

"_What_ ?!" Lauren asked, suddenly scared.

"_You're missing a tooth_ !" Jessica cried in horror.

"**WHAT?!"** Lauren screamed. I even found this surprising. My eyes were just as wide as my jaw was opened. Jake and Quil stopped automatically. To see the damage. I stopped wrestling. Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben leaned around her. Lauren pushed them all out of her way as she finally sat up. She opened her mouth and began to detect every tooth in her mouth. Her fingers fell through the gap. She was missing her right buck tooth. She kept massaging the blank space as if it was still there. After about a millisecond, Lauren let out a scream that could have damaged the hearing of a snake. I quickly covered my ears out of reflex. Embry's arms and Jake's were in use around me, so they quickly flinched at the pitch. The scream lasted for about five minutes before she took another breath and continued.

"Let's get out of here." Jake said eagerly to Embry.

"**_WHAT ?!"_** Embry asked over the scream.

"**_WE'RE LEAVING_** !" Jake shouted. Embry then nodded. He walked over to Jessica. Handing her something. It brought a bright smile to her face. I was suddenly very curious. Everyone but Lauren looked over and waved us a farewell. Embry walked back beside us.

"**FIND IT, SOMEONE FIND THE TOOTH !"** Lauren ordered. Jessica quickly bounced up and started to search. Embry let me go and made a dash towards the exit of the park. Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me along. So fast, scent of blood. I don't feel so well. I was slightly disappointed though . . ._ I didn't even get to go on any rides. _

* * *

**_HAHA, Bella and her right hook. Not much romance in this but I thought it was funny xD You can say Bella is out of character if you wish. She's punched Jake before so. . . yeah, not so out of character.  
Sorry that I've been lazy and wouldn't post it. Just had writer's block. WHAT CURES WRITER'S BLOCK BETTER THAN A CHICK FIGHT ? :D_**

**_SO NOW, _**

**_THE THREE BEST REVIWERS!_**

**_Number One ! :D_**

jerica128  
:D CONGRATS ! I tried my best to make the teens have modern day slang and I'm glad someone FINALLY noticed XD  
About mistaking me for Stephenie xD haha, I'm not that good but that really made me smile. SO YOU WON, BE HAPPY :

**_Number TWO ! _**

Wednesday Illiono  
CRAP! You found out my secret! Yes, I admit I have tainted all chapters with all addictive drugs possible.  
I have been found out xD Please don't report me to the authorites.  
Ooh, CUPCAKES YOU SAY !? Well how can I deny that ?! I swear eveyone who offers me life supply of treats usually wins.  
I'm going to see a lot of sweets on my review page now for revealing that ? :D

**_NUMBER THREE! _**

kenwoody  
Lookie, Lookie! You won again! You must have a way with words. . . OR MAYBE because you wrote about Fruit Roll Ups ? XD  
Well Congratulations anyways :D ALEXA. (found out your name, ooh the fun I will have.)

THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! SEE YA THE NEXT CHAPTER !


	9. An Overshadowing Burden

**OMT! (Oh My Taylor)  
Howdy YALL! ****Look's like you can all relax.  
I Have uploaded another Chapter!  
HURRAY!!  
It's my birthday today and I'm the one giving out a present to you readers :D !**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME !!_**

**This Chapter isn't long and probably isn't great,  
I feel bad for not updating often. But with school and what not, a girl gets busy !  
So, I shall try to update more often !  
HURRAYYY AGAIN !**

**AND WE ARE FINALLY ENTERING THE PLOT OF THE STORY xD  
Wow, It's like chapter nine and were not even near done.  
Anywhooooo, I'll leave you alone now **

**(It would be nice if you reviewed and said happy birthday!)**

HAPPY READING!!

**Disclaimer :  
I do not own Twilight or any other Stephenie Meyer book. I do, however, own this cupcake ! ( Sprinkles ! Woahhh...)**

**OH AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS ALWAYS GIVING ME VIRTUAL TREATS xD  
Now, Im VIRTUALLY FAT AND HAVE TO GO BURN SOME PIXEL CALORIES. :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine :

_An Overshadowing Burden_

"I can't _believe _you did that!" Embry hollered from behind Jacob and I. The three of us were just marching down the highway. Jacob's bronze hand still clasped around mine. A little tighter than I would have wanted. I struggled within his iron grasp. I was fully capable of walking along. There was no need to drag me _and _injure my hand in the process. I let out silent whimpers as I tried to pull my hand out of his.

"Right in the kisser,_ literally_!" Embry laughed. With his zimmer I was easily distracted from the pain. A muted laugh came out of me with realization.

"Tooth went flying." He murmured into a chuckle. I watched Jake's back tense up, obviously he didn't find Embry's jokes funny. Jacob's feet fastened into the cement. Which caused me to bump into his back. He turned around and began to stare daggers into me.

"Bella, how could you do that!" It was definitely not a question. If it was, there was no exact way of answering without making him more angry. Well, You pull back your arm, fist already prepared. Aim at a weakness point. I recited what I had learnt in a self defense class I was forced to take in my first year of high school. Plus with a father as a cop, he did teach me a few things, at a very young age I might add. So those aren't really printed into my memory boldly. Now, returning back to reality.

I didn't know why Jake was getting so wounded up by this. So, I punched her. Sure, she lost a tooth but I believe she had it coming. He should be glad. . . okay, maybe not _glad_, but at least I took responsibility to my own problems for once. Without Edward or Jacob stepping in front of me fighting all my battles. It did feel nice. I felt so powerful watching her fall.

"Bella, what if she started to fight you back ?! What am I suppose to do? _Transform_?!" He roared into my face. When he finished his outburst I opened my eyes.

"I don't know maybe you could just let me fight her and see how it would end without having everyone protecting me for once in my life!"  
I suggested sarcastically and loudly.

"Well, sorry for caring about your well being!" Jake shouted, he was shaking. I didn't like when his body would tremble in that rhythm. It was an obvious warning. I looked up at his clear blue eyes in fear. His glance flashed to his forearms then back to me. I could see a red like glow spread across his face and he directed his gaze far away from me. I really wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation. I couldn't hear, but Jake was muttering words to himself. I could hear separate words like _Emily, regret, don't_. Just at the nick of time, Embry decided to step in.

"Jake!" He barked angrily. Jake waved his hand to Embry stubbornly. Trying to convince him he wasn't going to erupt.

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_!" He snapped and turned away from both of us. I could feel my whole face morph into my usual worried emotion.

"Jake. . ." I reached out. Jake must have saw from the corner of his eye because he quickly took three large steps away.

"Bella, Just give me a minute!" He shouted. I immediately placed my arm to my side. I heard Jacob curse under his breath in irritation. Embry stepped in front of me, just in case. I stared up at him and studied his displeased face. His dark brown eyebrows were furrowed in such a masterpiece way. The La Push boys were sure built nicely I could admit. For men not being vampires and all.

The two of us waited in utter silence as we waited for Jacob to stand still. Jake's shaking finally came to a stop. I let out a quiet sigh in relief.

"Sorry. _I'm sorry_, okay ?" Jacob said, but his eye contact was focused to Embry. Although Jacob was back to normal, Embry's glare did not leave his face for a moment.

"_Sorry_ doesn't help anything in this case! I have half a mind telling Sam!" Embry yelled. Cars zoomed passed the three of us and let out loud whooshing noises. Jake's teeth seemed to clench harder together.

"You don't have to tell Sam _anything_. It's nothing to worry about! Okay?" Jake shouted back. I stood behind Embry in confusion. Of course, I'd believe that the pack wouldn't approve of Jake getting so riled up to the extent but it wasn't really his fault after all. He couldn't control it, but he seemed to be doing fine with it _so far_.

"I have to, Jake," Embry sounded disappointed. Like he had to follow this duty. Embry took a deep breath and continued.

"With the eclipse coming and all, it's best to tell Sam. It could be something that we should be looking into-"

"**That** has nothing to do with **this!** The eclipse isn't for a while either!" Jacob had yelled so loudly I could hear an echo follow along with it. When Embry mentioned the eclipse he actually exploded. What was so horrible about an eclipse?

"It's in three god damn months, Jake!" Embry stomped his foot into the sidewalk. I couldn't help it anymore, I had to know what this eclipse meant.

"What are you talking about? What eclipse? Is everything okay?" I asked, now stepping in between them.

"Great, Embry. Beautiful job you have built right here. Now Bella knows about it." Jake flashed his teeth at Embry in rage.

"She has a right to know, for _her own safety_." Embry mumbled out, agitated. The words were still carved separately.

"So she'll have another reason to steer clear from me ?" Jake had growled. I felt ticked being ignored.

"Tell me!" I ordered, on the rate of half way going berserk. Jake finally made real contact with me. It was neither a sad or reassuring contact, he was quite rabid at this moment. He stepped forward until he claimed my hand once again. Two of his large brown hands over mine. I could feel a tickle in my stomach at the action, but ignored it. This was not the time to be thinking about my measly crush for Jacob.

"Bella, I swear to you it's nothing to worry about. I promise." His angry eyes sinking into mine. I heard Embry scoff rather loudly and Jake's head whipped so quickly to the sound.

"Shut up, Embry!" Jacob had blared toward him. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Embry said whiled knotting his arms together. Jacob ignored him and slowly turned back to me.

"Just forget about this, okay ?" Jacob stared at me waiting desperately for the response he needed to hear, but what I needed to hear was the whole situation behind this eclipse nonsense and why Jake is so defensive about it.

"But Jake. . . can't you tell me?" I presented my pleading eyes. Jake seemed torn from the sight.

"Bella, please." Jake also shown off his dewy gazed eyes. This frustrated me. He wasn't even meaning to do it.

"Jake, if you don't tell me I'll-" I knew I was being selfish but if something was seriously bothering Jacob Black, I needed to know and I needed to know now. Jacob didn't seem to pleased. He let go of my hands and at that moment a freezing gust of winter winds claimed the remaining heat. I glanced up at Jake to see he wasn't even paying attention to me anymore.

"Embry. You have a cell ?" Jake asked in such a monotone. It frightened me.

"Yeah." Embry dug into his pocket and accidentally claimed the little paper Jessica had gave him. I surely noticed but I really could care less at this point. Jacob took the opportunity to distract us all.

"Her number?" Jake teased. Embry's face coloured quickly. He smirked though and nodded. He obviously was distracted, I on the other hand was glaring at Jacob.

"She's cute. I gave her mine too." Embry said, simply. Jacob's smile widened.

"Imprint ?" Jacob asked, although he knew the answer. I crossed my arms tightly as another large gust of wind hit me.

"Nah, doesn't mean I can't go out with other girls. I'm not saving myself." Embry unfolded the paper and gazed down at the blue inked writing. I could see a heart dotted as an _'i'_ for Jessica's name.

"True." Jacob muttered. Embry went into his other pocket and found the phone. Embry had the nerve to toss our only resource of getting home to Jacob. I watched in horror as the phone soared to us. Jacob caught it though, with one hand, his left hand! Damn werewolves and their grace.

Jacob pounded in the number automatically. His eyes flickered to me. He must of noticed I've been watching him for quite a while. I pouted a bit. Jacob's eyes narrowed and he turned his hard gaze away. He's so stubborn! _But that's why I love him_, WAIT! Who said that?! Stupid conscious!

"Hey. . Yeah, Can you give us a lift?" Jacob asked to the phone. There was soft murmuring coming from the speaker. Jacob listened carefully.

"Alright. It's okay. We'll just run." Jacob said simply. Run? What did he mean by that? Embry clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. I have a bad feeling about this. Jacob clapped the phone shut after he said his casual goodbye. Jacob smirked to Embry.

"What's going on?" I asked, bitterly. Jacob finally gave me a smile. I stepped backwards in abashment.

"We're going to to run." Jacob laughed.

"I can't run, I trip all the time and with all these cars around I'll be a major hazard-" I began to rant on.

"No, no. We are going to run." Jake pointed to himself and Embry. I frowned.

"So, _you're_ that mad at me?! _You're_ going to leave me here!?" I shouted and now stepping forward ready to knock out some more teeth, but in this case it would be to break my hand. Embry laughed harder.

"Bella, sweetie." Jake took hold of my fist and forced them down. Ugh, he thinks he can call me sweetie after he won't tell me about this eclipse crap!

"Embry and I are going to transform. I'll carry you on my back." Jacob summarized. I blinked a few times before I could respond.

"_No! No way_!" I automatically refused. With my fists unravelling, Jacob grabbed my loose hands and pulled me over the railing of the sidewalk. I could still hear Embry's muffled chuckle. I realized now that they're was a forest that was covered in a blanket of white. No. No. I really don't want to do this!

"Jacob! Stop!" I screamed. He only laughed at my weak attempt to escape. I heard a thud and it was Embry who decided to leap over the railing.When I looked back to my front view, we were already in the forest.

"Jake!" I whined very loudly. I was dragged along without any response but a few laughs. It was completely unfair how strong he was. Sheesh, he could kidnap me if he wanted too. Our feet made pleasant crunches into the pure white snow. Ruining the winter blanket by placing it with footprints. Jacob halted and we were infront of a large tree. I looked behind and saw no sight of the highway, just Embry following us.

"Okay, Take off your clothes." Embry announced and I felt my face become incredibly hot. It was almost like I was about to be raped. I followed Embry's contact and it was to Jacob. That didn't cool down my face either. I yelped after imagining the awkward images that creeped into my mind. Jacob surely noticed and chuckled.

"Kay." He said and began to take off his jacket.

"So many layers today just to fool everyone. . . I'm sweating!" Embry hollered. I watched Embry pull his shirt over his head and easily detected firm muscles. Once Embry managed to get it off, he threw it at me.This was all too much like a bachelorette party.

"Here, Bella." Embry said with a smirk planted on his face. The fabric was so warm I could have sworn it was just taken out of the dryer. I turned to Jacob who already took off his jacket and shirt. My hormones took over and my eyes were gawking at the perfect six pack I had only imagined to find in magazine that were usually "photo shopped". He tossed his torso layers to me and I caught them without even noticing. Why were they stripping in front of me?! Why can't I look away!? Damn you, hormones! I bit my bottom lip. Edward, Edward. . . You are dating Edward Cullen. _Jacob looks so hot_, _though_- Shut up conscious! I'm dating Edward. I'm dating Edward.

I continued to repeat the lines but no matter how many times I would say it, It didn't change the fact that I wanted to jump Jacob. Jacob's hands lowered and he unbuttoned his pants. I squeaked in embarassment and quickly turned away. My breathing was loud and hoarse.

"Did we get you excited, Bella ?" Embry teased.

"No. Shut up!" I yelled.

"I saw how red your face was getting..." Embry mumbled in high delight. I heard Jake let out a chuckle.

"My face is not red. It's cold and that's what happens to my face!" My voice was not in the least bit convincing. I stared a tree down and refused to take a peak at their half naked bodies. I heard a light sound hit the ground. Okay, correction, I refuse to take a peak at their_ naked bodies_!

"Maybe your title of vampire girl is being thrown away." Embry mumbled. I crossed my arms within the layers of clothes. Stupid Embry, tell me something I don't know.

"You do smell better." Embry said easily. I wasn't sure if this was a compliment.

"Well, thanks for noticing." I answered in sarcasm. I waited three minutes, _yes, I was counting_, for them to transform and stop teasing me. I heard loud howling and yet I heard painful cries. When I turned around to see if everything was okay, I only saw Jacob in his wolf form panting heavily. He bumped his wet nose into my shoulder. He was just as tall as a horse, I reached up and stroked his soft fur. He sure was cute. I'm not afraid to admit that at least. He had a puppy-like face. I couldn't contain this goofy smile. _Except, Jacob won't tell me what is going on with the eclipse_. That had dimmed my smile a bit after thinking about that.

Jacob's head gestured me to climb on. I only just figured out that I'd have to translate for Jacob all on my own. I usually had Edward to rampage into his head. I sighed a heavy sigh. I hope Jacob keeps it simple. My feet crunched into the ground as I glided to Jacob's side. Jacob's big head followed my movements. His reddish brown coat of fur looked all too engaging. I kicked my leg high into the air and swung it over his back. My hands gripped onto his tawny fur as I positioned myself.

I could hear a bark that sounded like an amused laugh. I idolized the sound and stroked onto the fur admiringly. Jacob was right. It was easier for him to be in this form. I didn't have to pretend anything. Why must Jacob always be right ?

"Okay, I can do this." I encouraged myself. I only prayed that Jacob would be slower and more gentle then Edward in his inhuman pace. I locked my arms around Jake's neck and hid my face at the back of his neck.

Here goes nothing. And with that, Jacob began to sprint in a peaceful motion. As if _he_ was the one reading my mind.

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is so POINTLESS_  
I just wanted to post something because it's been a while.  
AND Next chapter, I'm thinking I could have Jacob's point of view !  
Would you like that :) !?

**ANYWHOOO THREE BEST REVIEWERS!**

Mariekd

Maybe you won because you gave me SMARTIES or maybe you won because Marie is my middlename xD  
But your review was simply awesome!  
Congrats on winning :)

Kenwoody  
Haha, you one again ALEXA. Or should I say... BERTHA ?!  
You sure know how to make an author feel gooooooooood.

bellaorharry96  
Lmao, I'm not sure why you won exactly but thefact that you tricked me made me feel happy xD  
I was like "NNNOOOO MY FAN DIDN'T LIKE IT :O!!"  
Then I scrolleddown xD

EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWS HAS TO BE THE COOLEST. I love even little reviews too  
But my favourite reviews are the ones like  
"_KEEP WRITING OR I WILL DIE !"  
_I don't know why exactly but they just make me laugh.  
Hopefully no one dies waiting for me to update xD

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!  
IF I DON'T THEN YOU CAN TICKLE ME TO DEATH! (The horror.)  
Anyway, It's been a great birthday and hopefully it's been an alright chapter :D**


	10. Dictionary

_**I'm really sorry I'm such a bad author. I hardly update and I feel so bad!! :(!!  
Anyway, I hope the lateness will be redeem in this chapter. . . hehehe You'll see. xD  
OMG JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW!**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own NOTHING. If I was S.M this whole fiction would be bias about werewolves.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Dictionary**

I never really thought of myself as a horse before, but after today I have considered it, with Bella Swan clinging onto my back with dear life. If I could laugh in hysteria in this form, I surely would, and I would do it for a rather long time. Maybe it's wrong to find Bella terrified over nothing hilarious, but I guess you could say I have an odd sense of humour. Embry followed along beside me; mimicking my sprinting legs, dodging the trees that would come our way. I felt Bella's face plant into my back every time she believed I'd just dive into the trees. I felt a little offended in her faith in me. She still thinks of me as the dork on the beach. Easily seduced. Starry eyed from Bella's attempt to flirt with me for answers. I knew the whole time what she was doing. Of course I did. All she needed was answers. So, I gave them to her.

I'm getting distracted. Must focus on destination. I took a large whiff of the air. Just the musky scent. No vampires in this area. I guess I should be thankful. In Bella's case at least. My body continued to flow in the rapid rhythm. Flowing along like the usual wave in an ocean. It was all too natural. Now, I'm use to this normal feeling. When I first found out . . . it was utterly tragic. I never felt so disgusted in myself. Right when I thought things were going great. Although the fact Embry was not allowed to even glance in my way. I had Isabella Swan. But just like the first visit, Bella Swan needed something. Bella needed answers before, the second time she came to visit me, She needed motorcycles repaired. Sure, I was being used once more. I was just a tool for her. I wasn't thinking about my skill of mechanics. When I stared at Bella's suddenly worn face, the only thing I thought about was Edward Cullen and his cruel deed. Billy told me about it first; after I got in from the party.

The jam was being held at first beach. I wasn't even sure why a random party was set but Sam and his mysterious crew put it together. It was a celebration of victory. The vampires finally fled. Sam, Paul, Jared could finally rest. I didn't know about it until I put all the pieces together a few weeks after I became the monster I am today. I wanted to visit her straight away after Billy told me. I didn't know why. I knew in the back of my mind, I was just forgotten in her thoughts. Dad commanded me not too anyway. His eyes were calm and teary when he found out the Cullen's had left. He looked at me with such relief. But, back to Bella, he told me something about how she doesn't need to be reminded. It wasn't like I was going to march into her house and screech about how Edward Cullen is the biggest idiot. But if it came up, I probably would have. So, I did what I was told. I continued on with my normal life.

"Jake, Are we there yet?" I heard the soft voice. She was basically pleading for my answer. I snapped back into reality and decided that I wouldn't go any further down memory lane. It's the present. Bella is here with me and not Edward Cullen. I should be soaking up these moments. They won't last long.

"Jake. I know you can't answer me properly but can you grunt if it's a no or bark if it's a yes?!" She screeched a bit at the end as she saw a large tree come into view. She once again, hid her face in my russet fur. Once again, Bella wanted answers. And again, I gave her one. I barked happily.

"Good. . ." She soothed into my back and gripped tighter. So, if I gave Bella everything she needed, I gave her the strong facts that Edward was a leech. I fixed her motorcycles and I taught her how to ride. What did she need now though? How am I being used this year? And why don't I mind? I was just happy to have her with me even if she'll never be mine. No matter how many deeds and favors I do for her.

"Jake. . ." Embry's voice cooed inside my head. Shit. I forgot. How could I possibly forget? Of course now, I don't think about this crap when I'm in my decent form but now I think about it so the whole world can hear. I'm such an idiot. And Here I am, still ranting on.

"Sorry for thinking." I grumbled inside. I hoped Bella didn't notice. I felt my grunt rip through my back and bounce between her thighs.

"I know how you feel, Jake. It's okay."

"You don't, Embry. Have you ever wanted something so bad but deep down you know that you aren't good enough ? That you don't deserve it?" I asked bitterly.

"I could imagine." He tried to convince me.

"No. You can't."

"Jacob, Bella punched Lauren today. Do you know why?" Embry asked in a demeaning tone.

"Because Lauren called Bella a slut." I answered simply.

"Well, when Lauren called Bella a slut, Bella laughed." Embry explained.

"Your point, Isaac Newton?" I mocked his lame attempt at stating.

"My point is that Bella only punched Lauren because Lauren told Bella that you deserved better than Bella." Embry answered. The answer seemed to echo inside the corner of my mind. So what? I don't deserve Bella. What's the big shocker. Bella should know I don't-

" She meant that Bella isn't enough for you." Embry corrected after hearing my rant.

"Oh, it's still bull." If anything I was certain of, the conclusion I came with made more sense.

"Jake, would you stop beating yourself up?" Embry begged.

"Right." Stupid werewolf mind reading thing!

"I can still hear you." Embry reminded.

"Well, good! I hate it and everyone should know!" Then I heard Embry start laughing loudly.

"That sounds more like the Jake I know. Anyways, we're here now. I'm going to take off. Give you and Bella some alone time." Embry sang in my head. My wolf form even rolled my eyes. He really was a jerk.

"Ay, heard that." Embry chuckled and before I could tell him that he was suppose too he cut the other direction. All I could see was his tail whipping at his back legs. Bella gripped tighter now to get my attention.

"Jake, where is Embry going?!" She hollered past the blaring winds. How was I supposed to answer? I sped up and then soon enough I saw my little home. The roof was glazed with frost and I noticed that there were two lines in Billy's wheelchair ramp. I guess he went out. I came to a halt at the back of the house and adjusted my back in a motion to translate Bella to hop off. She understood. Bella swung her legs over me and it still made a lot like a horse. I opened my mouth and waited for her to give me my clothes. Her crossed arms untied and she placed my jeans and then my shirt.

"Should I give you your shoes too?" Bella asked. I nodded. So, she obeyed. It was awkward to hold two shoes, a pair of jeans, and a shirt all in my mouth at once but I managed and jogged to a tree.

My body tremble and shook violently. There was so much pain but it also had a strange pleasure to it. Making my muscles ache in such a rhythm. The fur was decreasing and thinning off. My legs posturing properly. My paws now moulding into fingers. I was back as the lanky teenager. I stood in the snow in nothing but my birthday suit. I didn't even shiver.

After I put my shoes and jeans on, I waltzed back to my house. Bella leaned against my house with her arms crossed. Stroking her arms rapidly. I wish I knew what it was like to be cold again.

"Hello." I greet happily. Bella gazed up. Her teeth were chattering. Bella's eyebrow furrowed tightly.

"Holy crow, Jake. Put your shirt on. You'll get frost bite." Bella marched over and snatched my shirt from my shoulder.

"Arms up." She ordered. If I could feel any warmer, my cheeks would be hot as hell. I lifted my arms like she asked. She opened the bottom of the shirt with two fingers. She got on her toes and pulled it over my head.

"I'm not a child, Bella." I muttered while putting my arms through the sleeves.

"Could have fooled me." Bella said under her breath.

"Let's go inside before you freeze, unless you want me to hold you we can stay out here." I suggested with a tint of hope leaking in my voice. Bella smirked.

"I think we should go inside."

"Party pooper." I added childishly.

"Sheesh, The temperature has died since last week." Bella pulled off her coat and placed it on my bed.  
Yes, we were in my bedroom. How much of a tease could this girl be?  
So, unfair.

"Well, it is winter." I cased rather clearly. I fell apart and landed on my bed. My back soothing into the mattress. I stared at the ceiling. It wasn't exactly the best distraction but it was the best I could. Bella in my bedroom. This was a fantasy that was too played out. I heard a soft rustle and Bella was sitting on the bed glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked within a large yawn.

"You could elaborate on this whole eclipse business." Bella drummed her fingers on my soft red quilt. She was impatient, for sure. I was so relaxed too.

"What's there to know? It's a werewolf thing. The vampire allies wouldn't understand." I summarized bitterly. I really didn't want her to know. It was just something I was ashamed of. Something I was petrified of. If Bella knew I was afraid it would only cause her to be scared.

"Excuse me, if you haven't noticed I'm breaking a lot of rules just sitting here, Jacob Black." Bella crawled forward to me.

"Sitting, oh my, oh my, you are such a rebel. Teach me your ways, oh great one. Teach me to be you." I snapped in an outrage. Bella frowned deeply.

"Shut up, Jake. Just tell me."

"So, you want me to shut up . . . but tell you?" I asked in complete displeasure.

"Jake, why can't you tell me? You told me everything before. Even Embry wants you to tell me so you can't say the pack is against this." Bella's voice cracked in too many emotions. I hate this part, the tears.

"Sorry I want to keep something to myself?" I retorted in a snarl.

"Jacob, Stop being so annoying and just tell me!" Bella flared.

"Bella, why do you even care!?!" I roared. Bella gasped right after I finished with the volume. She stared at me for about a second, and then two of her hands grasped my face tightly. She gazed at me within her hold. Bella lurched downward at me and pressed her lips against mine.

I couldn't move for a second. Her action had made me paralyzed. Bella Swan was on top of me on my bed kissing me like the world is about to end. She was using so much force now. Passion. My body came back to life and my hands and lips were quick to react. My hands gripped around her waist and my lips pushed with hers. My head swivelled to the side and I grew attached to noises of our lips parting every few seconds. I nipped at her bottom lip softly, begging for an entry. She accepted and I swear to god I never felt so infinite.

Our tongues met and it felt like a magnificent reunite. My lids were shut gently but all I could see was Bella's smiling face. My heart was hammering and I thought at this rate I'd die of a heart attack, at least I'd die a happy man. I lifted Bella carefully-without unlocking our lips-and I positioned her under me. Her hands then let go of my face and wrapped around my neck. Every cool touch from her made my body shiver. It was an extraordinary sensuality.

"J-Jake." She moaned my name in such a sweet sound. This feeling was indescribable. The only way I could explain it was like fulfilling a life goal; climbing the largest mountain, finishing the masterpiece, seeing the sun for the first time, a mother giving birth for the first time, or finding your soul mate.

Everything just seemed to click at this moment. Bella removed one arm from my neck and her hand slid under my shirt, which I found ironic since she was so eager to dress me outside. She traced around my firm abs.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too-"But then after she uttered the words I've been dying to hear, she quickly sat up. I was on my knees in confusion. Wondering what I did wrong. Her fingers grazed her lips. She wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled through pressed lips. I smirked a little and rubbed my jaw.

"Don't be . . ." I mumbled back. I don't care if we did stop; Bella just told me she loved me.

"I don't know why I did that . . ."Bella had tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Why you kissed me or why you told me you loved me?" I asked half concerned. Most of my thoughts were living up the moment and partying.

"Why I said, err . . . Why I did . . . both I guess." She sniffed. I rested on my side and stared at her.

"You kissed me because you love me, and you love me because that is how we are." I explained trying to get her to make contact with me. It worked. She turned her head slightly.

"Jake, I . . . I can't do this to you. I'm just toying with you over and over and I'm unsure what I'm doing even now . . . I just . . . I don't want to hurt you."

"Bella, what do I have to do for you to realize that I'm the one you need. How many more kisses? How many more pointless conversations? What words do I have to say to convince you?!" Bella flinched as I yelled.

"This was about the . . . the eclipse." Her attempt at distracting me was lame.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what words do I have to say?" I basically begged her. Bella swallowed and now all the tears created came in a river down her cheeks. She heaved and desperately tried to wipe up the mess. I stood up from the bed and watched her carefully.

"What words? Because I'll say them all, Bella." I cased. Bella whimpered loudly and look to the left wall, refusing my contact now. I grabbed her chin, lightly. Our eyes met. They swam in her tears and all I wanted to do was dry every single droplet.

"Give me a dictionary, I'll read it out if that's what you need. Just give us a chance." I pleaded and I never felt so pathetic.

"I have to leave. Now." She informed sharply. She slowly slid off the bed and snatched her jacket. I stood frozen. There was really nothing else I could even think to say. She marched out of the room and gave the door a hard slam. Even behind the thin walls I could hear Bella sobbing hopelessly. Tonight she would compare Edward to me now. There was a beacon of hope like a candle telling me I might of convinced her. I didn't know what else to say but all I could think of

"Take that, leech."

* * *

I don't know if everyone will like the last line, just something I kept thinking of when the kiss happened xD  
Stupid Bella ruined the ending of the chapter.

ANYWHOO. If you are a fellow author, you might notice when you are editing up a chapter and your all finished, a pop up takes control of your site and then when you go back EVERYTHING IS WELL I JUST WROTE EVERY SINGLE USER WHO REVIEWED AND THEN A DAMN POP UP RAPED MY SCREEN!!!! GAH!!  
So now, Aly-Cat101 is angry. And is too lazy to do it all over again. So I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and next chapter I'll decide on the best one again xD  
I'll just put the users of who reviewed for chapter nine.  
**SilverVampireLover  
Ceilo  
PinkWhiteDiamond  
lilnydancer625805  
bellaorharry96  
TheLastWildflowerGirl  
Kenwoody**

R

E

V

I

E

W

I think everyone deserves a preview for who scrolled down to see me type review xD

[PREVIEW]  
"Bella, you can't avoid me." Edward snarled as he leaned on the next locker. Bella heaved a sigh. She really didn't need to see Edward right now. She had just enough on her mind, thank you very much. "I'm allowing you to see Jacob now, are you satisfied? You got your way." He informed in snap. "I saw Jacob without your permission." Bella answered putting her math text book in her locker. "I'm well aware." Edwar injected. "What?" Bella asked in a ton full of annoyance."I followed you the day after we stopped talking. How you dived into Jacob's arms and were giggling like a fool." His jaw locked, yet Bella wasn't afraid in the least. She was surprised. "You stalked me?" Edward didn't mind the choice of words. He nodded. Bella groaned and slammed her locker door. "Edward, I really need to be alone." "For now? For the next week? How long, Bella?" "I don't know!" "Well, I need to know!" "Why?!" "The eclipse-" Edward yelled then bit his lip. Realizing he said something he obviously shouldn't of. (Not edited.)


	11. Gossip & Handcuffs

**HEEEEY GUYS! I don't think anyone really reads these. Oh well, I like to write up here. Oh my Jacob, TWILIGHT IS COMING OUT ON FRIDAY ! (for my country)  
ACK! I'm SOOOO EXCITED! I just hope that the way Taylor and Kristen act doesn't effect the way I write my stories. Maybe I should take the time and read over the series for the billionth time****I DON'T EVER WANT TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER OR DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Must I write this? Okay. Just burst my bubble why don't you, STUPID DISCLAIMER!  
I am forced to admit that I don't own these beautiful characters. (meaning Bella and Jacob. . . Not so much Edward.)  
Robert Pattinson has effected my vision of the perfect Edward. . . I'm sorry Robbieee, you ain't that fine. ****Unlike Taylor ! (I'm rambling.)**

**_OKAY, ON WITH THE SHOW THIS IS IT!!!! (Que theme song.)_**

**_Holy crow, I wrote 4,097 words this chapter._**

* * *

"Oh em gee, Lauren why is one of your teeth a lot whiter than the rest?" A random girl jogged over to a very displeased Lauren. I put a hand to my forehead and waited for Lauren to explain how I'm a vicious animal that attacked her. Lauren's scowled deepened and her fishy eyes became slits. She turned away from the girl and just growled. Mike stepped in and took the girl away from Lauren.

"Bella and Lauren got into a scrap." Mike whispered half excited. Scrap. I hate teenage slang. Why can't they just say fight? The random girl's face moulded into a very surprised composure.

"Bella? Bella Swan?!" She erupted in shock. I guess I'm not the only Bella at this school, or she just figured I would never hurt a fly.

"Yes, Kayla." Mike Newton chirped. So, her name was Kayla. I wonder how long it will take Kayla to spread this around the school.

"Edward Cullen's girlfriend?!" She put to hands on each side of her cheeks making it look a little like the boy from _Home Alone_.

"Sort of." Mike mumbled. Kayla gasped widely again.

"When? How? What does that have to do with the tooth?!" Kayla bounced. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Saturday, Lauren was talking smack; Bella punched her in the mouth thus the tooth went flying." Mike explained poorly, I reckon this wasn't the first time he explained the story. I never even have seen this Kayla person talk to Mike before. I didn't know Mike Newton was such a gossiper.

"Oh em gee!" Kayla exclaimed. This Kayla person is kind of annoying using Internet slang, could she not just say "Oh My God."

"I know." Mike oozed with her.

"I never knew Bella was such a tank!" Kayla took a glance to me, but I hid my face in a book to pretend I wasn't eaves dropping.

"I don't even see a scratch on her!" Kayla said happily.

"Scratch on whom?" A rather buff looking jock put his arm around Kayla. Kayla's smile brightened.

"Bella Swan. She got into a cat right with Lauren and she knocked out a tooth!" Kayla explained in such excitement. The jock's face was turned in the same surprise composure Kayla had shared.

"Whoa, Beast."

"And I heard she's cheating on Edward." Some random blond piped in.

"No way!" Kayla screeched.

"Way, I heard from Lauren she was all over another guy the same night!" the blond protested.

"Oh em gee, Poor Edward. Any girl would be lucky to have him . . . so if he is single again. . ." Kayla rubbed her chin, then her eyes widened. The blond interrupted before Kayla could speak.

"I call dibs!"

"No way!"

"You have a boyfriend!" The blond pointed to the bloke who stood besides her picking his ear wax.

"Ugh." Kayla groaned. The bell then rang loudly; I was first to hop out, snatching my back pack and text book and sprint out of the room. This school had the most idiotic people to roam it. I hate it here. I hate being the center of attention. People stared at me as I made my way to my locker. I span the combination into the lock and quickly opened. But before I knew it, Edward was standing right in front of me.

"Hello, _Rocky_." The fact he actually knew a boxer that was famous in this generation surprised me slightly. He greeted politely. With the same chiseled smile on his sharp face that I was so familiar with. This wasn't helping. Now when I look at his face, my stomach doesn't do a flip or anything. My face isn't hot around him and my heart isn't trying to escape from my chest. This was bad. I just ignored him.

"I talked to Carlisle and he has allowed you to see Jacob. So, you can stop being so childish."

"With words like childish, I'm really craving to come back to you now." I mused sarcastically. Staring in the back of my locker. I had a few pictures in my lock, yes, it might seem lame but I follow the trend at my school.

There was one of Edward and I after we got back from prom, with my leg still in the stupid cast. There was one of Renee and Charlie before the divorce and there was even three of Jacob. One, when we were at first beach. Jessica took it. His arm was around me and he looked so different from now. This was before werewolf puberty. The second one was Jake and I working in his garage. When Edward wasn't present in my life. He held the camera in a way so the two of us could get in. He was definitely more photogenic than I. He had this perfect smile. He was winking in his photo. I was holding a wrench making a silly face. The last one had to be my favourite. It was the night I went to the bonfire with all the La Push kids. I was asleep in this photo though. I was in Jacob's arms snoozing. And he was watching me so carefully. With the flames sparkling his skin tone. He was beautiful.

"Bella." Edward tapped his foot impatiently. I love Jacob. What am I doing? I ignored Edward.

"Bella, you can't avoid me." Edward snarled as he leaned on the next locker. I heaved a sigh. I really didn't need to see Edward right now. I think I had just enough on my mind, thank you very much.

"I'm allowing you to see Jacob now, are you satisfied? You got your way." He informed in snap. I shook my head, and I thought I could feel my own anger swimming around in my head.

"I saw Jacob without your permission." I answered so simply, putting my math text book in my locker. If I didn't see Jacob, then I would have just stayed with Edward. He was the one who didn't want me too. If I just avoided Jake that's all Edward needed.

"I'm well aware." Edward injected. This caught my attention, and also gave it a firm and tough thrust.

"What?" I asked in a ton full of annoyance. Finally turning to the painfully beautiful boy. I didn't care how god damn beautiful he was, I would not be tranced into forgiveness. Edward can just go flutter his eyelashes at someone else.

"I followed you the day after we stopped talking. How you dived into Jacob's arms and were giggling like a fool." His jaw locked, yet I wasn't afraid in the least. I was surprised.

"You stalked me?" Edward didn't mind the choice of words. He nodded. I groaned and slammed my locker door.

"Edward, I really need to be alone." My back facing him. It was a lot easier like this.

"For now? For the next week? How long, Bella!?" He grabbed my shoulders, it really hurt. I guess he was forgetting the fact he was the strongest thing ever. I was now facing him.  
His eyes were black as night. Don't give in Bella. You are strong too. Maybe not vampire strong or werewolf strong, but I am mentally and emotionally stabled to handle Edward Cullen. I think.

"I don't know!" I screeched stomping my foot into the cheap tiles of the floor. Wrestling in his utterly tight grasp. His jaw locked and unlocked as he glared down at me. He wasn't breathing.

"Well, I need to know!" He snapped with venom pouring from his velvet voice.

"Why?!" A lot of people stopped in their tracks now. They never had seen us fight before. I don't even think I have ever fought like this with Edward. We've never fought like this.

"The eclipse-" Edward yelled then bit his lip. Realizing he said something he obviously shouldn't of. His eyes continued to move constantly. Focusing in and out on parts of my face, mostly my eyes.

". . . What did you say?" I mumbled now. Calm Bella. . . I already have a bad reputation. Frig, Who gives a damn anymore?! What is this eclipse?! What does it have to do with Jake!

"Bella, I'm scared for you." Edward leaned down, praying to catch my eyes with his. I stared at my converse and refused to look up. Don't be fooled. Don't let his eyes get you.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or Jacob fighting my battles! Just tell what this eclipse has to do with Jake!" I barked with very much volume. Edward gawked at me. And I wouldn't be caught in his golden orbs.

"Tell me, Edward!" I grabbed his collar and tried to shake him, but I was only making the fabric move. He continued to stare.

"Just, avoid Jacob around February." Edward muttered. He turned away from my contact.

"No, just tell me and I'll make my own decisions!" The crowds aimlessly whispered anxiously. Paying more attention to us then the dismissal bell. Why did it matter so much too them?

"Come back to me." His eyes finally turned into the liquid gold. So soft. So welcoming. I waited for myself to give in. I waited for myself to dive into his arms and kiss him passionately.  
I waited for my resistance to die out. Nothing happened. His eyes didn't do anything to myself as they use to be able too. My heart didn't hammer for escape. My breathing didn't change as I thought of a polar shift. My hands didn't tingle in pleasure. He didn't effect me. The most beautiful man in the world gave the most warmest look and I didn't even seem too. . . react like a normal teenage girl. Why wasn't I falling for him all over again? Why?

"What?" I seemed to be asking myself and him. What was going on? Does this mean I'm not in love with Edward anymore? Why don't I feel any loss? Why does it feel like so much closure is taking over me when he's asking me to take him back. Of course, I knew the answer. But was I ready to admit it?

"Come back to me and I'll tell you everything."He commanded sharply. My fingers loosened and I let him go. Am I letting go? Not just literally, am I out of love?

"Edward, you said you'd be okay if I ever decided to choose to live without you." I told him, grudgingly.

"That was because you always said you'd never leave."

"Yeah, you said you'd never leave me and you did. So I think I have some room for my own freedom."

"Bella, the mutt's life is at stake, and you are refusing the chance to know how to help?" Edward was being utterly cruel with this.

"Then what, I spend the rest of my life with you? Eternity? "

Edward didn't respond after that, I turned around and jogged away from the scene. What have I done? Edward and I had such beautiful moments together and now I'm throwing them all away. But I don't feel love between us anymore. I don't feel any passion. It only seems like Edward is lonely. Why can I only see Jacob when I close my eyes?!

I can only imagine his face painted on my heart. I've honestly gone insane.

* * *

"He kissed her again?" Paul asked tiredly, taking a large chunk out of his cookie and chewing it. Emily grabbed a chair next to Sam. Sam smiled at her lovingly and took her hand.

"No, No. She kissed him." Quil explained. Embry nodded.

"Ew, she must reek from vampires." Jared plugged his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Nope, she doesn't smell like them anymore." Embry informed.

"Oh." Paul and Jared said together. Embry grabbed three more cookies.

"I really don't get this relationship anymore. Jake loves her. Bella dates Edward. Jake kisses her. She cries. Bella kisses him and Jake suddenly asks me for a dictionary." Paul explained in an outrage. Embry busted out laughing.

"I don't get it! What does a dictionary have anything to do with this!?" Paul asked, looking at everyone around the table. Nobody really responded to his question.

"They're just a forbidden love you could say. Bella loves him but is afraid to let go of the times she had with the bloodsucker." Sam Uley explained, looking deeply into the table. Emily grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"Oi, I'm eating." Quil warned.

"But she kissed Jake. That's got to mean something." Embry said with his mouthful of cookies.

"Chew, swallow and then speak, Embry. I bet this Jessica girl wouldn't find your manners very attractive." Emily ordered sweetly. Embry's eyes widened and a colour laced into his copper tone. Embry opened his mouth and showed her his food all chewed up in a mess.

"She likes it just fine. I got a date tomorrow, actually. So you can shut your trap, Wolf girl." Quil stuck out his tongue, still containing cookie mush. Sam threw a spoon at him.

"Ay!"

"If you ask me, Bella is just a tease." Jared explained taking another bite.

"No. I don't think so. I think she's just confused." Emily muttered. Jared didn't like to be corrected.

"And how would you know?" Jared snapped.

"Well, because I'm a girl and I'm also in love with a werewolf."

"Whatever, Jacob just needs to get laid. I'll take him to a club. Maybe set him up with some tramp. Get his mind off of the vampire lover." Jared answered with no concern, taking a smug chomp out of his chocolate chipped cookie. Emily gasped in horror.

"You are forbidden to set him up with anyone!" Emily ordered. Jared just cocked his eye brow at her with amusement.

"Who died and made you Alpha?" Jared asked in confidence, with his mouth full of a mushed mess of cookie resedue. Emily glared daggers at the arrogant fool. At this point, she snatched his plate away.

"Well, I guess you are done if it's going to be like that." Emily replied with ease and mocked her way into the kitchen.

"Noooooo!" Jared shot up from his chair like a wild bullet and chased Emily into the kitchen. She screamed playfully. Sam didn't look to pleased at the fact they always had their little quarrels and play fights. He was definitely jealous about how Jared was so care free about it. Sam decided to take his anger out on someone. He scrolled his eyes over to the two fools licking their plates clean. They really did act like wolves. Wolves that haven't been fed for a few months. He glanced at the clock above Embry's head. Sam came to the sudden conclusion.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be at school?" He asked, adjusting his elbow and placing his palm to his chin. At the exact same time, Embry and Quil swallowed very loudly. They both turned to each other, broadcasting their backs to Sam.

"Crap. We've been caught." Quil muttered irgently. Fidgeting as fast as a rattle snake's tail.

"Definitely busted." Embry mumbled in a tone of tragic fear. As if a killer was just behind him. They both slowly turned to see Sam's expression. In hope his train of thought and caught onto something else. Sam just kept staring at them darkly. Quil and Embry span back around in horror.

"What do we do?!" Embry wailed in a swift whisper, shaking his head frightfully.

"We make a run for it!" Quil didn't even finish his sentence, he sprang out of the seat and made a mad dash for the exit, soon followed by his partner in crime, Embry.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home." I called in a booming voice. It echoed through our small home. Alone again. He's probably out with Charlie or something. For someone is disabled he sure gets around often. Sheesh, I wonder if mom would have put up with this. Knowing her she'd say something along the lines of:

_"William Matthew Black! You are in a wheel chair for God's sake! Take it easy!"_ She would holler at him and Dad would just wave her a hand and beam a carefree smile. Yeah, Dad's real name is William. Goes by Billy for some reason, I'd think he'd go by Will or something. Weird. She'd always call him William and say his middle name when she was nagging.

Mom, I miss her. Sarah Evelyn Black. I only wish I could get to know her more. Get into the depth of our relationship as son and mother. Now I could only ask Dad about her. My sisters take over the nagging duties she left behind. Except they'd be screeched from the other line of the phone. They're always worrying about us. We're men. They act like were helpless. Always threatening to come down here and make us a decent meal. Oh, the horror. I could always get Bella to make me something nice. Oh, wait. That's right, I forgot.  
She's in complete denial.

Did I mention that Bella hasn't left my mind for a good few minutes lately? Well, it's true. Bella was like a disease. Except if I knew the cure I wouldn't take the antidote to cure myself from this illness. It's best right now for me to wait and not chase her away. Dad always told me to never badger at a scorn woman. He compared it too like playing with fireworks.  
They explode and you end up losing a limb.

I began to take off my layers. Stupid props. I didn't need these. I'm sweating in December! I'm complaining about the heat in winter! I've come a long way from being a normal teenager boy. I took off my leather jacket it and hung it up on the knob of my stair railing. I'm too lazy to put it on a hanger and go against the mess of a closet. Billy would command me too later. I grasped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Throwing it on the old sofa calmly.

I wonder what Bella is doing right now. . . I strolled up the stairs in a miserable mood. I wanted to call her. I wanted her too be here right now and we could make over an automobile. We'd make stupid jokes. I would flirt aimlessly and she would pretend too not care. Tell me I should give up on her and I could tell by the colour of her cheeks that was the last thing she wanted.

My hand grabbed onto the golden handle and turned slowly. I sighed. Bella, I miss you. My eyes were shut softly and I tossed my back pack to the direction where my bed has always been. Instead of hearing a soft thud I heard something quite unusual.

"Ow."

I wasn't aware that my back pack could speak. My apologies dear back pack. Wait, why does the back pack sound like Bella? Smell like Bella. . . My eyes bulged open. Bella Swan was sitting on my bed. Oh, come on. Why do these fantasies keep looking more realistic than before. Bella sat their looking frightened.

"Hey, Jake." She answered, now staring at her fidgeting hands.

"Um, Bella. Did you just break and enter into my house?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"That's one way of putting it. The door was open." My eyes scrolled over to the rest of my room and I smiled foolishly. She has an excuse for everything. . .so, does this mean we are trying out the bedroom scene once again? Start your engines. I heard a loud metallic clank. I turned back to Bella now. Her wrist was in a handcuff, and that handcuff was snapped tightly around the back board railing of my bed. Oh god, awkward thoughts. Self control, Jake.

"Jake, I'm not going home until I get some answers." Bella stated, she sounded like a lawyer.

"Answers?" I asked, very confused. She fiddled with the key in her fingers. She smiled, like she had just won a battle.

"The eclipse." and with that, She threw the tiny key out the window. I jaw dismantled as I watched the silver key get lost into the masses of snow. We were going to be here for a while.

* * *

Oh wowzers, anyone else excited for the next chapter?! I know I AMMM!! Although I know everything that will involve in it.  
I've already started and I'm sorry I am such a bad updater. These fan fictions ARE SOOOO GOOD FOR ME. Because I don't have English this semester.

**Please REVIEWWW, I would really like to reach 100 reviews, It's like my life goal on this site. (Obviously not for the next chapter.)**

**BEST REVIEWERS OF LAST CHAPTER!**

**#1. SilverVampireLover.  
I'm sorry I didn't add Embry much in this Chapter. Or Throw in a good OLD FIST FIGHT!! (Hilibilly Chuckle) xD  
I hope you didn't find this chapter to disappointing.  
****  
#2. Whoa-Oh  
Oh my Jacob. May i be first to say I like your username. Did you get it from Forever the Sickest Kids? I RECOMMEND THEM TO ALL MY READERS! (Because I'm going to their concert on Tuesday) I don't want you to go insane and bust out the werewolf moves so I'll try to update againnn  
****  
#3. TheLastWildFlowerGirl  
It was totally awesome how you graded me. I probably don't deserve an A though. I bet my teacher would be all. ALYSSA STOP WRITING ABOUT TWILIGHT AND DO THE ESSAY I TOLD YOU TO DO! (My name is Alyssa, By the way, LOL.)****  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Clickity Click!  
**


	12. Two Confessions, One Broken Door

_Well, it may have taken a WHILE but I've got it up. So, you can all stop sending me death threats. (I'm kidding, no one sent me anything like that.)  
So I made a trailer for this fan fiction! Like holy crap Aly Cat! That's s fricking cool! I know fellow viewers! I'm going to put it on youtube and I hope maybe  
you could comment on it. I'll send a link for whoever wants it. :D!_

Disclaimer : I hate to say it. But I am not Stephenie Meyer. Isn't it obvious? Because if I was SM I'd be a totally biased Edward Lover.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12 - Two Confessions, One Broken Door.

_3:04 pm_

"Bella." I injected. If you told me earlier today that Bella Swan would be in my bedroom, locking herself to my bed with handcuffs, I would have either thought you were seriously mental or I'd scream in all glory. Probably come home early. I wanted to do a classic gesture and rub my eyes in disbelief. Shake my head as if to dissolve the fantasy, But I contained my normal composure and kept my unbelivable, foolishness aside. But, here Bella was. Smirking at me. The victorious smirk that seemed as if Bella just owned me at her plan. She thinks she has this whole thing planned out. Bella actually thinks she has won this battle of wits. She believes that I'm going to confess all my eclipse information like a hopeless idiot. What did she think I'm going to say about this situation?

_"Oh, no! Bella please don't handcuff yourself to my bed! Don't make yourself so defenseless! Oh no!"_ My imagination mocked her idea. Does she honestly think she has this all figured out? She's just staring at me. What does she really want me to say though. I can't think of any response that wouldn't be funny.

"So, start talking. Say something." Bella ordered with high justice. I pulled my head back in complete confusion. She hasn't beat me yet! I wish I could just wipe that smug look off her face. Though, it _was _sexy. Of course, there are ways I could take off the smirk while still finding her sexy. Woah, Jake. Easy. You are getting caught up in the fact that she is handcuffed herself to my bed. Stupid hormones. They've been worse lately. Maybe it's the eclipse? Great, I sound like Sam now. Blaming every little thing on this stupid eclipse crap.

"This is stupid. You do know I can just leave the room?" My mind called out the first flaw in her plan. I waited for her smirk to fall clean off her face, no such luck. It seemed to get. . . bigger? _God, she's hot._

"Why don't you try, Jacob?" She offered in the smoothest voice. So confident. The words slided off her lips with ease. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and grabbed the doorknob gently. I switched the direction and went to pull it open. It made a rather weird clicking noise. No matter which way I pushed, pulled, or turned, my door didn't budge. What did she do to my door?!

"You break into my house, you barge into my room and break my door?!" I have all my claims set for a case. There is no way I'm getting in trouble for breaking the door down. Billy can just stuff it if he threatens to ground me. He's always looking for any excuse to ground me lately. If he sees a busted door smashed to smithereens, then he'll have an actual reason to be mad. Not to mention it'll come out of my pockets.

"I didn't break the door." She claimed on the last accusation. I shook my head and laughed a laugh with no humor. She's denying the fact she broke my door?

"It can easily be fixed. You just have to tell me and I'll leave. You can leave the room and we can go on with our lives." Bella stated, making a tired some position on the bed. Was she already bored of this game?

"Bella, I can easily break down the door. Have you forgotten that I'm _kind of_ . . . well, a werewolf?" I asked lamely. Not that I would break the door down, I just wanted to see her reaction to the flaws in her plan.

"Doesn't matter right now. You'll just end up buying a new door when the other one was just fine. I'm trying my best. I didn't have time to place the heaviest objects behind the door when you entered." Bella answered,She spread her free hand out in front of her and glanced at her nails broodily.

"Bella, I didn't know you were into bondage." I replied taking a long study at the handcuffs. Bella's glance flickered to me and just shot me a glare. A taunting crooked smile appeared and spread across my face. That stopped her smirk.

"Charlie had an extra pair of cuffs. Can you not be a pervert for a second and just tell me?" She asked in such poison pouring at her tone. She was obviously not pleased, and I didn't need to figure that out just by her attitude. I could admit I was impressed with her work. I didn't know how the hell she managed to break the entrance of my door. She was really trying. I could tell her. I just don't want her to worry.

"Everyone has secrets, Bella. I don't know why you can't just respect my privacy."

"Because, Jake. Everyone keeps warning me about it. Edward says it could risk your own life!" Bella shouted louder than I expected. My whole calm facade had quickly vanished with the silence that use to smother my room. My eyes narrowed into slits and I could feel my anger flow easily into my veins. The violent fact caught me off guard and almost knocked the wind out of me. Please tell me that isn't what I just heard. I could feel my face shaping into an expression I hated. A resentful look. My glare became as vicious as a wild animal. But I was an animal, so that was a poor comparison. It pained a little to look at the one I love so much like this.

"What? You're talking to that parasite again?!" I asked. I don't know why but the way she said his name just plucked at every nerve in my body. Sent shivers of jealousy all down my spine. The frown pulled harshly down at each corner of my mouth.

"_He_ talked to _me_." Bella said within a dark tone. Correcting my sentence with sharp irritation. A snort with zero amusement was echoed in the room. Ugh, Sure, sure.

"Pshh, Oh right. Mmhm." I shook my head and looked the other way. My hand subconsciously pulled back my bangs and then both fists fell to my head in stress. Stupid Edward. I hate him so much! My eyes became critical. But something locked inside, controlling my focus on this human form.

"Jacob, this is besides the point. If you tell me I'll leave you alone!" She really doesn't get it. I can't believe this.

"Well, Bella. Maybe you haven't noticed but I don't want you to leave me alone." If this fact wasn't obvious enough. Sometimes Bella was so clueless to the reality that surrounds her.

"Jacob. . . _just tell me_." She commanded. Something told me she wasn't ready to talk about the occurrence of last visit. How she kissed me. How she told me she loved me.

"Well, Bella. I'm not saying anything. Looks like were going to be in here for a while. Sucks too, I'm hungry." My back hit the wall and I slided down to the floor and sprawled out. My lanky legs reaching to the space under neath my bed. Surprisingly, my room was clean. I wonder if she cleaned up.

"You aren't going to bust the door down?" Bella sounded quite surprised.

"Like I need more crap for Billy to scream at me for." I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chin and crossing my arms. I also didn't want to leave Bella alone. I could go down stairs, but I know what happens when I leave Bella with her thoughts. She wears herself down and breaks down emotionally. Let's see who shall be first to give in.

____

_3:47 pm._

____

"What else did he say?" He asked me with a tune that sounded like he was just force-fed his least favourite meal, cauliflower. Yes, I know his least favourite food. It's not weird. . . I made him Stir Fry and he commanded me not to put in any cauliflower. It had at least been longer than half hour since we last spoke. My wrist was really craned awkwardly. It kind of hurts already. Stay strong, Bella. His critical stare was carving into the floor. Surprising enough that the floor hasn't collapsed from such a deadly look. He sure was a vicious. Especially when he was grouchy. Great, rambling in my head made me forget what were talking about.

"Hm?" I tried to make my hum flat, but there was still a ring of surprise.

"What else did the _leech_ say?" Jacob asked, His head turned to me now, he was staring at His eyes weren't as harsh as before. Oh,how cute. We are back to square one. Calling Edward names. God, he can be so immature. But he actually seemed to care. I guess he figured he'd have to soften up for answers.

"Oh, He told me to stop being immature. That Carlisle said I could see you and I could still be with Edward too." I answered. I waited for him to go back into his sulk after the one question he asked. Apparently, Jacob didn't go back to being silent.

"Immature? Idiot. That's really going to make you want to go back to him." And I wanted to agree with him eagerly but I knew right now I was in a battle of wits with him and I couldn't let my train of thought switch so easily.

"Yeah, Seriously." I muttered under my breath.

"But, I'm guessing you didn't think that and decided to give him a third chance?" Jacob's voice was dripping with litres of snark. And I didn't like it. His statement seemed very rude. And of course he wasn't ashamed by the question itself.

"No, I didn't. He also followed me here one day. The day we got into our first fight. He saw you kiss me."

"Hmph, I don't care if he saw that. I'm surprised he didn't kill me." I wasn't exactly surprised at his first sentences. Jacob could have sex with me in front of the Cullen's house and he wouldn't give a damn. Hell, Jacob would be eager to do that. Show the leech who is boss. He's seriously insane, sometimes. Men. . .

"Same." I agreed in low monotone.

"What else did he say?" He repeated the statement from a few moments ago, knowing I was obviously leaving out a lot. He was right of course. Was Jacob ever wrong about anything? With my next sentence, I faced away from Jacob's warm glance.

"Well, I told him I needed to be alone. He asked me for how long. I said I don't know. Then he said something about the eclipse then stopped himself. So, he wouldn't tell me unless I started to . . . go out with him again?" I was confused even in my own sentence. I focused to his window but I could still here him scoff.

"I wasn't informed you ever broke up." Jacob mused stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. Jake can be such a jerk.

"Anyways, he told me to avoid you in February." I added in finally. It seemed as if Jacob had nothing to reply now. I wasn't the little bit surprised. It was quite predictable that I would say too much and Jake would easily ignore me. If this doesn't work out, I'm going too the wolf head quarters. I just really wish it was Jake telling me. Knowing that there was some trust still here. I took a peak from within a dark strand of my wavy hair. Jake was also now, facing away from me. Chewing on his bottom lip, nervously. His eyes weren't cold or mean. He looked as if he was having an agruement in that head of his. Maybe, an arguement about telling me. Go Jake's conscious!

___

_4:03pm_

____

"Where is Billy?!" I groaned, standing up and putting my hands to my forehead. Pacing around the room frantically. The question itself was retorical. There was one plank of light, thin hardwood that would make one loud creak as I would cross it over again. Bella's eyes followed every movement that I had made. I felt a little self conscious the way here eyes would dance from my face to my toes. I wonder what she was thinking when looking at me like that.

"He's out with Charlie." She informed, matter-of-factly. Figures. And there returned the smug expression. Distantly, as I looked in her hazel eyes, it seemed as if she had been aching to do something from the moment she got here. Maybe it was find out the secret? Whatever, I'm only protecting her. She'll thank me one day. For now, she can just hate me with false aqusiations.

"And Charlie knows you handcuffed yourself to my bed?" I asked, coldly. Maybe that would take her smirk off. No such luck. Score for Bella Swan.

"I told him I went to Angela's." She answered swiftly and stuck her tongue at me childishly. Lying to her father? Well, Naughty Bella. Why do I have the feeling this wouldn't be the first time Bella did lied to Charlie. For someone so fragile, Bella lives one reckless lifestyle.

"And you are allowed to sleep over on Wednesdays?" Another question, but a whole lot more tired some.

"My Christmas holidays just begun." She responded with the same confidence. She always had a way too get around. She really thought this through. Damn it all. _I have to pee_.

_____

_4:08pm_

___

"Move over," I demanded before she could even have the chance to move. She let out a annoyed grunt as I pushed myself beside her.

"Jake!"

"My bed." She heaved a sigh after my reply. I stretched out my legs in ease. I looked at he face and saw her fixing her fringe with one hand. A displeased frown she directed straight at  
me. How cute. I gave her one cheesy grin before sighing with relaxation.

"Tell me, now." Bella ordered.

"No thanks." I answered with the biggest smirk on my face. What could she possibly do to me? Torture?

"Fine, I'm just going to be really annoying until you tell me."

"Knock yourself out, Swan. I am not easily annoyed. Unless you can pull Edward Cullen out of no where." I yawned, pulling my arms behind my head. Using as a firm head rest. Bella Swan is only annoying when she is gushing about Edward. _His eyes are such a perfect color of liquid gold, Jake. His skin is so white like a blanket of fresh snow, Jake. His kisses make me melt all over, Jake._Like I needed to know. I know quite well that the leech is great looking. He was defintely prettier looking than girls I've seen.

"Let's talk about my life before I moved into Forks."

". . .Hm?"

"Well, I was around ten years old when I moved out of Forks. Well, not exactly moved. More like awoken in the middle of the night and dragged out of the house. Anyways, when I moved into my new school I wasn't exactly noticed. Unlike when I came to Forks, maybe it's because Fork is a small town. Anyways, I didn't make any friends until a month later when Renee bought me a barbie doll. I didn't really want it. I was more into the whole stuffed animals franchise.

"So, the girls in my class who played with barbies started to play with me. Make pointless stories about how Barbie would fall madly and deeply inlove with Ken in the most cliche way, ever. Maybe some writers for movies get their ideas from kids because it was that bad." Bella continued to ramble. I didn't notice before but Bella's life story is pointless but not exactly annoying. I'd like to know more about her life. Sad thing is, _I still have to pee._

__

_4:16pm._

___

"And when I was thirteen my favourite colour was hard to decide. It was either purple or yellow. All the other girls in my class were just so following the herd. They all had stuck with pink as their favourite colour since they were three years old. I like to be different from the usual girl. Anyways, there I was. At a cross roads. Yellow. . . or purple. Purple or yellow." Bella balanced her hands and raised one as well as lower the other. With the handcuffed hand making sharp grinding. Mimicking a weighing scale.

"Shut up. . . please." I groaned, placing my palms on my eyelids. I never thought Bella was annoying ever. But when Bella tried to be annoying, she suceeded with flying colours. _Enough about colours!_

"How rude. Anyways, with purple I thought it was such a cool colour. Not a maroonish purple or anything like that. More like a purple . . . like. . . a royal purple? I think. It's hard to explain. I think I have something in my room that is the kind of purple I'm talking about. I'll bring it over to show you. Anyways, with yellow it was so bright and bouncy like. But I didn't want to be too happy and smiley. That would be kind of irritating."

"Hm, like you?" I compared. Bella pretended like she didn't here my eruption. Just smiling off, staring at the wall in front of us.

"So, when it came down to it. I didn't choose either! I chose a soft blue. Matched the blanket I had when I was a baby. Wasn't that a funny story?" She giggled brightly.

"_Hilarious_." I mused sarcastically.

"Hm, how about I sing a _Spice girl_song?" Bella clapped her hands loudly in excitement. I shot up from my relaxed position.

"No! No! Keep talking about colours. Anything but a song."

"Is that a insult to my singing voice?" Bella asked, with a glare plastered across her timid face.

"No, you sing well. Just not the right songs." I informed sharply. Please, no more spice girl hits.

"Okay, No more of spice girls. . ." She took a deep inhale, and something told me deep down that I knew that her song choice wouldn't be any better for my taste.

"_This is the song that never ends_!" Bella hollered loudly, causing an echoe to erupt in my room. I gawked at her in disbelief. Not t_his _song. Please tell me I was having a cruel nightmare. I _despised this song_.

"_And it goes on and on my friends_!" She tapped my knee repeatedly and shot me a beaming smile. The whole physical thing right now seemed to ease over the horrid choice of song.

"._Started singing it not knowing what it was! But they'll continue singing it forever just because-"_She took another quick breath.

"_This is the song that never ends! And it goes on and on my friends_!" Her fingers drummed against my thigh pleasantly. This was the bed Bella kissed me on. Oh, the sexual tension that swam in these sheets. I couldn't believe she was back though. After all, the way she left recently seemed like she wouldn't ever come back. But Bella was on my bed again. Handcuffed also. But singing the most obnoxious song ever created. I bet the guy who wrote it was murdered.

"Please, stop."

"I'll stop when you stop." Bella sang into the song with the exact same tune.

"Stop what?" I asked, I wasn't singing along to the irritating music.

"Stop being an idiot and tell me the eclipse nonsense."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you no?"

"A billion, and I _might_ give up,"

"Might." I rolled my eyes at the low possibility. Bella wouldn't give up now. It seems like she just inherited some spine or backbone to toughen her up. Give her some confidence. It's quite attractive. A way to make Bella stop singing. Well, I could put tape over her mouth. My eyes detected and searched for some duct tape. No luck. How about I put a sock in. No, one of my socks are a little cruel. Maybe if I distracted her, I could . . . dance? She'd probably laugh and never let me hear the end of that one. Or Jake, you could tell her the eclipse. . . Nah. My hand automatically grasped softly to her face. She did say something about her and Edward being over earlier, didn't she? I thought she did. I'm usually such a great listener. To a complete shock, Bella did stop singing. She stared at me with a distant gaze.

"Bella, I want to kiss you," I felt her breathe in so delicately. I guess my confession was kind of random. Oh, well. It's still true. I'd do anything to feel Bella's lips over and over again. And I would kill to be able to do it without hesitation. Without permission. Without heart break.

"Jake. . . how can I possibly kiss you if you can't even trust me." This caught me off guard. I jumped, expecting her to tell me something along the lines of : I'm still sort of kind of dating Edward.

"I do trust you. You are the only one out of the monster clans to know about my. . . furry problem?" My choice of words were suppose to soften the situation. Bella looked slightly pained. Obviously my humor didn't reach.

"Jacob, You know what I mean. If you can just tell me. . . I'd. . . be so happy." This flew my head back and I laughed. A laugh that was still not funny. A smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Happy? I don't know what you think the eclipse information is but the last thing you'd be is happy." I snorted, and I didn't notice my shameless tone until I ended it with another loud and humorless chuckle.

"Jake, please." Pain swimming in those eyes. This stopped my laughter. A bullet to me. Seeing Bella in pain was too much. And that was all I needed.

I lost this battle.

". . . fine." So much for the battle of wits. This didn't last very long. Bella immediately sprang from her position. In hope to stand up, Bella jerked awkwardly in her stances. She obviously forgot about her handcuffed hand. She wobbled and fell. It was like those cheesy movies when everything would go in super slow motion. Bella let out a squeak of panic. I jolted up in hope of catching her, without breaking her wrist. Only her torso fell to mine. Her arm stretched straight out while the other fell limp to my chest.

"Ow."

"Once a klutz, always a klutz. Right?" I taunted. And Bella's blank face was eliminated and she busted out laughing. She wrapped her one arm around my neck and snuggled me with eagerness. It wasn't exactly a romantic cuddle, more just of a tight squeeze of gratitude. Who cares? A cuddle from Bella was all I needed.

"Aw! Jake! You are really going to tell me?!" Her usual smuf attire for today was finally replaced. Excited, eager, bubbly. I liked this tone of voice. This enthusiasm was soul lifting.

"I am. But enjoy your happy mood for now."

"Jake, I'm so happy!"

"I know, that's the problem. This isn't good news, Bella!" I informed in much volume. Bella tossed me a hand.

"Just tell me." She demanded now breaking out of the hug and just sitting on my stomach.

"Okay. . ." I had no idea where to start.

"Remember how you asked, a while ago, if I needed a full moon to transform?" It was a lame way to start this mess of a situation, but it was the first thing I blurted out. Bella didn't seem to mind. She simply nodded.

"Yeah, and you told me Hollywood's version didn't really grasp the whole werewolve thing." Bella glowered at me.

"Making me feel like an idiot." She muttered under her breath. I laughed softly. Making Bella feel like an idiot was not was I going for at the time.

"Yeah, well. An eclipse on the other hand does have an effect on our kind." And I wanted to end this conversation there, but I knew Bella would never allow it after I already started.

"I'm well aware, but not what the effects are."

"Ugh, it's stupid. Just forget it." I grasped Bella's waist and lifted her off me. Placing her back on her old side. She made a move to pull me back but she was strained by the handcuff chain. I made a jump from the bed and stood up, with no effort for balance. Being graceful was never my strong point before.

"Jacob! How dare you! Get back here right now!" She ordered in three loud barks and shakes of her head. I grabbed the doorknob and didn't hesistate on my power any longer. I can't do this to her. I don't want her to know. I'll just run away. Far away. She'll never find me. I'll never have to hurt her. Maybe not physically but emotional was just guaranteed in this deal. With one sharp effortless tug, my door broke off it's hinges. Landing in my fist. I carefully put it too the side. Billy can ground me later. A few months later.

"Jacob! Where are you going!?" Bella shouted after me, the speed was tensing in my chest and swimming within my muscles. It always felt nice to use these sorts of powers. Just exstinct. Before I knew it, I made a mad sprint down the stairs in a few simple steps. I swung open the door and continued on my way. I don't want her to know. I just. . . can't. I won't believe that I would do those demonic things to Bella.

I was stupid to agree. I was just teasing her with half assed answers and random puzzle pieces. I was a stupid kid. Always have an always will. Well, now I'm just a stupid monstor. Maybe she'd be better off with the leech. At least he would be able to control himself. Me, I'm just a ticking bomb ready for the blow. And Bella was there holding this bomb in her hands. I was racing passed trees. I wouldn't go yet. I would have to tell Sam. So, my destination was only to First beach. The sound of the never ending waves crashing into the shore always had a way of relaxing my nerves. Just as if the world was humming a sweet lullaby. I needed the earth's soft tune. I can still feel my arms shaking violently.

Stupid. I'm so stupid. Stupid to get so close to her now of all times.

___

_4:32 pm_

___

I wrestled against the chain and also tried to battle out my constant sobbing. I reached into my back pocket and claimed the spare key. I knew I would need this. Jacob isn't the most understanding people I've met. He always had that fiery temper that could never be tamed. Finally pulling it out, I positioned myself properly and pushed the small key into the jagged hole. He actually busted the door down. I'll be sure to pay for it. The handcuff made a satisfying click of release. My wrist throbbed in pain but like that would stop me right now.

I sprang off the bed and landed awkwardly. Stupid uncordinated self. I stepped over the remainment of the door, and avoided slipping on the screws of the hinges. He actually broke it. Was this really something he needed to do that for. It couldn't be as bad as he makes it seem, could it? As I wobbled myself to the staircase, I sprinted down awkwardly and tripped on every second step. I grasped on the smooth wooden railing and continued my way down after Jacob. I knew he wouldn't be in the house. Obviously not, he would be trapped still if he just stayed here.

I can't help but feel this huge air bubble of self disappointment float inside and bump into the walls of my chest. How I could chase Jacob out of his own house bothering him with things he obviously doesn't want to talk about. I'm such a bad friend. I couldn't even imagine what this might be doing to him. But I just keep asking him and he just can't take it.

I should apologize.

Forget it, forget all about the eclipse right now. If Jacob doesn't want to tell me I should just leave it alone or find out from someone else. I can't stand seeing him so torn up like this and it's all my fault. The front door was rocking back and forth from the light thrusts of the wind. Oh god, It's a blizzard out there! Way to go me for forgetting my jacket once again. I can't get use to this winter weather when I was so set on the begining of November. It's December 18th.

I could still see Jacob's human foot prints, not paw prints. That was a good sign. I think. They look like there heading for First Beach. Not a big surprise, hopefully he doesn't go too far from there. I'll go on foot.

___

_4:43_

___

The only thing I felt now was my anger rushing through out my limbs and the cold breezes that grazed my bare chest. The only thing I could hear now was the continous waves crash to the shore. It didn't matter what was going on in the world, the waves would always collide with the shore once again.  
It was almost eery to think of but for some odd reason it calmed me. There wasn't a patch of blue I could detect in this sky though. The entire sky was painted in murky grey clouds. Little tiny snow flakes rushing to the ground and basically avoided the spot where I stood.  
I guess I melted them before they could even touch me. It was a sad feeling to think about it. I could never feel the snow again.

"Jacob?" It was Bella's voice, surprise surprise.

"Jacob . . ." It was closer now.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you so upset. I won't ask anymore. If you don't want me to know. . . I'll just have to accept that." The last part of her sentence was hesistant. I could understand though. She didn't want to accept it. She just wanted me to be happy. And it struck me like a sharp arrow. This struck me and convinced me all at once. Bella's breathing was uneasy and I could hear her teeth chattering. I didn't even need to turn around to tell that she had been crying. Just something in the air told me this.

"I lose myself." I replied. There was nothing but the splash of the shore's return. Just that and nothing else. I closed my eyes.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused. I would be too with that random outburst.

"When the eclipse comes. We lose ourselves. We are only the wolf. Our animal instincts take over." Silence now. I waited for her too starting asking more intense questions beyond this small explanation. Maybe I expected her to leave right now. There was no real way I expected her too react. Just not a good one. Did I think she would run back to Edward? Possibly. I expected her too say something on the lines of "Maybe Edward can help!" But no.

None of that just yet. Just silence overwhelming the scene. Maybe it was suffocating me. Something sharp squeezed within my chest. I heard an inhale. Then a small soft noise. It started out quiet but it got louder. It wasn't a sentence, it wasn't any words. It was high pitched and I was familiar with this noise. A titter. Bella was laughing. Bella was giggling over my small explanation. I turned around in curiosity.

I was imagining Bella laughing, right? Bella had her arms securely wrapped around her stomach and clutching it with full force. The sweet chuckle gained higher volume. Was it really that amusing?

"Is that it?" She finally asked wiping tears from her eyes. I blinked a few times. I'm day dreaming, right? I rubbed my eyes then. Give me the image of Bella's frightened gaze! Why wasn't it appearing?

"Why are you laughing?"

"You had me worried sick over something this silly?" . . . Silly?

"What?" My oblivious toned probably coloured my face well. She approached me swiftly and reached for me on her tippy toes. She created a small fist and knocked my head as if it was a door.

"You get a doggie brain? Is that all?!" She asked with a chuckle ending her sentence. Her small hand returned to her side.

"Well, no." I replied. She was still smiling.

"See. . . It's not just that I get a . . . doggy brain." I didn't know how else to explain to her. Her smile widened at my choice of words.

"When the moon appears in the sky. We lose everything we know. Our full stregenth comes and our powers become full. We forget out duties of protecting the people. . . It becomes a hunt." This turned off Bella's huge grin. I think she was aware of the word hunt. Considering that James' vampire tracker thought of killing Bella has some hunt. Like it was all a game.

"A hunt. . .?"

"Our animal selves think of attacking people as some sort of sport. And if we get stuck in the center of eclipse. . . we . . we die, Bella. We die." Bella's last bit of warmth on her face fell straight off. This was more like the react I imagined. Her eyes seemed narrow and distant although she was staring at me. Her face was paler and her mouth was open aimlessly.

"You. . .you _die_?"

"The vampires then take force. Some of them believe that it's okay now to feast on humans. Because we do it.

"Because we forget what we oathed as the moon rises. Some, like your . . boyfriend's family believe that they are the true protectors. That they are the only hope of saving your kind. To protect them though, they try to kill us. Either way, it's no safe bet that I will live."

"Jacob. . . you _can't_ die!" She screeched. I ignored her loud painful cry of disbelief. I just continued.

"Some leeches love this time. Like a holiday. It's sick." I mumbled.

"Jake! We got to do something. I won't let anyone kill you! I'll be with you that night! It'll be okay! I won't let any-"

"Bella, you have to stay away from me. Actually, you should just leave town that day."

"What?!"

"If you stay near me. . . I could slip up. My wolf spirit doesn't care who you are. It doesn't know what we have, It doesn't know how much I love you and It won't care when killing you." She seemed more shocked at how easily I used the phrase love in this kind of time.

"Jacob, I can't just leave. If Edward and his family try to kill you or the pack, or whatever vampires come along! I have to stay and make sure you are okay!" She basically promised this to herself as the same time said it.

"Bella, I won't let you be here. You mean more to me than my life. What if I woke up the next day and realized that one of my family killed you?" I swallowed not finished my rant. Bella stared and her focus went in and out of my face. Eyes flickering to every inch of me.

"That_ I killed you_. . ." I added and it pained my heart to even utter the fact that could become a possibility.

"Well, what if I came back and found you dead because of Edward or someone?!" Bella screeched, angry tears swimming down her face and her teeth grinned together in such rage. What could I possibly say?

"Look, Bella. You got to have more faith in us. Against vampires, we're stronger than it seems. You should be more afraid what I could do to others."

"I don't care, Jake. I'm not leaving you!" There were times I would have yearned for her to utter those words. But not in a time like this. Not in this sort of situation. Not now.

"Bella. . . please. If you can just do this one thing for me. I'd never ask much more for the rest of time that we are together. Just stay away from me if you loved me. If you prefered to live. Don't even do it for me. Just do it for yourself. Do it for Charlie. Do it for Renee. Just please. . . I don't want anything to happen to you. Please. This is all I ask." Bella looked at a cross roads. One side was the safest route and the other was just pure reckless path of danger.

"Jacob. . . _I love you_." She mumbled at first. Why did I want to cover my ears childishly? I've been dying to hear these words. But with words like this it's harder to let go.

"I love you!" She screamed and the echoe ran through out the cold forest and sent birds out of their nests. I closed my eyes. She finally loves me back. And at the worst time. When it is too late to be so close.

"I can't leave you now. You made a promise to me! I need you and you need me! I know it. I know everything now. Before you would say things I could only ignore. Everything that confused me and the things I would reject. I understand now. It's love. I love you and I can't let go." I shook my head at her rant. Way to understand now. When I don't want you too.

"Bella, can't it be like before? When you didn't give a damn where I was? When you hardly knew me or were too obsessed with the blood sucker?"

"It's too late, Jake. I know you. And I see you. And I love you and it can't be pushed aside any longer. I'm not with Edward anymore. I saw him today and you know what I felt?"

". . . what?"

"Nothing. I could look at him and my heart wouldn't race. I didn't feel anything. I only saw him as any other person. I don't love him anymore. Well, I'll always love him in a way but not like. . ." She paused then took another step closer to me. The tips of our shoes touching now. She took my hand and lead it to the center of her chest. I gulped at the action and I just stared at her with disbelief in her actions. I could feel the hot blood steam along in my cheeks. She smiled a smile that finally reached her eyes. Her eyes were still drowning in tears.

"Do you feel that Jake? My heart beat only races for you. It doesn't happen with anyone else I see. And when I close my eyes I only see you. You showed me and . . .  
now that I know. . . I just. . . There's nothing that can stop it and . . . I don't know. I can't use the words when I see you. Although when I'm alone I can think of the perfect things to say. I'm embarassed now. Because you were right all along."

"Bella. . ." I muttered. Why now? Why couldn't I just avoid her when I was told was this. . . I couldn't avoid Bella though. My hand fidgeted against Bella's shirt. I could feel her heart vibrating to my palm. It really was fast. Faster than it even should be. As fast as if she had done crack or some sort of drug.

"Please, Jake. Don't let me leave. I want to stay with you even if it does effect me or my life." She smiled a little.

"Do you know how my mom died, Bella?" I asked, quietly. She seemed surprised by my random spin on the topic. I guess she expected me to kiss her or something. But hell, I do. I want to so bad. I just don't want her to get attached to me now. I love her but I care for her life. I want her to live.

"Charlie said. . . _a car accident_." The tone soothed as she realized she and Charlie were lied too for their own safety.

"Anyways. . . It's not important right now. I'll tell you later. We should probably head back before you catch a cold. You forgot your coat chasing after me." I then finally understood what a smile that never reached your eyes meant. I could feel my mouth adjusted but I was definitely not true to the smile itself. I removed my hand from her chest and placed it in a pocket of my jeans. A loud crack boomed through the ground and I felt shivers run up my spine. An old tree snapped from the sudden harsh winds. Bella gasped at the noise but wasn't sure where it came from.

"What was that?!" Bella asked in an unessicary yell.

"A tree snapped from over there because-" But before I could finish my sentence a giant branch flew towards us. I was quick to react but it was faster. The branch hit Bella's head. Before it could strike for me I caught it.

"Bella! Holy shi-" I caught myself before I could start cursing like a sailor. I knew Bella never liked it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I asked and grabbed her shoulders as she seemed to lose balance. She smiled nervously and stared to the floor.

"I'm fine. . . really. . . " Her eyes shut and she fainted into me. I caught her before she could dropped to the sand.

"Bella! Oh crap." I muttered as I picked her up bridal style. She really is a magnet for accidents. ___

* * *

**BE HAPPY THAT WAS PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. Well, maybe of this story . . . but it is still long as hell!  
Boy oh boy... aly cat is tired. I hope it wasn't too bad. Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone. **

Review winners! (DRUM ROLL)

Oh my god. These had to be the hardest to choose. Every single on made me laugh and smile and YEAH ALL THAT JAZZ!  
I think I might achieve my goal. . . I already have 91 reviews I'm soooo happy!

Hey, if I get 100 reviews before the next chapter. . . I'll make the next chapter even longer than this! Holy crap! That's like 10,000 words! I'm going to regret promising this xD

#1  
_**Kenwoody**_. Yooooo Reviews always crack me up!Like you, I also love Alice. QUICK FACT: She hasn't been mentioned much in this :O!  
I'll try to shove her into the plot. Sadly Edward does return but don't fret xD

#2  
**Ceilo. **I agree. I think Bella and Edward is just. . too predictable! My friend and I say that the difference between Team Jacob's and Team Edward's is that those die hard Edward fans are on a lower reading level. xD (No offense to whoever read that and is a Die Hard For Eddie puss.) Btw, Sorry for murdering you with suspense. I hope you weren't displeased with this chapter.

#3  
**Aetheria Angel** I do LURVEEEE new comers. Welcome. I hope this didn't disappoint you. And I'm glad you are instantly hooked! If I were you readers, I'd get bored of the story.

Question! **_Why do you guys like this story?!_** I feel like I'm not good enough for you guys xD I swear I write like a gimp and you guys just love it. xD

**_ANYWOOO  
REVIEW BETCH!_**

**_Click hereee!  
_**


	13. Sun Over Heroin

I hope you are all very satisfied with yourselves. It did not take yall very long to give me one hundred reviews, did it?! Well, I was tortured writing this because I know how much you all hate once a month updates. . .sigh. I miss my social life. But I am very happy that I accomplished my goal thanks to all of you! AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT! I'm finally on my holiday break so it seems as if I have a whole lot more time to write, this calls for a SEXY PARTY.

I'm pretty sure all you guys will just ADORE this chapter. Well, I hope. Please do! If you don't I'll be broken hearted! The slightest criticism puts me in the corner of doom and depression!  
"Yeah, I love it, It was fricking amazing, You get the characters so well. Your grammar is a little off sometimes but over all it's fricking FANTASTIC." I disregard all the nice parts and zoom in on the grammar part. A little part of me dies inside when I disappoint you guys. xD I don't want to be a failure at writing!

**Disclaimer:**"Say it!" The voice ordered as the dark figure jabbed a feather to Aly-Cat101's face. She flinched and turned away dramatically. She tried to run and hide from the truth but it couldn't be helped. "I'll never say the words!" Aly-Cat101 oathed with her whole heart in the sentence. "Oh, really. Take this then!" The figure approached and fiddled the feather under Aly-Cat101's underarm, Aly-Cat101 struggled for a moment but fell to her feet in hysterics. The figure didn't stop. "Say it!" it ordered with high justice. "Okay," She sobbed.

**"I don't own Twilight!"** and it pained her all too much to admit it.

Sorry for the weird disclaimer. I was bored xD

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND MERRY CHRISTMAS IF I DON'T POST ANYTHING BEFORE THENN ! ! ! ! !  
Lucky Number Thirteen. :3

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Sun Over Heroine.

As if I didn't need any more drama or issues in my life. _Bam_, a branch comes along and knocks her out. I put my palm to my forehead and massaged soothingly. This day couldn't get any worse, right? Damn it, Jake. You should be jumping with glee or something ridiculous. Bella just admitted she loved you. You've been wanting this for how long now? Why aren't you a smiling git? Although I could ask myself these questions over and over, I knew the answer.

This was bad. Bella shouldn't love me. Of course, she chooses the worse time to realize her feelings for me? Just my luck, I guess. Bella laid out naturally on my sofa. Snoozing and stirring in her sleep without a care. I liked this. Because before she got pummelled with a large branch she had a face overflowing with worry and fret. When Bella is sleeping all fear melts away like smooth ice. When telling her this stupid situation, was it worth it? Too suffer her with these disturbing thoughts? To torment with all cares in life over me? Causing unwanted anxiety?

If Embry never mentioned anything before we would probably be happier. She would never have to know and we could go on and she'd admit her love in a less painful way. It wasn't fair to cause her such trouble. I should have avoided her a while back. She could still be with that...leech and she would be safe. Of course, It kills me just to imagine Bella returning to Edward. It does more than just kill me. Kill is a poor comparison to put it. Understatement of the year, actually.

Bella made a soft whimper as she turned to her side, facing the ceiling directly now. I froze in place although I wasn't doing anything that could cause her to become restless. She sighed and cuddle against a couch pillow. I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. Close one, she needs her rest. I tried to relax in my seat in front of her but there was no such I looked down at my drink, I thought about what had happened tonight. How Bella locked herself in my room, how she managed to lock me in with her. It was all too much but it showed she'd go to any lengths to getting some answers out of me.

She was definitely a tough girl, although she couldn't take on the usual monsters in our town. Tracing the cold, empty, glass with a single finger, I looked at Bella and started to examine her. I noticed that she was very thin around the waist but it kind of suited her. She always had the fragile aura, Once again she wrestled with her comfort. Her eyes fluttered swiftly like butterfly wings. She pushed back her bangs and stared at me. So much for her needing rest.

"What happened?" She asked while rubbing the back of her head. I couldn't help but smile how adorable she could be without even trying.

"You got hit. A branch broke from a near by tree and it hit you on the back of your head." The fact that she gave me a look as if I was insane made me feel a little insecure. It did sound a little whacked to be honest. Branches flying out and hitting innocent girls did sound silly.

"Surprising enough, I'm not in the hospital." Bella remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are always dying for the chance you can take me." Bella smiled weakly at me. She was exaggerating the fact but it was true. I did worry a little too much about her safety.

"I wouldn't say dying. How's the head?" I smirked and leaned back in my chair. She rubbed it slowly and winced a little.

"Sore." She commented briefly. I placed my small glass to the side table nearest to me. She continued to rub it although I could tell that massaging the area wasn't helping much. My two hands gripped around each side of her face. Her glance fell back to me and her hand slipped away from the sore spot. Her arm laid against her and she stiffened as I grasped her face. I leaned closer. My lips pushed forward and I pecked them sweetly against her forehead. I could feel that she never stopped gawking. I backed away and smiled. Bella stared at me as if she was a deer in head lights.

"What? Aren't kisses suppose to help _boo boos_?" I taunted warmly and took back to my regular seat. She kept doing a double take to me and then to where I kissed her.

"Sure, but three things. Kisses only help bumps when you're a kid." Bella stated and crossed her arms, all business like.

"I thought we went over this, aren't I older?" I asked once again leaning back in my chair. I thought this age game was done a while ago. Bella's eyes narrowed hazily and her eyebrow's arched in displeasure.I guess she forgot that we decided I was older.

"Still, my maturity level isn't a child's." Oh, so she does recall me winning. She is just annoyed that I compared her to a young age. Silly Bella.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, go on with two and three on your list."

"Right, if the kisses did work it wouldn't matter because you didn't kiss my bump."

"So, you want me to kiss you again is what you are asking?" And the conceited tone has returned. Should I be surprised?

"That brings me to three." I noticed how she avoided answering the question that was said. God damn it, I can't remove this lop sided grin.

"Who said you could kiss me without asking?" She asked with his thin eyebrow's cocked in disappointment.

"I've kissed you a few times without permission. . . plus have you forgotten what occurred before you were mauled by wood?" Bella's head tilted and shot me a curious look. I could feel my smile slip right of my face. My jaw dismantling a little. Is it possible that Bella has caught amnesia or something? How could she possibly forget that she confessed her undying love for me.

"You told me you loved me. . ." I reminded very slowly. Bella's eyes widened and a hand immediately sprang over her mouth.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?!" With her hand over her mouth it only made the sentence muffled. I stared at her blankly for a few moments before I could react properly, and when I say react properly I mean start laughing as hard as I ever have. Bella watched me clutch onto my stomach as I howled in laughter.

"Jacob! It wasn't a dream!?" She shook my shoulders but her sentence only made me laugh harder.

"Unfortunately, for you." I stammered a chuckle, it was not easy to control this humor. Bella's eyes seemed to drop to the floor and she began to chew on her lip. She was obviously lost in her mind as usual. Maybe arguing with her thoughts. I observed her pose carefully. Trying not to seem creepy for staring. Bella was just sitting there. Looking into the deep distance, eyes not really seeing. It was as if she was lost in thought. Thinking of things I wouldn't be able to pry out.

"So, the other stuff wasn't a dream either. . ." Bella uttered out finally. Other stuff meaning. . .She recognized my confused composure and finally decided to continue.

"The eclipse. . . how you said you could. . . well. . . yeah. . ." Bella finally got the sentence out. I did not find it too shocking that she wouldn't use the death words. She was sensitive, even if she didn't like to admit easily.

"Sadly, that wasn't a dream." And I think all the humor of my tone was lost now as the topic sprang up.

"Oh." Her lips formed over into a small 'o'.

"It's not for a while, Bella. Please don't be sad." I assured her. I wanted her to nod in response or something but she just continued to stare at the floor as if something would pop up from the hardwood. It was almost painful, the silence, I mean. I knew from the beginning that this whole situation would only bring Bella down. That's a main reason I didn't tell her before. And just like her safety, Bella's happiness is very important to me. Am I weird person for that?

"On a brighter note, you love me." I decided bringing up something on the lines of this would easily distract her.

"Just because. . . I said it and all . . . it doesn't mean . . . well . . . maybe, but. . . I've changed my mind. I don't like you anymore." Bella decided after a long ramble of muttering.

"Oh, really?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I. . . yeah. . . that's it." She muttered, obviously still not certain with her words.

"Mmhm, keep telling yourself that." I scoffed and couldn't control my eyes rolling. She frowned a deep scowl. And she waited for me to explain while she shot me a grimace. I just sat there quietly, giving her a miffed beam. She realized then I had nothing more to say to her, or at least nothing more to add to this pitiful topic. She could deny all she wanted, she wasn't fooling a living soul.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked with her lips pursed while arching an eyebrow that detected some self explanatory rage.

"You keep denying it but we both know your lying to yourself for no reason."My back cushioned itself against the chair and I waggled my eyebrows awaiting some sort of quick response. Bella looked a little startled at my reply but then she looked back down to the hardwood. The way she keeps eyeing the floor really makes me curious of what the hell she was gawking at. Obviously, it was nothing amazing. She just couldn't keep contact without getting all flustered. I guess I can't blame her. I am sometimes to blunt then I attend to be.

"Ugh, Jake. Why do you have to be like that?" Bella asked, placing a hand to her eye then pushing it up forward, thus messing up her hairstyle.

"Be like what, _persistent_?" I chose an appropriate word, a smirk coming through the clearing. Bella's stare became irked, but to my surprise she smiled. But it was no pleasant reassuring smile. More like of a kind of smile that was almost arrogant.

"Not the exact word I was looking for, but sure, let's go with _persistent_." Her tune was very domineering. Did I mind, Bella could slap me in the face and I'd still smile. Words from her don't affect me after all this time, and considering she was beautiful and I loved her.

"Anyone would have to be to like you." I answered, sharply,

"Hmph." She replied in one unattractive grunt.

"So, can I ask you something?" I asked if I could ask her something. . . sounds weird when you put it like that.

". . . What is it now?" She glared, adjusting her arms that were tied in a knot.

"Well, fine. If you are going to be like that. . ."

"Just tell me." She demanded, sitting up a bit. I could tell she was a little bit eager.

"_Just tell me_. . . ?" I pried, tapping a foot to show off my impatience. She glared at me. Apparently proper manners weren't something Bella really ached for at this sort of moment.

"Just tell me . . . _please_." Bella budged out the word with a tone that sounded very grudging. This brought out my usual smile. She could be so stubborn. But I guess I could say the same about myself. I snatched one of her hands, and gave a real tough tug, therefore Bella flew out of her seat and crashed into me. Of course this didn't hurt me, but it might have knocked the wind out of her. Bella's face bumped into my chest.

"Bella Swan,"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out.

"Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" And cue the eye widening and feminine gasp.

* * *

"Come on, Edward. Lighten up." Alice's gracefully pleasant voice filled the room as she rubbed Edward's shoulder. Edward was swift to quickly jerk away from her touch. He crossed his arms so tight and scowled at the wall in front of him. Alice sighed slightly and retrieved her hand slowly. She placed her snow pale hand at her hip and pouted.

"There is no need for sulking." Alice informed with a slight melody to her tone.

"Let him be. If he is going to be a little bitch over this." Emmett stifled a chuckle as he flipped through the channels at what seemed to be like the speed of light. Rosalie tapped on his shoulder. Glaring at him to go back to the sappy chick flick he passed eight channels ago. He sighed loudly and turned back. This painted a timid smile to Rosalie's beautiful face. Alice seemed a little surprised at how inconsiderate Emmett was being to Edward. Edward didn't seem to mind. He just sat there with a monstrous frown on his face.

"Emmett, that's just rude. You'd be upset to if you lost Rosalie." Alice badgered and leaned against a thick bookshelve with her arms folded securely.

"I'd be glad, then I wouldn't have to watch this lame movie for the one hundredth time." Emmett said with ease. Rosalie stepped on his foot with full force of her sharp high heel. He groaned and shot her an annoyed grimace.

"I love this movie, just deal with it." Rosalie growled and her last word sounded as if she tried to snap a bite at him.

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Emmett muttered, glaring at the television as if it was something so evil.

"I'm prettier than her," Rosalie commented as she saw the female lead enter the scene. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we get it. You are good looking. Do you have to compare yourself to every girl in the world?" Emmett asked out of irritation. Rosalie scowled viciously.

"Maybe I should go into acting," Rosalie ignored his rant and tried to imagine her face on every single magazine out there.

"You can't, stupid." Jasper commented, Thus making almost everyone in the room remember he was there. Rosalie span her head around. It was one thing that he disagreed with her but the fact he insulted her just struck every nerve in her cold body.

"Oh, really? And why not?" Rosalie asked with much displeasure in her tone. Jasper didn't seem threatened.

"Because considering people of our kind basically perfect at everything, you'd be likely to become a success in no time." Jasper half explained. Rosalie scoffed as if Jasper was definitely lost it.

"And what would be wrong with that?" Rosalie asked, with a tune that sounded more concerned with his explanation than the reason itself.

"Because, people would be awfully curious why one star never seems to age."

"Easy, plastic surgery and whatever else is needed for humans to stay . . . youthful."

"Enough! Rosalie give up on the celebrity dreams. Jasper don't call her stupid." Alice was quick to referee. Rosalie glared at both Alice and Jasper and turned back to the television. Jasper gave a small teasing smile and Alice couldn't help but return it. She couldn't stay mad at him. Rosalie on the other hand . . .

"Anyway, back to the real problem. Edward, Bella obviously needs some time to herself and you can only respect that. Girls don't like clingy guys."

"Doesn't explain why she is with the_ mutt_. . ." Edward muttered under his breath. Alice gave him a look full of pity.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Soon the dog and your _so calledm_lover will be dead around. . . February, right?" Rosalie supplied in a voice that had zero shame. Edward's head span and he gave a glare to the blond bombshell of the room. Of course, she didn't even notice. She was more contempt with the love affairs happening on the television screen. Edward's legs jolted from his seat and he stomped up stairs.

"Way to go, Rose. Like he didn't feel any worse you throw that in his face." Alice snapped in a quick whisper. But Edward could obviously hear no matter what volume they were at. Rosalie finally ripped her gaze off the screen and arched a light eyebrow.

"Do I care?" She asked the rhetorical question with venom dripping in her voice. Alice groaned in frustration and stalked out of the room. Jasper was quick to follow her. Emmett stared at Rosalie with some disgust in his gaze. Rosalie laughed at a poor attempt humor of the movie. She looked to see if Emmett found it funny also, but only saw him grimacing at her. She raised a hand in confusion and also annoyance.

"What?" She quipped. He just shook his head in shame.

"Not cool." He commented and jumped from his seat and also took the lead as everyone else has, and left.

"Wow, way to overreact!" Rosalie called after him as he left the room too. She was all alone in the sitting room and she still felt she did nothing wrong. She raised her shoulders and dropped them in one quick motion. A shrug describing her deep disregard. Rosalie continued to watch the movie alone.

* * *

"What did you . . ."I couldn't find myself to continue. Jake's grin informed me that he wasn't surprised I couldn't finish the sentence. And his strongly attached blue eyes draped over me. All he feared at this point and time was nothing. It was like he was prepared for any answer I could give him. Or any punch I could throw.

"I said, would you be my girlfriend? Is the word _girlfriend_ confusing? How about I use. . . my G-F, my girl, my boo, my partner, my companion, my wolf territory, my sweet heart, my partner, my lover-"

"Okay! I got it the first time, thanks!" There was the usual ring of sarcasm hung around my words and Jacob just smirked.I could feel my chest clench. My heart was going at high speed and it was constant as a drum beat in a favourite song. I took a deep breath in and parted my lips to say something. But no words came out. I honestly did not know how to respond. I never thought this part would come. Never figured we would actually achieve this part in our relationship. And I _should_have been ready for this. Of course, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to do react as if he would purpose to me for marriage. Leap into his arms and laugh without a care in the world. If this is me being asked to be his girlfriend, I wonder what my real reaction to his proposal could be.

If I accepted, it would mean I couldn't play as if I didn't like Jacob. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't attracted to every inch of his well sculpted body. He would be able to kiss me with free will and I wouldn't be able to scold him for it. But, those are all things I want from Jacob. I do like Jacob. I am attracted to him, and I want him to kiss me, even right now. My eyes fell to his lips. He was so close, just then, and had a _marvelous_ mouth, I realized: his lips were well-shaped, pale pink and soft-looking. I bet it would feel so nice, to kiss him again. I did miss the feel of them after that one night. When I told him I loved him subconsciously.

"Bella?" Jacob awoke me from my thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking about kissing you!" I wailed aloud, and put two fists to my head and shook out the images that I hope would dissolve. I looked up to examine his expression after my exclamation. Jacob had a befuddled facial appearance and the side of his mouth tilted to the left. Creating an uncertain smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked me with a slight chuckle hidden in his words. I glared and felt like kicking myself in the head. Stupid outburst.

"Is it a yes or no?" Jacob asked, impatiently as he knew I wouldn't continue the conversation above.

"I. . . well, um. . . yeah. . . wait. . . maybe. . . but. . . no, yeah. Okay." And that was my answer, a definite_ I well, um yeah wait maybe but no, yeah. Okay_. Jaccob's gaze was utterly perplexing. It was quite obvious he couldn't find a direct answer in my sentence.

". . . what?" was all he could reply, I expected a _"What the hell?!"_ Except he'd use a word worse then _hell_. I took a peek at his face and his mouth was opened in a confused manor.

"I love you and all. Just, I thought, it was too late to start a relationship because. . . the eclipse. . ." I muttered fiddling with my hands and stared at my feet.

"When you were asleep, I had an epiphany." Jacob using big words? Well, not _big_ but it's a smart word.

"Go on." I pried.

"It shouldn't matter how much time we have left, it only matters on how we use it." And his hands were wrapped around my wrists he said kind of reminded me of what would be said in a book than quoted later on over and over again. His words struck into my heart and I felt like I understood it all but at the same time I couldn't risk it. I was already so attached to Jacob. He was just making this even harder than it should be.

"So, you want me to date you for the time left and then what? You send me off on your last day and I never see you again? I can't live with that, Jake. If I date you it's only going to build more emotional ties." My voice cracked at almost every single word and I really could care less.

"So, you rather we spend our time together arguing? I don't. I want to enjoy every last second." He informed me and I craved to agree with him yet my anger got the better of me.

"I don't want to fight with you. . . but-"

"Bella, I love you and I know you love me so why not give it a shot?" Jacob said with a smile painted beautifully on his tanned face.

"Because you are going to leave me! You made it pretty clear that you will die that night, or that I'll die if I just try to stay with you!" I shouted and pulled my hands out of his firm grasp. Jacob stared at me with pain in his clear blue eyes.

"I wouldn't let you risk your life, I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He ripped his eye contact from me and gazed at the ceiling as he made his oath. This probably took a zap to every single nerve in my body. Out of pure impulse I stomped my foot into his floor and pointed my index finger to the center of his face.

"See, you just made a promise you can't keep!" I pulled back my finger and formed it in with my fist that laid at my laid. Jacob's eyes became slits and his teeth were gritted tightly. A normal aspect showing that Jake was not pleased.

"Who says I can't keep it?!" He screamed at me with covulsion carved into each damn word.. He seemed overly touchy at the fact I found his promise to be false.

"Oh my god, what are you? Retarded?" I took a wild guess. It could only explain why he was spewing such idiotic things. And I thought I had something wrong with my hearing for a minute because I heard laughing. HE WAS LAUGHING. He had the nerve to laugh at me at a moment like this!

"This wasn't how I expected you react when I asked you to be mine. . ." He said with a disappointed smile on his face and he gazed elsewhere. Brain cells were probably being murdered in my own head because of how angry I was.

"What did you think I was going to do, Jake? Have sex with you on your living room couch?" I stated through my teeth.

"What has sex have to do with any of this? God, Bella. You and your one tracked mind." Jacob taunted.

"Oh my god, Jacob Black. I'm seriously going to kill you!" I declared as I sprang to strangle him. He caught onto my hands and he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"So, yes or no?" He responded to my death threat. And I sighed.

"Jacob. . ." I whined.

"Come on, I'll be the best boyfriend you have ever had." Jacob encouraged with a puppy like expression mixed with his hope that glimmered in his eyes. How could I possibly deny the puppy face.

"I've only had Edward." I informed, dryly.

"Ah, then that shouldn't be to hard." I swatted his arm for that reply. It was actually surprising how optimistic Jacob could be. Having the knowledge of knowing the end was creeping up with every minute that passed. He was still able to smile. Jake could still laugh and hate on Edward without a care. I admired him for it before but now I found it almost heart breaking.

"Jake, Edward is really nice." I commented and took a glance to see that our hands were still together. I didn't mind it. Jake noticed where my eyes lead and smirked.

"But you love _me_." He sang with a beautiful melody written in his words.

"In theory." In theory I was madly, deeply, and truly in love with him. But would I admit that aloud? Good thing he can't read minds not that he could read mine anyway. In here, I could gush all I want.

"So, be mine." He offered with those candy coated pitch. There must have been sugar somewhere in his words because they were all so sweet.

"I'm going to regret this. . ." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" His eyes widened as did his huge toothy grin. His grasp around my hands even tighten.

"Jake, you are hurting my hands." I commented in a glare.

"Did you say you are going to be my girlfriend?" He ignored me and still held onto my hands tightly, I winced. He really doesn't understand how strong he is.

"I said: _I'm going to regret this_." I corrected.

"Same thing!"

"So!" And he leaped himself forward and his lips locked onto mine. We both fell to the couch with a loud thud. I was crushed by his body and I groaned a little how hard we fell.

"Ja-!!" I couldn't even get his name out before Jacob pounced again and began to kiss me with full force. One of his hands wrapped around my hip while the other adjusted the back of my shoulder to help me lean forward. I was boiling from the heat. Our waist were crushed so tightly against. He bit at my lower lip, cueing me to start kissing back. It didn't take me to long to catch on.

My arms crossed and secured themselves around Jake's neck and one of my legs slided up forward and wrapped around his thigh. It was just so natural kissing Jake. I never had to hold back and my body would take over my mind. I wouldn't have to think about where to put my hands or anything, they just guided themselves and it was effective feeling that sprung over me. Jake pulled away and I subconsciously groaned. He looked down at me, pleased at what he heard. Jake came back down and started to trace my jaw line with his kisses.

"Aren't. . . you. . . scared?" I asked between each slow kiss, which I did not know why.

"Mm, of course." He mumbled into my throat and I shuddered from his warm breath that draped my neck. He pulled back and stared down at me with eyes of adornment.

"You just have to live in the moment, Bella. Don't think, just be." he explained with a warm colour in his emotion. I could only stare. Don't think. Just be. How could I not think though? Did he mean how I subconsciously would put my arms around him when kissing me.

"Don't think," He reminded. And my arms pulled him back down to me and I kissed him gently. And he took a few seconds, but he responded with his soft lips grazing over mine in a beautiful motion. Our lips were in sync and it was as if it was a classical song. While the strings would make one harmonious tune the wind instruments handled the rest and together it was exquisite. I think I hear the music. How could I give up on this? It was better than anything I've felt and it all so easy. Sun over drugs.

"Ahem," A voice that didn't belong to Jacob or I filled the room. My eyes popped out of my lids and I was quick to spring out of Jake's grasp. Jake's lips were still in mid kiss so they were puckered and his eyes opened lazily. His eyes scrolled over to see who ruined the moment. I followed his gaze.

"Room for one more?" A sharp husky voice called in, My eyes adjusted on the tall figure, but I should have been more aware by the voice and joke that it was Quil. He had his forearm against the wall nearest to the door and he was smiling notoriously. I turned to read Jake. His eyebrows were pulled downward and he was glaring daggers at Quil. I guess he could have came a better time.

"Out." Jake ordered in low monotone.

"So, you could take Bella's innocence on your fungus filled couch? Nah," Quil shut his eyes tightly and laughed.

"What's with people thinking I'm going to have sex on this couch today. . ." Jake muttered under his breath before he slowly stood back up. I felt a little sad now, I was really getting into that. I could feel that my composure was probably revealing a disappointed pout.

"Can I help you, Quil?" Jake asked with a slight edge in his voice. He was obviously not pleased by his visit. Poor Quil.

"Yeah, has Embry been here?" Quil asked eagerly, and he took the opportunity to check the coast around his shoulders and behind himself nervously.

"Nah, haven't seen him all day, since you guys decided to ditch." Jake's eyes were narrowed and I could see the displeasure float off him or something. Quil smiled nervously.

"Yeah, well, Sam was chasing us because we skipped. He says we need our education and all that crap." Quil tossed a hand to the idea that he needed what high school drilled into our heads.

"Well, you guys left me in English and now I'm stuck with big Bertha as my partner!" Jacob complained slashing a fist into the air. Quil bursted out laughing hysterically. My eyes narrowed. Who was big Bertha? Was Jacob making fun of some girl's weight?

"Sucks to be you, in a way." Quil commented as his eyes flickered over to me. I flipped him off. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Jake asked with little patience in his voice. Quil looked over to me with excitement and I didn't know what he expected from me. I was a little bewildered that Jake uses the title so naturally already.

"Go ahead and hit him, Bella!" Quil encouraged me and I sat there confused.

"What?" I asked while sending him an odd gaze.

"You hate when he claims those things! Come on!" Quil bounced happily. Gesturing his own fists to show me how I should hit him. Jacob sent him a dark grimace before explaining.

"It's no claim. Bella Swan is my girlfriend." Jacob announced in a very proud manor. Quil did a double track-scratch that, looks like a twelve track- He kept swinging his head to me then Jacob then me again. His mouth dangling as if he had a broken jaw. I squirmed a little in my seat. Jacob made it seem as if he was presenting a star's final appearance for their concert. Quil stared at me with big blank eyes. I smiled slightly. I didn't know what else to do.

"Noooo... bull shit." Quil laughed.

"It's true!" Jacob seemed a little upset in Quil's beliefs on this. I rolled my eyes and placed my elbow on the arm of the couch and rest my head in my palm. Boys. . .

"You're serious?!" Quil echoed the whole house. He sounded like one of those women when they are chosen as bride's maid. It was kind of amusing at the same time as annoying.

"Hell yeah!" Jacob created determined fists and thrust them downwards then brought them back up. He's acting like some character in an anime. Somebody shoot me. . . please? These two were worse than middle aged women gushing over the littlest things!

"Aw! Congratulations!" And I didn't even realize it but I was being crushed in Quil's arms. He was all the way over at the entrance and he sprinted here in half a second! I wiggled for freedom but every time I tried to break free he would hold on tighter. Reminded me of a snake and it's prey.

"Letmegoyouidiot!"My muffled reply as my face was squished up against his chest. He laughed lovingly. I was lifted off my feet. And Quil started to twirl me around like there was no tomorrow.

"I call being God father!" Quil announced as he span me around in his arms.

"God father?! Slow it down, I'm not pregnant!" I ordered but it probably sounded like gibberish because my lips were pursed awkwardly. He squeezed me so tightly and I swear all this whirling around was going to make me sick.

"Not yet." Quil informed with high delight spewing from his lips. He pulled me out of his grasp and I was finally able to breath once again. He smiled at me pleasantly and I glared a little.

"I'll let you two get started on me having the chance to be a God daddy then, If Sam asks: you never saw me." He told Jake with a stern look in his composure.

"Right," Jake said and rolled his eyes and they landed to me. Smiling hopefully.

"We are not getting started on making Quil a _god daddy_." I informed dryly, his smile only widened at my comment. Quil chuckled warmly before he waltzed over to the door and slammed it shut after himself exiting. Jacob strided his way over to me and he bent down a little so we were at the same eye level.

"Where were we?" He asked with a mischievous simper and he closed his eyes. I put my palm infront of his face, he kissed my hand by accident. He opened his eyes and seemed extremely disappointed.

"Who is Big Bertha?" I asked, with a sour ring around my quip. I moved my hand so he could answer now. His eyes watched my hand retrieve itself.

"A girl in my english class." Jacob answered and arched an eyebrow at me. Obviously stumped on why I would stop a good time for kissing with a question like that,

"Is she called_ big_ because she's fat?" I asked with bitterness. He was soon to be scolded if he didn't answer how I wanted him too.

"No, they call her that because of her breast size." Jacob answered simply and this made me feel slightly ashamed for assuming an over weight person.

"They, although you say it too." I snapped a little.

"Are you jealous that I acknowledge other girls besides yourself?" Jacob shot me a beam. I could feel my eyebrows raise and my lips pursed showing my zero amusement. Jacob just shined at the thought of me being envious.

"No." Although I didn't like the idea of how girls could possibly be gushing over Jacob. He was-_dare I say_- sexy. Oh god, I can't believe I thought that.

"Hm, then can we continue where we left off?"

"Sure, sure." I mimicked his phrase in my own deep manly voice and Jake made a muted laugh and dived his lips into mine.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I liked it. Woot woot, Jake and Bella tied the knot. Well, sort of. Going steady is big for them! Only took them all four books and thirteen chapters of a lame fan fiction for them to get together. xD

Anyway, I know it is not 10,000 words and I feel impressed/sorry for those who counted and who will review "BETCH THIS ONLY 7 , 2 3 1 WORDS!!!"  
I never EXACTLY promised 10,000 I just said more than the last chapter. Hahaha, you all hate me now right? I was going to do 10,000 but I wanted to post something before Christmas. I hope you don't mind. Thank you all for the one hundred reviews. I feel very honoured for your kind words and critisim. God bless us, every one!

* * *

Anyways,

**THE WINNERS THIS WEEK** . . . (hard choices as usual)

#1. Wishing for a Werewolf

This person was the only one to answer my question! You are really damn cool. And I hope you enjoy this chapter and the honour (_not really an honour, why do I make it sound so great_?) To be number one for this chapter! I read that fan fiction, I think. Or just slowly scrolled away from it after I read the summary xD

#2. Kenwoody

Laugh my effing ass off. When you said stroke of genius, I fully spazzed out on my bed joyfully. I am really unsure why I did. Maybe because you said I was a genius or maybe I'm just going insane. . . . EITHER OR. Your reviews always make me laugh. Tis a good quality. The TrixBunny would kill me if I didn't give him the cereal... "YOU SHARE!" *Kick* Hahahah Family Guy.

#3. minttuna

MINT TUNA, what an odd combination, does it taste good. . .? ANYWAYS, Sorry that I put Edward in this chapter, I kind of just wanted to show the readers HE IS SUFFERING BWAHAAHAHAHA! Okay. . . calm down, Aly. Also thanks for the reminder at the end, when I read that I fully groaned. :D

* * *

_Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
I'm going to Ireland soon so I'll try to write more of the chapter while I is there._

_Come back next time!_


	14. Blessings & Second Impressions

**so, here it is.  
i'm pretty sure you all want to chop my head off and serve it to something vicious, and honestly I don't blame you.  
like i'm such a bad updater. I had really bad writer's block with this chapter. . . and most of it is just a random filler.**

**soooo enjoy it. who knows how long it might take next time?  
ummm, I skipped the date a little, christmas has passed and yeah, it's new years eve.**

**ennnnnjoy!**

* * *

My arms exceeded normal length and I was on the tips of my toes. Maybe clumsy people should be forbidden on ladders. Well, it was not a real ladder, just one of those miniature ones but a ladder none the less. I sucked in my stomach in hope of this would help my balance. It didn't. Holding my breath only made me more fidgety. I reached for the other end of the bright yellow banner and brought it close to my face, with a little tack in the other hand I pinned the banner to the wall. I never felt so relieved after. That little peg may seem dainty but those sharp points are just vicious. I'm lucky I didn't manage to hurt myself. Taking another glance at the canary yellow colour, I stepped down three steps and found the floor again, thank God.

"Happy new year, original." I commented at the bubbly blue words, yet still admired the way the banner dangled like and upside down rainbow.

"Very original." A husky voice brushed along my neck and I think I had the closet thing to a panic attack. I most likely sprang eight feet in the air and clutched my chest roughly. My heart found it's way back to my chest and I slowly looked over my shoulder, although I was already aware who scared the living daylights out of me was. Jacob smirked down at me, obviously quite pleased at my near chance at getting a heart attack.

"Does the fact that I almost died from shock satisfy you?" I asked and lowered my eyebrows slowly while speaking.

"Why yes, it does." He spoke smoothly.

"Happy new year." I said warmly and felt a smile curl on it's own. Jake smiled at me. I felt my stomach do the usual flip as I stared at him. He took a few simple steps forward and grasped onto my cheeks tightly. He was no where near gentle as Jake pulled my cheeks outward then back then outward. I tried to pull away put there was no use of trying to escape his deathly grasp. I whined and ordered him to let go this instant but he didn't seem to hear me.

"It's not a new year yet, so wait until midnight." Jacob Black reminded me with amusement coloured in his voice. He released my face and slight pain spread.

"That hurt!" I informed him in a sharp screech and I didn't care that I was stating the obvious.

"Where's Sheriff Swan?" Jacob asked with a playful gleam in his eyes. It was like I could read his whole mind in that one shine that sparked in his eyes. My toes curled instantly in my sneakers in embarrassment. My gaze fell to my feet, sort of checking if the sensation was visible, Luckily for me, it wasn't. I stammered on a response when I found my vocal chords again.

"He's with his Deputy, don't get any ideas." I warned while biting my lower lip. From the corner of my eye, I could see a flash of white, which was Jacob's flawless smile shining once again. His hands slung around my waist and pulled me closer until our hips collided. Was it wrong I wanted to tackle him and kiss him til he was senseless? Well, he is my boyfriend.

"Help me with decorating?" I asked out of impulse. His face fell, I think he had other things he wanted to do with me besides decorating. I did too. With that displeased face, I didn't need to realize it just with his expression.

"Sure." Colour me surprised. I was expecting a "How about we make out first?" Well, I don't hate the helpful side of Jacob. I bent down and picked up the bag of saggy airless balloons. I took one purple and tossed the bag at his stomach. He caught it, that I wasn't surprised about. Stupid grace that I'm never granted with.

"And you shall be rewarded if you do a good job." I told him with a teasing wink. One wink was enough motivation for Jacob Black. He was rapidly blowing up those balloons that I began to feel sort of fearful for his lungs. When he finished around ten balloons, in the first three minutes, I added my two pitiful balloons with his and decided to hang them up. I enjoyed the atmosphere that surrounded us. It was easy to breathe in and the silence wasn't awkward in the least. It just goes to show you that you don't need words to keep the neutrality going. I dreaded the moment I stepped back on that God forsaken ladder of doom.

Instead of pinning-which obviously wouldn't work out- I taped two balloons together and then went to another empty space in the living room to put more, so on and so on.

"Got more for ya," Jacob said, pushing forward at least twenty or more balloons my way, he must have noticed I just ran out.

"Want to bring those over?" If I got off of this ladder now, I would never be able to get back on, and this fact is dead serious.

"Lazy, much?" He commented briefly as carried the balloons as if he was hugging a large man. Luckily, he didn't drop any or have to make trips back, he set them down near me. I was the slightest bit taller than Jacob on this ladder, maybe it isn't such an evil thing after. I patted his head and smiled widely hoping he would notice that I finally towered over him. He didn't have to tilt his head to much to catch eye contact with me. Jake made some sort of mischievous grin. Resembling a Chesire Cat ever so perfectly. I was even a little frightened by that grin. Then I realized what was about to happen. There was no escape route I could possibly take, and I was in no mood jumping off this ladder. He grabbed me around the waist. Good thing I was wearing my track pants.

"Ja-AKEEE!!" I screeched and he slung me over his right shoulder so easily. I struggled in his one flexed arm grasp and I don't think I did any damage or real effect to get out at all. He dropped me on the couch and I didn't even notice I was laughing. Some things just come without realization around Jacob. I don't have to try hard at all. I can let loose and I don't have to worry about how hesitant I have to be. As I was thinking about these things, Jake crawled on top of me and began to kiss my neck. Automatically, my hands directed themselves around his neck and I shivered from the ticklish sensation Jacob gave me.

"Jake. . ." This time when I said his name, it was more of a whisper and not a nervous scream. I was really drinking in the moment. We don't have a lot of time together where we can be at ease freely but when we can just sit here and kiss. . . it's like none of it matters. He stopped kissing my throat for a moment and looked at me. Really looked at me. He stared at me and I felt some sort of change erupt in the moment. Time meant nothing and never would again. I was the one to close the space.

There was some sort of quick melody running through my head every single time our lips would touch. It was both exciting yet calming at the same time and I could only hear the beautiful tune when we kissed. It could never get stuck in my head and it was just so addicting that I'd have to kiss him to hear more. And each time a new kiss would start I felt that the song was even brighter than the last. Jacob always was a mystery to me.

I love him. I love him so much it can't be beat. Why didn't I realize it sooner that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here? I know it sounds the least bit original but I meant every word and I could put my whole heart into each. Jake never gave up and I loved him for it. He saw through each lie and called each bluff.

"So, how did the pack take the news about us?" I blurted it out and even I didn't know where it came from. Jacob looked a little bewildered by my sudden question.

"How did you know that.. they know?" He found the play of words amusing and smirked at me.

"I figured after Quil walked in on us, it wouldn't exactly be a secret." I stated and awaited for him to inform me of some news. I hope they didn't mind that the former vampire ally was now making out with their Beta member.

"Besides all the teasing and taunting, they seemed pretty cool with it." He smiled softly and the way the lighting hit his face, he looked like some sort of God, with a golden glow shimmering off him. "They trust you, Bella. Most of them really like you too." Most of them? Great, I reckon it is that Leah Clearwater. She always loved to throw a glare at me. Maybe she is jealous? I shook out the thought as Jacob continued to speak.

"And we don't care if you still want to hang out with the leeches." Good answer award goes to the infamous Jacob Black. Relief overwhelmed me and I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily. And the fact they didn't care about who I stayed friends with? Yeah, I'm drinking in this information and just adoring it a little too much, but who cares? I got the pack's blessing. Go me. I smiled and snuggled into him before replying.

"I'm not running back to Edward anytime soon," I commented briefly while making an irritated face. Edward on the other hand cared who I was conversing with. Could he honestly not trust me with them? Oh, well. He doesn't matter at this point. Which is cruel to say, but it was kind of true.

"Good answer." Jacob murmured into my hair and I laughed to myself. So we both gave good answers today.

"I love this." He yawned. I arched my eyebrows although he probably couldn't see my face.

"This?" I asked, not knowing exactly what he meant.

"The fact I can hold you and you are not running away screaming and telling Edward on me." He mumbled into my hairline softly and I felt his nose steal a whiff. I hoped the scent was good. Hey! He just said Edward and he didn't wrinkle his nose or anything! I am very impressed!

"We have come so far. . ." I muttered with my lips brushing up against him. This was really nice. I wasn't shivering and trembling from such a low temperature. Jacob was my own heater. He was perfect for the winter weather.

"You more so than I." He said releasing a low sigh, and I believed his statement. Jacob never needed to think about it. He just knew. Knew and believed.

"You've realised there are better men than the kind who 'vant to suck ya blood'!" He mimicked a Count Dracula accent. I sat up on his lap and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Jake, don't be mean!" My voice wasn't very scolding I was way to entertained by how ridiculous he could be.

"But you don't want to be a vampire anymore?" And it was easy to tell by the way he said his words that we were both turning serious at this subject. I stared at him. I did like the idea of never aging.  
The idea of me never creasing my skin into wrinkles of worriment or frown lines. Never being able to see a gray hair replace my chocolate coloured locks. Just forever in a youthful costume. It would be amazing but I know it isn't what is planned for me. The way to live life is to age. Edward might have lived for a hundred years or so but he will never understand the true expierence of getting older.

"The thought hasn't really appeared in my mind as often as it did when I was with Edward." I told him truthfully. He nodded.

"You don't want to live forever though?" I sort of felt like this was a trick question. I didn't need to think about it much when I smiled at Jacob.

"Forever doesn't mean anything when you are living in the moment." My answer left him smiling back at me.

"And what about this moment?" He asked playfully. His cheeky grin returning and I mirrored it right back towards him.

"This moment makes me feel-" I paused and smile at him. "-quite infinite." I replied with a cheeky grin playing on my lips.

"Then the feeling is mutal." Jacob said with a sincere look dancing in those eyes of his. I laughed while pressing my lips to his. Unlike other kisses, which were fantastic may I say, this one had some clear passion as Jake pushed roughly against me. My heart pained and I could feel my pulse getting faster the deeper we dived. I loved the way I fit in his arms. Hard against soft. Once again, feeling so natural. It was so easy just being like this with Jacob. Why didn't I notice earlier?

Just when it was getting good, surprise surprise. A door opened. This time it wasn't Quil. And I really would have wished it was Quil instead of the two figures in my doorway. It was none other than my father and his deputy that goes by the name of Quincy. I turned my gawkings back to my dad, Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan, the one with a pistol in his belt. Charlie Swan, who stared down at me as if I was some sort of martian. When I see that slight twitch in his eye it reminds me that I'm usuallly doing something wrong. I studied the situation at hand. Basically, Jacob was ontop of my small frame, and we were snogging. . . did I just use a british term?

Jacob fell off the couch and landed on his arse . . . there I go again with the british terms! I was quite surprised with his reaction though, Usually Jacob was so graceful. I kind of wanted to laugh at him and make a big deal out of it, but I couldn't even find my voice. I was actually sort of afraid of Charlie. She'll makeout with a werewolf but when it comes to her father she actually loses courage.  
I guess there is nothing more scary than a protective father who has just found his daughter on the verge of sex-sort of, not really- with a boy he figured was definitely not dating his daughter. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

"Howdy, Bella!" Quincy waved largely, he didn't seem to disturbed at the scene going on right now. . . but I do believe Deputy Quincy may be slightly retarded.

"Hey, Quincy. . ." I muttered, keeping my eyes on Charlie. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. I couldn't even read his expression for once! This was definitely not a good sign. I saw something shift from the corner of my eye, It was Jacob. He picked himself off the floor. He looked pretty nervous, can you blame him?

"Hi, Charlie." Jacob said, with an awkward tone written all over it.

"Uh. . ." Charlie responded. I was confused now. I expected a "DON'T CALL ME CHARLIE, ONLY ADULTS CAN CALL ME CHARLIE." Speech that he gave me when_ I_ destroyed Jacob's rabbit. But, It does make sense for Charlie to be perplexed. He did figure I was still dating Edward. Charlie was rooting for Jacob the whole time, yet now he finds me making out with him in his house. I guess being uncertain with his emotions can be quite reasonable. Jacob shifted his weight on each foot every now and again, he really didn't know what else to say at this point. I slided off the couch and stood beside him.

"Hey, wait a second. . . he isn't Edward Cullen!" Quincy called out. No shit sherlock. Way to point out the fricking obvious! Oh lord, I felt like strangling him for being so god damn stupid. Jacob laughed in a shakey way.

"Erm, What is going on here?" Charlie finally found some words to start with. Here goes nothing, I know Jake doesn't know how to reply right now.

"Dad, I'm dating Jacob. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It sort of slipped my mind." The last sentence earned me a quick glare from Jacob. I don't think he admired the fact that I forgot to tell Charlie about this recent news. I honestly didn't think to tell Charlie though. I've been to busy prancing and singing around my house about the fact we got together. Charlie's expression was still unreadbale.  
I tried to destroy the tight knot in my throat by swallowing. Didn't seem to work. It feels like I just dry swallowed a huge pill.

"YES!" Charlie punched the air as he jumped. I blinked twice. What the hell?

"It's about time! You finally got rid of that loser! Boy, am I happy!" Relief overwhelmed me and I fell back onto the couch. I noticed Jacob's huge grin.

"You mean you aren't going to kill me for kissing Bella passionately?!" He asked in excitement. Charlie mirrored the same huge grin. He approached Jacob quickly and he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kill you?! Well, okay. . . Try to kiss her while I'm not around, But honestly I rather throw you a whole parade than kill you!" He shook Jacob by his grasp, somehow, which surprised because it was like impossible to even budge Jacob. . . Charlie must be really happy. Jacob chuckled and then Charlie started to laugh as well. Gosh, they were acting like teenage girls. . . wait a second, I'm a teenage girl.  
Okay, I won't use that phrase anymore.

"Now if you two get married, Billy and I can be father in laws!" Charlie announced happily. This caused me to choke on air. Marriage?! He just found out about me and Jacob and now we are already discussing my wedding?!

"Woah! Dad, Calm down! We only started dating before Christmas!" I assured him while jumping up from the couch, in hope this would calm down his fantasies. And besides, unless me and Jacob can throw in a wedding in the new month before the eclipse. . .

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll convince her, somehow." Jacob said smoothly. Ugh, Jacob is making this worse. I have never seen Charlie smile such a sloppy grin in a vey long time. Almost like a little boy on Christmas! Too bad it's new years.

"I want to be the best man!" Hollered Quincy. He just met Jacob and he is already dibbing best man rights. . . Oh my lord.

"Quincy you just met the kid." THANK YOU, CHARLIE. Somehow finally says the things that go along in my mind.

"Oh, Then. . . I want to be the priest!" Someone shoot me, is he really that stupid? How did he get the job of deputy anyway?! Charlie placed his hand over his eyes and groaned softly. Jacob put his arm around me and squeezed. I looked up at him beneath my eyelashes. He smirked at me sincerely. I smiled back up at him. We finished putting up the rest of the disregarded balloons, with Charlie giving us frequent blessings. The pack gave us the A-OK. My dad approves a little too much. Yes, I am very happy with the way things are going. I knew that one person would not approve though. Anyone want to take a guess?

* * *

"So, how about a spring wedding?" Jacob taunted as we walked along the snow covered path of my walk way. I glared at him and then smiled playfully at him. I carried a large container of spaghetti and meat balls. We were going to go visit Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack. Jacob encouraged me to make something. I told him earlier it wouldn't be as good as something Emily could make up in her kitchen. He told me mine was better than anything she could make. What a little liar. Oh well, I made something anyway. Hopefully no one gags.

"Yeah, right." I muttered. He stepped infront of me. I bumped into his chest. Why must he block my path?

"I'm serious." Well, that was a lame purposal if I have ever heard. I laughed. I couldn't take him seriously right now.

"Why don't you try surviving to March before we start choosing flower arrangements." I remarked. He laughed, got out of my way and we continued to on our walk to my beaten up truck. He followed me to the drivers' side of the car and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. Jacob could be a real gentlemen sometimes, not usually when he is trying so hard. I went to hop in but he once again stepped infront of me.

"I'm driving." He informed me. So, he wasn't being a gentlemen.

"I thought you hated my truck?" I asked him, I didn't expect him to prove me wrong. My little red truck was the cutest. I don't care what anyone else says.

"I know where she lives, and to be honest you are horrible with directions." At least he was honest. I sighed and got out of his way. Lunch at Emily's and then we got to get back for the party Charlie is throwing. I wonder what the pack is doing for New years. I climbed into the passenger's side and waited paitently. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." Emily smiled as she stood in the doorway. Jacob and I stood outside the door. Jacob seemed oh so relaxed. Me on the other hand was actually trembling. Once again I forced myself to avoid looking at those three thick scars. I stared into her eyes and forced an even brighter smile. I didn't know I why I was so nervous. Jacob already gave me the news that they didn't hate me or nothing. I've met them all before but now it feels like I'm meeting his whole family, although I have met his real family, It felt as if I was making a whole new first impression.

"H-Hello, Emily!" I replied. Great, way to stutter. Now she knows you are nervous. Emily's smile didn't falter.

"I brought spaghetti!" I managed out and pushed the large container forward. Emily's eyes widened. Oh, god. I hope she doesn't mind. She must have something already cooked and  
served.

"Jake told me you were making something!" Emily informed me, well that answered my thoughts.

"I can't wait to try it, Jake told me you were handy in the kitchen." I shifted my stare to Jacob, who seemed bored from the small talk. I did appreciate that he talked about me when I wasn't around. Was I always on his mind? Like he is usually on mine.

"It probably won't be good as your meals." I told the truth, and hung my head slightly. I should have put more effort into this meal.

"Nonsense, come into the kitchen and we will heat it up." Emily took my container and her eyes told me to follow her. I did what they commanded. I remember the house structure, the same day I found out Jacob was a werewolf. Embry and Jared guided me in and scarved on the muffins. I was just as nervous then. We came into the same room that the muffins were served last. The table was surronded by familiar faces.

"Sup, Jake and Jake's lady." Quil hollered from the end of the table. Embry laughed at his words and waved as we entered. Sam gave me a small smile. I was mostly nervous of Sam. I use to be fearless of Sam. When I use to think he got Jacob into his freaky cult. Now I was actually scared of what he thought of me. Just be yourself, I reminded myself.

"Hey, Guys. Bella brought lunch!" Their eyes got wide except for one pair. They really do love to eat. My eyes directed to the pair of eyes that did not grow huge. Leah Clearwater. She had a sour look written in her expression. Her elbow was resting on the table and the palm of her hand was used to pad her chin. She definitely looked like she did not want to be here. I can tell she was the excluded person from "Most of them like you." Oh, well. I can only be myself. It might not please her but I can't change.

"Lunch?! Yes! I'm starving!" Jared screamed in excitement. Paul made an irritated face at his outburst, he then covered his ears as Jared continued to rant about the emptiness of his stomach. Seth was there too. He honestly looked like the old Jacob that use to build motorcycles with me. He noticed me staring his way and smiled sheepishly. I grinned back. Jacob grabbed an empty chair at the table beside Embry. Emily took one of my hands and dragged me into the kitchen.

* * *

**lmfao, what did you guys think of Quincy? I found him amusing.**

**it will get a lot better, I promise you.  
please don't flame it for being so pointless.**

**I apperciate reviews though, because I didn't have a lot last chapter I kind of slacked on this one. Reviews equal sooner postings.**

**;D Sooooo do it.**

**There are no real winners for this chapter. I just wanted to reward every single person who reviewed last chapter.**

1. **simmiek101** - woah oh! that is some serious dedication if you just made an account to review, I really admire that. I use to be a edward fan...[ gags for a moment] I'm okay!  
anyways, it's okay to be an eddie fan but there isn't going to be any fluff with him in this story, I'm actually sort of torturing his character ;D BWAHAHA. he has gone all emo in my story  
WOOT, I started English this semester so I hope I can get better for you and all my reviewers/readers who are too lame to review. ;D

2. **Unlove You - **You are completely right, the story is going into a darker tone as I post every chapter, what's a good love story without some tragedy? I do try to make up for it with silly character appearances. Hope to see more of your reviews!

3. **SilverVampireLover** - Quil is one of my favourites, I hoped you liked the idea of the werewolves and Bella having a little lunch date. It shall continue in the next chapter. Leah is a jerk though. . . So sorry if I make her seem like a cow in my story. Oh, and the flipping off thing. . . is something I have been doing lately, so I threw it in the story. xD Glad you found it amusing. I want to see more of your wicked reviews! LIKE NOW.

4. **l.** - Tis true, I have made Edward quite annoying in my story, but I just want revenge on his sparkly bum! He left Bella! Thus, why I have let all my dreams fall into the hands of Jacob who was there for her when Eddiepuss was just farting around in New Moon. Edward is too perfect for my taste. . . so yeah, he can go die in a hole. Sorry if this upsets you. Glad you liked the last chapter, and hopefully this one ;D heeeey, have you been watching that shoes youtube video xD [betch, deck.]

5. **rosiecullen1416** - Yuuuuus, I thought all my readers deserved some sort of present! Thanks for reviewing ;D! You roooock.

6. **whoa-oh** - I'm honoured to fill your spare timeeee ;D ! The self confidence came naturally when writing, I didn't think people would notice this but I'm glad you did! When she is with Jacob she doesn't have to keep everything to herself, another reason why Jake x Bella fictions are theeeee best. And Jake has always been pure awesome, I'm glad that you are glad with the way I write him! It's always a joy to read your reviews!

7. **blackpanthershay**- Short reviews are cool too! It is simple and too the point! It's the thought that counts, right? ;D And thank you so much for it. I'm happy that you think it's a great story!

8. **PinkWhiteDiamond** - I don't really like the stories that don't make it official that they are together or not, like they'll make out but... they're not going out? Is that like friends with benefits? Anyway, I didn't want that for Jacob and Bella! It's about time that she ditches Eddiekins for real. He is a stupid corpse and thank you for saying it ;D No fear in bashing!  
I read once in new moon that Jake's eyes were a clear blue, sooooo...Idk. Thank you for reviewing!

9. **578** - About the eyes thing, read above.^ and yeah, Quil is wicked awesome! He is the jelly to my peanut butter. The stars to my night... some other poetic refrences.  
I might write a Claire x Quil fiction. . . But let's get this story finished first! Thank you for reviewing, it fills my heart. . . and my email inbox! Love the username, Taylor is hot, man.

10. **MrsBlaCKwIfeY** - WOWZERS, Love is a strong word! I'm honoured you could use it in a review ;D ! And of course I'll keep writing, there is nothing worse than an amazing story that is never completed! I find a lot of those. . . sigh. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Love the username.

11. **blah96** - YUS, SUFFER EDDIE! SUUUUUUUUFFER! YUMM, YOUR TEARS TASTE SO YUMMY.... [breathes heavily] Sorry, I. . . um . . did not just do that. XD  
Thanks for the short and sweet review!

12. **citricwolf-.-** - Um, if you don't mind, I really don't like when people advertise their story on other peoples. . . sorry, if I sound mean. XD  
Yeah, the grammar and spelling isn't really good because I only learnt the english language three years ago. Plus, I sometimes forget to edit everything because I just want to post it for my fans. Thanks for the review.

13. **vinh** - My most recent review for this fictional story! I really enjoyed the last chapter also. I hope you enjoyed reading this as well! Thank you very much so for a review!

**Soo, reviews your name could be up there next time ^**


	15. Tremble For My Beloved

_I know, I know. LATE. If this was school I'd be suspended for so many lates. But thank goodness it isn't! Well, thank goodness for me.  
Reviews make me feel pressured... SO REVIEW. ;D I got my twilight dvd today. . . Jacob needs a better wig... maybe some bangs... -Drifts off into fantasies-_

**OH QUESTION FOR ALL MY READERS!  
Would you stop reading if it became a sexual kind of fiction? I'd put censors if you just want to skip through it or, I won't do it at all if you are not comfortable. Just review!**

_Kay, without further a do. The title of this chapter is a song from the Movie Twilight. I figured I would honour the release._

* * *

**Chapter 15.  
x  
Tremble For My Beloved.**

* * *

Emily opened up my large container slowly, my heart was climbing up my throat in suspense. I'm pretty sure my pulse was in some marathon as I waited for her to judge my spaghetti. I was being absolutely ridiculous. It's food. It's not like she is going to kick me out and convince everyone to make Jacob stay far away from me over a sour taste of the pasta. Emily was a nice girl, I could tell without even really knowing her.

She gazed at the food from under neath her eyelashes, they were so long. I felt a little envious of it. She didn't use a disapproving look towards it, yet I was still holding my breath as if her next few words would be the death of me. She took a whiff. Oh god, please smell good. Emily let out a pleasurable sigh and sent me a smile. I sighed a more relieved exhale.

"Smells great, even uncooked!" She informed me. Please remain a delicious scent after reheating, a good taste wouldn't hurt either. I wonder what Jacob is doing? I wonder if they are talking about me. If so, I'm hoping good things.

"Oh, you put meatballs in it!" She sounded surprised. I was so close of passing the test. Damn me. I always put meatballs in spaghetti. How was I suppose to know that the wolf pack liked the pasta plain?!

"We can always take them out if you want because I just-" Emily clasped her palm over my fast pacing lips. She shook her head.

"If you didn't put any in, it would be a problem. Those boys are carnivores. So, relax. There is no need to be nervous, Bella." Emily removed her warm hand from my mouth and gave me another smile. A sigh took over me, a loud one.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly. She nodded. I held in my even louder groan. Emily picked up the container and turned her back to me. Facing the counter as she placed the tomato sauced condiments into a large serving plate.

"You got nothing to be nervous about." Emily informed with her back facing me. She opened the microwave and put the plate in. She picked random numbers automatically. She really knows her way in the kitchen. My eyes glanced around the kitchen, trying to find something to start a conversation with.

My search ended when I heard a group of loud laughter from the room next to us. I could identify Jacob's from the rest. I smiled. I felt the feeling of being watched, and I was. Emily was honouring me with a playful smirk.

"He really does like you, you know." Emily said with a sincere voice. How could she tell I was thinking about him?

"How did you. . ." I was about to ask, but she continued.

"Probably more, I reckon he loves you the way he goes on about it. You've probably made his whole existence just by going out with him, finally." This made me laugh. She made it seem as Jacob Black was my biggest fan and I was the coolest rock star out there.

"I wouldn't say that." I said in between the giggles as I imagined Jacob staring up at me with a dreamy gaze from the crowd as I rocked out on stage. Weird fantasy. But it's amusing.

"I need to know something, though." All amusement vanished from her words at that exact moment like draining a sink.

"Shoot." I encouraged her. Emily's eyes met with the floor. It seemed as if she was really interested with the kitchen tiles. They were pretty shiny.

"You love him back, right?" This caught me off guard. She doubted me. "You aren't doing it out of pity since he's been chasing you for so long. You aren't doing it to get some juicy secrets for the Cullen's?

"The love is mutual. If it isn't. . ." Emily sounded really outraged with her last few words. She gripped on the wooden spoon tightly. I would never do that. I would never just give in so Jacob could get me and be happy. That wouldn't make him happy at all if I didn't love him truly. I obviously wasn't dating Jacob for any double agent assignments.

"You know, Emily. A few months ago I kept telling myself how I could never love Jacob. . ." I started out, the words were flowing on their own. Her head raised but she never made eye contact with me.

"I was so consumed with Edward, I continued to shove thoughts about loving Jacob out." Now this time I was staring at my shoes. It seemed silly to think that that was only a short time ago. I feel as if Jacob had made me realize such a long time ago. I cleared my throat. Chords becoming softer with this confession I could finally utter aloud.

"But then, my heart was taking control. You might think it sounds stupid but it's true. I was in a constant battle between my conscience and my heart." I could feel a smile sneaking onto my lips. Those were such confusing days but now when I talk about it, it all seems so silly to misunderstand.

"One part of me told me Jacob was my best friend, and I couldn't lead him on." My eyes flinched automatically. I never wanted to hurt Jacob about my unsure feelings but the truth of the matter was I was only hurting myself. The lies I recited were the true pain that occurred.

"The other part believed in my feelings towards him. When I was just hanging out with Jacob. . .everything felt so right. I could really act on impulse with him and not regret a thing." And I still notice this feeling when I am with him, even today.

When I'm holding Jacob, when I kiss Jacob. Everything shifts beautifully. This never happened with Edward. Being with Edward was all boundaries. He couldn't hug me so tight because it would hurt me. He would only kiss me gently because he thought that was all I could handle. Jacob and I never thought twice about it in the moment, and although I'm no mind reader or possess no oracle I could tell Jacob wasn't thinking of his next moves either. We worked with passion and passion alone.

"I was just so comfortable with him." A sensation roamed over my arms magically as I recalled his touch. My eyelids fluttered just from remembering.

"My feelings grew stronger and my heart just took over. Although, I was in denial then . . . I know now how much I love and need Jacob in my life. I stopped being with Edward without any feelings of loss just for him." Every word, I meant. My emotions spoke the truth for me every time my voice would crack or warm.

"I love Jacob Black." I took a deep breath that I desperately needed. My heart was beating at an illegal rate. My eyebrows furrowed now as I recalled the real question. How I wasn't trusted on just devotion alone. My eyes found Emily's face.

"I would never use him-" My teeth gritted now, in rage as I continued. "-or _pity_ him"

The speech was made up on spot but it felt pretty impressive sounding it out in my head. Emily was finally looking at me. I wonder if she was still doubtful. My mouth was now frozen that I could even speak at this point. I swallowed and found the floor for a useful piece of avoiding eye contact. Does everyone in the pack think I'm doing that? That I just feel sorry for Jacob? That's horrible. Does Jacob ever think that?

I could feel my eyes starting to burn from angry and depressing tears. I felt a sudden weight leap on me. Emily impulsively hugged me. I was definitely stiff at first. I was pretty surprised. After a few seconds I hugged her back. Don't cry, Bella! I tried to tell myself.

She pulled back and she looked like her eyes were watering too. "I believe you. Leah just filled me with some cruel thoughts the other day and it just kept whirling around in this head of mine." Emily took the moment to tap her head lightly with one fist. Leah, huh? Should I be surprised. . .

"Those boys are like my kids." Emily said with slight laughter as she wiped a spilt tear. Emily was one of those beautiful criers. Not the impulsive ones, were they weep loudly, scrunch up their face and spew many different fluids. Her eyes were dazed from the tears that made them seem like water colours. Slow, lonely tears slipped on their own and she smiled at me.

"I just want them to be safe is all."

"I need to know something from you now." My voice was serious. Her smile faded and she gave me a stern nod, ready for my questions. I took a deep breath in. "What are you doing about the eclipse?" It wasn't as if I expected her to respond all sunny like. Her eyes didn't shift. She sighed though.

We must share this common bond of worriment. She loves Sam. I love Jacob. But what could two human girls do about this powerful burden that possessed the two of them? The fact that I was a human wouldn't stop me though. I would try anything for Jacob's survival.

"Sam wants me out of town. . . I find it ridiculous that he thinks I'll just go. They said that they will head to this place that all wolves have gone to over the years of this . . . eclipse." She flinched at the word. I felt the same pain rush through me. I'm guessing I reacted the same way to the piercing word.

"It's suppose to keep them all locked up. Some who can't control their transformations before the eclipse usually get locked up earlier. But then there is always a few who never make it to the barrier. The ones who kill and the ones who are brutally murdered out of pure enjoyment for the leeches." Emily bit her lower lip after she finished. How come Jacob won't tell me any of this?

" 'Course after werewolves go into their true form that the eclipse essence shines, they forget who they are. Their morals, their hopes, their love." She shuddered at the last one and touched her scar nervously. I completely forgot about it until she caused attention to it.

"Some end up attacking each other. Sam told me that their is always a fair share of men who die from that. Some people think they are immune to the shine of the moon at this time. The ones who refuse to believe in the pre-effects it has on them. Anger, Lust, and Depression. They can't control their temper as well as they use to around this time."

Emily continued but bells kept sounding off in my head. Jacob was shaking violently the day we went to that stupid amusement park. Jacob was angry at me for what seemed to be no apparent reason at the time. I haven't seen much of lust or depression. Maybe he is dealing with the depression on his own.

Overall, Jake sounds like the type Emily was talking about. The one who thinks he is invincible against this. Jake kept informing me that I didn't need to worry about it. Jake has been acting so usual lately. Like this burden is just some ride on a bus.

"What about those ones. . .?" I finally uttered out. Emily's eyelids lowered. Eyebrows raising in pity. Her lips parted then she said it.

"Those ones have it worse." Just as she finished her sentence in the darkest way possible, with her eyes draping over me with sympathy, The bell of the microwave went off. Emily span around on one foot and retrieved the plate of garnet goop.

"What do you mean?" I asked rather quickly my voice in hysteria. Emily wiped her wet face, noticing she never wore make up in the first place. Damn natural beauties.

"We will talk later, I promise you." And she poured my spaghetti on ten plates. I assisted, although I was breathing heavily at this new set of information that had been thrown at me. Looks like Jake and I have a lot more to discuss about. So much for enjoying the New Years Party.

* * *

Everyone - the total of nine people, not including me - was surrounding the table eating merrily. I took myself out of that equation on the fact I wasn't eating, and if I was I wouldn't be anywhere near the mood 'merry'. I fiddled with the food on my fork and every once in a while I'd put something into my mouth to consume. Let's go through the list of joyful eaters.

Jared, who announced to the table earlier he was starving, was actually licking the plate.

Paul had his cheeks stuffed with the food that he looked like an over sized chipmunk storing for winter.

Quil was licking his fingers, he found that forks were useless, his motto for the situation_ "One more you don't have to clean, Em Em."_Which earned him a glare from Sam. I got the sense he didn't really like his pre-fiance being a maid for the pack.

Speaking of Sam, he was one of the few who was eating like a proper human being. He had a fair protion in his mouth and he chewed before he swallowed, which most of the pack had seemed to forget.

Seth, was another one of the males who ate right. I watched him as he took a chomp off his fork. He noticed me staring and smiled sheepishly before looking the other way. The nickname Jacob-Junior kept bouncing off the walls in my head.

Jacob was eating like he hadn't been fed for a week. He didn't take any time to truly savour the taste, when he did though he'd groan in pleasure. I bit my bottom lip from this noise. He didn't know what effects he had on me.

Emily was smiling and eating with proper etiquette. I guess it isn't exactly hard to pull off eating with more class than these guys. I held back my snicker only because they'd think I was crazy laughing at my own thoughts, had to keep some dignity intact.

Embry was like the rest of the starved males, he had a disappointed face when he noticed there was nothing else to devour. He had the puppy dog look down pat. His lip jutted out in a fitting pout. He licked his lips in one quick motion. Embry smiled then as he still had the taste on his lips. I wondered if all the guys were just being overly nice about my visit.

I glanced over to Jacob, only to see that he was already watching me. I caught him. His smile was captivating as his eyes danced around and studied my features slowly. I felt a soft stroke on my thigh. This surprised me, but since it was so warm I knew what it was. Jacob's hand. He claimed my own hand and grasped it gently, almost as if mine was injured. I smiled back at him. Jacob was beaming at me, I felt special when he looked at me.

"YUM, That was delicious!" Jared said, dragging out the word delicious as he pushed his plate forward as if he couldn't take anymore.

"Thanks, Bella." Embry smiled towards me and I grinned back. Quil caught my attention now.

"Great meal, Jake's lady." He winked with his left eye and formed his hand into a gun and pointed at me while making some sort of loud click with his lips. I blushed nervously, I wasn't use to such appreciation by so many all at once. A glare was shot, surprisingly not by me. The old me would have flipped him off, hey, I did that last time I saw him. . . maybe I matured in two weeks? Anyway, The one who was shooting daggers at Quil was Leah. The one I didn't describe eating, only because she was playing with it while making a disgusted face.

"Why do you keep saying that?! Stop saying that stupid nickname!" She commanded from him. Before she even opened her mouth, Quil was already sending back the pissed off look to her.

"Why? Well it's pretty obvious, She belongs to Jake and she's a lady. It's quite fitting actually. Maybe not to some retarded people like yourself." Quil snapped at her, she didn't flinch. I belong to Jake? Well, maybe in some sort of way I do, but I own him as well. I glared up at my boyfriend. He was already wearing an innocent exterior on his face. I let him away with this one. I moved my gaze to Sam, who was obviously angry with Quil for fighting back.

"Oh, Shut up. It's a stupid nickname. It's annoying, just like you!" Leah screeched, her nostrils fuming. I reckon it wasn't exactly the best come back. I've heard elementary students use the same line. A guy like Quil? Well, he might be as immature as a fourth grader but he could probably create any slick comeback in the matter of seconds. It seemed like he just made one to, He opened his mouth but Embry already stepped in for him.

"Leah, why don't you go change your tampon?" Embry said simply, this left the table in silence. Leah's jaw was dismantled, if it was a cartoon it would be hitting the floor. Quil was the first one to break. His laughter was booming and it echoed around the whole room. Second to break was tie between Jared and Paul. Seth was even giggling, did I mention he's adorable? Like Baby cute, not potential boyfriend material.

Jacob was laughing so hard. Even I was trying to contain laughter, forget a smile. I was biting my lip to hold in my chuckling. I did find it funny, especially the look on Leah's face.  
Sam for one did not find any of it amusing. Emily had her eyes to the ceiling, she was easy to read, her eyes showed that she thought all of us were immature.

"H-Have you no shame?!" Leah finally stammered out, it was hard to hear through all the laughter. Embry patted her on the back, Leah's eyes followed his arm, looking as if she was going to rip it off in mere seconds.

"Calm down, sweetie." Embry said, waggling his eyebrows seductively. Leah growled at him.

"Enough, stop teasing her." Sam called off the boys, Leah's head span in his direction.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Leah screamed. She jumped from her seat and was already in fighting stances. This killed off all of the amusement that use to swim around the room. Paul coughed, making it even more awkward.

"Why is _she _even here?" She pointed at me now. I squirmed in my place. Jacob leaned in closer to me. I still didn't feel all that secure with her bronze finger separating me out from the group.

"Leah, Bella is here because she accepts us and we accept her. She knows what we are and isn't running off to Area 51 or the police." Embry stated, it looked as if he was already bored with this conversation. It then occurred to me just by Embry's reaction this wasn't her first time bringing this up.

"I don't give a damn if _she_ doesn't tell. I don't want _her_ here. _She_ only causes trouble. _She_ is using Jake. That's right, I said it. I'm not going to sit here and be polite for _her_!" Leah roared. Leah was trying to make a point how she would only say _she _and_ her _to title me and not my name, stating that I didn't deserve to be named or something.

"Leah, that's enough!" Sam ordered. She completely ignored him. Her dark brown eyes locked with mine. Calm down, Bella. There isn't anything to be afraid of. She's Leah Clearwater, and a werewolf. Take deep breathes, don't show fear. I have a feeling she can smell fear. I gulped. I've been through worse, I've been through worse. Jacob was standing up now. Glaring directly at her.

"Look at _her_, _she_ knows I'm right. After _she_ gets _her _answers _she'll_ flock back to _her_ leeches. Jake, are you an idiot?" Leah switched her contact to Jacob. There was a short pause before Leah snorted, then continued.

"Actually, I already knew you were. But are you seriously mentally challenged? Can't you see that _she_ is playing you? _She_ didn't want you at all before and then all of the sudden _she _does now? Get a grip you complete jerk!" Leah sure had a way with words, and I guess she knew how to use them to her advantage. Each and every single word was like a knife, each one had it's own painful sting towards me.

I was fighting off tears. I did love Jacob. I turned to him. His forearms were shaking again. He hasn't done that in while. My pupils changed rapidly into the form of two black beads. I immediatly hopped out of my chair and grasped on his arms.

"Jake, calm down!" I begged from him. He didn't seem to hear me, his arms were still trembling. Sam noticed.

"Leah, stop it right now!" His voice was more stern.

"Hah! Why? He can't even control his own anger. If he was strong enough he could take it that his girlfriend is just a little two faced bitch!" Leah separated the last few words slowly so they could sink into Jacob's conscience deeper and deeper. He flashed his teeth at her. I gripped tighter.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare!" My voice was breaking.

"Oh, stop pretending! You've already been found out! Why don't you just leave? No one wants you here anyway, run back to Edward Cullen." She said his name on purpose. Jacob broke through my grasp.

I sucked in air as if it was my last. My eyes clung to the scene with a horrified daze. Leah came around from the table in a flash. Jacob had his face very close to hers, in a very threatening way. This was all very Discovery Channel Special for me. I could actually feel the tension getting more and more heavy. The two of them actually seemed ready to rip each other to shreds. She was smirking with victory written in her black orbs. It dawned on me. Leah was making him mad on purpose.

* * *

_"It's suppose to keep them all locked up. Some who can't control their transformations before the eclipse usually get locked up earlier."

* * *

_

She had it all figured out. Leah was well aware of the situation, the whole confinement of werewolves. If Jacob couldn't contain his human form he would be gone and locked up before anyone can even say _"Jacob Black has no control of his current state, lock him up and throw away the key."_ She already knew this. She wanted Jacob locked up. Leah was out to get Jacob but why? And why was Leah using me to do it? There really was no time for my questions that I wasn't even asking aloud.

I had to react and react quickly. Sadly, punching her wasn't exactly an option-which I really wanted to do at this point after coming to the latest conclusion- unless I wanted a broken hand. I don't see any crow bars around either so. . . I squeezed myself between the two, even though I was quite knowing that Leah wouldn't mind pushing me out of the way. I glared at Leah although I already knew she could toss me through the roof. Don't show fear. She laughed. She was not threatened at all. Damn. I wish I had some fantasy powers around now. I don't like being the helpless damsel.

"I know what you are doing, Leah. Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you." Not that I could truly put all my heart and soul into that last accuassion, but I felt I needed to stick up for him. I couldn't let Jake face the isolation of being confined for no good reason. He'd suffer, I would suffer more if he left me now. Her smirk faltered. I said the right words. I didn't wait for her reply. I turned my back to her and stared up at Jacob, still cautious that she could still hurt me with my back turned.

"Jake, stop it. There's nothing to be angry about. What Leah said isn't true. You should know that." I put my hands on my hips, I felt like a little pouty girl and not the stern person I was trying to be. His eyes were still dull. Jacob blinked once. I kept my face the same, hoping to keep fierce. Jacob blinked twice. I sighed. His anger evaporated into thin air.

Jacob sent me one short, thankful smile before looking at Leah again. Emily was looking at me with one weird expression. A little mixture of surprise and yet adornment. I shifted oddly in my stances. I turned around to see Leah steaming. I took the opportunity to shimmy behind Jacob. Yeah, Bella, the whole not showing any fear thing is working out so well. Shut up, Brain.

"Leah, mind your own business." Jacob said. Leah stepped backwards. HooRah! Take that, Clearwater! Score one for the good guys! Seth appeared and grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon, let's go." He looked very furious with her. There wasn't much of a height difference between them, considering Seth probably went through werewolf puberty. Leah glared at him, obviously doesn't like to take orders from her younger sibling. Leah's stare flickered back to me. I held my ground. Why did she remind me of a werewolf Rosalie?

Come on, Bella. Don't be like that. Leah had a tough break, with Sam ditching her for her cousin. If that happened to me I'd probably either go back to my zombie state or be a complete prat as well. . . again with the British slang!

Still, just because she has her own problems doesn't mean she has to go ruin every body's lives.

"Actually, we're going to go." Jacob answered. This surprised me. Apparently, we were leaving. Not that I blame Jacob for wanting too. My hand meshed in between his fingers.

"Yeah, Embry and I are going with them." Quil said, putting his arm around Jake. Embry smiled anxiously to Sam. Obviously the two of them didn't want to stick around for Leah's explaining and Sam's lectures. Sam sighed as he looked at Embry.

"Fine, go." Sam said, with a tortured expression laced with his statement, obviously he didn't want to stick around either. Tough break for the Alpha. Embry and Quil shared a grin before they raced out of the room. Jacob dragged me along. Leah was still glaring at me as I left with him. I kept my gaze straight ahead to the next destination.

New Years Eve is going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!Taaadaaa. It's not the best. I lost my Microsoft Word Program so that's the reason for my crap grammar. Am I allowed to say crap? Ah well, I'm saying it anyway.  
If you have any program downloads that do spell check and grammar check I'd be very grateful... I tried the one the site recommended... didn't do much justice at all.!!!!!!**

**ANYWHOOOOO, I wonder if this was well worth the wait? Probably not, FORGIVE MEEE! I'm sorry. But I can probably write the next faster because I'm really excited for it. It's a party who wouldn't be excited! YAY DRUNK PEOPLE! Quincy comes back! Did I mention that? I for one love sober Quincy, it shall be FANTASTIC to make him drunk... hehehe, I got some ideas already... Oooooh and more drama of course [note: it must be dramatic, look at the extra O's. ] ;D I can't tell you what kind of drama because it'd spoil EVERYTHING. Oh, well. Don't spoil your dinner ;DD, I think I'm a tad bit hyper today. Ignore my hyper attitude. **

**hope the new eclipse information hasn't thrown you off or anything. I just felt Jacob didn't really give Bella much. **

**OKAY! NOW FOR THE WINNERS!**

_**#1. Kenwoody -**Surprise, Surprise! Hmm, Maybe I'm biased for you always winning, WAIT no I'm not because your reviews are bloody brilliant~! -Lawl, See BRITISH TERM. I actually didn't even mean to do that. I kind of use british terms on a regular basis so it's only natural I put it in my stories, why not make it humourful!? That's not a word... OH WELL, I should make my own dictionary. Okay, Off topic. Yay, You like Quincy! I love Quincy, he's my second love of my life. Only because Taylor Lautner rules at number one. I put a 'HOORAH' bit in this chapter just for you, if you noticed. Lol, I learnt a whole lesson on Epic Awesomeness by reading your review! Win Win. Good luck finding help but your typo 'BANG' problem. ;D Love yaaa. _

_**#2. Unlove_You -**I'm sorry if you hate me for this chapter! I might have made Leah a tremendous cow in this but there's a reason why! REALLY! I'm not just joshing you! You got to keep reading though. Yes, I completely agree. That's why I didn't exactly like Breaking Dawn. It was so... candy coated fairytale ending that is just so fricking cliche and unoriginal. GAH. My friend took away my copy for it's own protection, I really actually wanted to burn it. xD I'm a crazy kid. I liked the book up until the last page of Jacob's part... for obvious reasons... damn lochness sasquatch. Lawl, Charlie is an uber fan girl for them. . . I imagine him writing fluffy fan fictions when he has spare time :3 Hope you liked this chapter._

_**#3. Isle Esme -**;D Hai, I'm honoured to be your source of Jacob x Bella-ness. xD Steamy scenes? I have been tempted to write that in this story but I'm afraid I might lose 99.9% of my readers if I get to graphic... kekeke, well I asked at the top what would they think so we shall see. I would love to see Edward's reaction. . . -Twitches in delight- I can imagine him pounding at the window as he watches Jacob seduce his ex lover... MWUAHAHAH SUFFER EDWARD!!!! Sorry, again. I'm insane if you haven't noticed._

_**I still feel as if I should honour more people with a mention, ;D**  
__SadieBoBadie13_ - TOP FIVE? Wow, I'm really glad I can make that list. I for one think my writing sucks but thanks!

_minttuna_- Quil and Quincy, favourite Q named charries. Lawl, Sometimes things just come to me in a vision and I feel as if it must be brodcasted to the world. Nah, I just right what I feel like would be amusing for my readers. Jake's lady being one. xD

_SilverVampireLover_- Here's the wicked chapter GIMME A WICKED REVIEW AGAIN ;D Anywhoo. Leah is being a cow for a reason! I promise you. I'm not that biased. Only for Edward... and maybe Rosalie. But that's all I swear! xD

_sarahbeth91_ - Yes, Jake and Bella should be together~ Screw Romeo, It's already been done. Jacob for the win. That's why I keep writing for all the lost souls who wanted the Saga to be that way.

_Ceilo_ - D: OH NOES. Don't apologize to me, it's okay if you didn't review. I wasn't mad or anything. Just that your lovely computer is okay now. A lot of people actually tell me that they come back even though they didn't get an email, Now that's dedication! Sorry I suck at updating.

_sweet-strawberry692010_ - Edward will be appearing soon enough, hehehe his reaction shall be golden, golden as in it shall give me happiness for all eternity -EVIL LAUGH, again-  
Sorry, I have an addiction to the pain of Edward Cullen.

**Get ready for a New Years Eve Party FICTION ALTHOUGH IT HAS ALREADY PASSED.**


	16. The Uninvited

**Hello, my peasants!  
Are you enjoying life? Well, you should be! Because I just updated! BE GRATEFUL.  
I'll even promise to post the next chapter in... a week. What day is it today? (Checks) Wednesday!  
Kay, next wednesday I'll post the next chapter! But there's a catch, I got to get reviews. . . or it'll be another once a month update!  
BWHAHAHA, you must hate me, right? xD**

**It's not very hard to review, I want to get two hundred reviews before this story ends! I'm getting greedy on review count. XD  
HAPPY NEW YEAR, well, in the story... xD Kekeke.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
**_The Uninvited_

* * *

It's been a long and dark December but now it was coming to an end, as was the whole year. More has happened in the last month than the entire year. It all seemed so long ago now.  
In mere hours I will be faced with a new year. A completely different year than what was behind the present. I could tell even now things were to get more intence as the hands of the clock continued to move. Vampires weren't my enemies. My largest rival was not Leah or Lauren. The only one I had to fear and fight against was time. Time was my opponent for as long as I could remember. Stealing childhood. Aging me with every day. And now attempted to take away my Jacob. February wasn't welcome to come fast.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR,WORLD!" Quincy stood on top of what look like a fragile table and took of his shirt. My eyes widened as I saw his bare chest. He wasn't buff but he wasn't exactly fat either. He used the said t shirt as a lasso over his head as he continued to sing off key to Michael Jackson's Thriller. I felt uncomfortable watching the drunk. Quincy knocked over a few filled cups as he did his little dance number, a very sloppy one in fact.

"I vow to never drink alcohol." I said to myself as I couldn't remove my contact from this sight. One of those moments where you desperately don't want to see something but your eyes are paralyzed directly on it. Just as I finished this promise, a plastic red cup came into my view. Jacob offered me the beverage. And guess what it contained? No idea? Well, how about some clues. It's a golden liquid that contained foam and bubbles to dance in it's ingredients. You guessed it. Beer. Let me tell you, it reeked.

"Here." He pushed it forward again, like I didn't know he was offering it in the first place. There was a mischievous glint in those eyes of his. His smirk spreads easily across his face, almost like butter on bread. I pushed the drink back to him, in case Charlie happened to be watching.

"Jake! I'm under aged!" I whispered to him in a panic. His head tilted and began to look over his shoulders, also looking out for the parents. He turned back to me and once again pushed the plastic cup towards me, basically notifying me that the coast was clear.

"Not in Canada." He noted and supplied me one of those bright smiles. I glared at him.

"We're not in Canada!" I enlightened his knowledge. He was holding a red cup for himself too. I reached for his drink to take it out of his possession.

"Hey, you're not legal in Canada yet. Put that down." I ordered him. He held the drink over his head, now making it impossible for me to reach. I gave a strong look with my eyes, a disapproving gaze to the cup he was holding. He glanced at the beverage and grinned. That same grin held guilt.

"Come on, Bells. Does anyone really follow that law?" He lifted his shoulders and his-what seemed like- innocent eyes to the ceiling. Now that my hands were back to my sides, he lowered the cup again.

"I do!" I protested in shock. Jacob sighed.

"You're suppose to drink at New years. Look at Deputy Quincy for instance." His hand lead me back to the frightening display of him doing what was referred to as a booty pop. Damn it, I just stopped looking at him too! I shivered at the sight. I think I will forever suffer from this image.

"He's having a fun time. He's loose. He doesn't care whatever is happening in the world. It's good to just let yourself go." He explained. I turned back to him. I felt a smile coming for me. It had to be his motto or something. Just let yourself go with the flow. Feel what you want to feel. Plus, his statement about what is happening in the world reminded me of the situation that was going on between Jacob and I. He wanted to ignore the eclipse nonsense for one night.

Even when we were driving home from Sam's, Jacob didn't say anything on the ride home. When we got back, he smiled and acted all joyful. I guess he really did need the break.  
I'm going to regret this. My eyes narrowed and I took the cup from Jacob. His eyes smiled with his expression. I took a sip. It burned my throat for a second. The taste wasn't all that delicious. It tasted sour actually. Almost like a type of poison, I resisted the urge to gag only because he would mock me. Before I could put the cup down, there was a some what sweet after taste left in my mouth.

"Happy?" I asked him, using a mask of annoyance. He looked like a little kid on a Ferris wheel for the first time. I guess that answered my question.

"I love you." His words weren't slurred but it left me asking: "Are you drunk already?" Anyway.

"No, not yet." Ugh, yet. He saw me react to the word and laughed.

"You've been pretty unpredictable lately. I like it. The wild and dangerous side of Bella." Jacob proclaimed. At first, I raised my eyebrows to those words. But thinking it over, it was true.  
A few months ago, I wouldn't have broke up with Edward, punched Lauren, stood up to a werewolf, and drank beer. Had I changed that much since I was influenced by Jacob Black?  
And if so, had I changed for the better? Jacob noticed my over thinking -apparently I make a face when I'm deep in thought, as Jacob informed on Christmas. He got me a locket, by the way- and decided to interrupt those thoughts.

"Before, when you were dating... him," At least he didn't say something rude. He is still touchy about Edward.

"You really didn't have a say on anything. It was either his way or... well, his way." He basically measured it up. I glared at him, although I could see how he thought this. It's not like I could command a vampire what to do.

"You would go along with it. You wouldn't even stand up for yourself when you were mad. You would just stay silent. Then - and I still am unsure how exactly - you gained back bone. You turned brave. I mean, it's one major thing for you to flip out at him for trying to forbid us being together but when I wouldn't tell you about the eclipse, you hand cuffed yourself to my bed? I don't know any girl that would do that for answers." I started laughing. I wanted to know so badly and it only left me hurt in the end. Curious of the stove kind of concept. I got burnt by the truth.

"See, before, you would have blushed about me mentioning you doing something reckless." He told me, again he only spoke the truth. I could imagine myself doing that. Maybe I'm already drunk.

"Alright, alright. I'm not spineless anymore. But didn't you fall for the spineless girl first?" I challenged.

"I did. . . I don't know. You surprised me with this new side of you. Guess it just attracted me more, if that is possible." I smiled at his questioning expression. I took a large sip on purpose now. He looked at me with was seemed to be admiration. Hey, the after taste was what kept me wanting more.

"Want to dance?" And it felt like Jacob was testing my new limits. If it was the old me, I would have been whining about how I have two left feet, and to tell you the truth, I wanted to do that right now in fact. Why did he have to ask me to dance of all things? I'll give it a shot anyway. I liked keeping Jacob on his toes.

"Sure." I said shooting him a forced smile, but it felt convincing on my face. I can be loose too. Not as loose as Quincy, who just fell off the table and smashed into the floor face first.  
His absurd ways did find some humor. Still, he was utterly ridiculous. Jacob took my hand and lead me to an empty part of the room where the music could be heard and not murmured.

The song wasn't exactly fast, but it wasn't exactly slow either. I was in for a world of hurt. Jacob started to sway his arms and move his feet in a rhythm that was quite complex for me to mirror. I would end up looking really silly trying to follow along with his steps. I tried to find the beat of the song, and as I did I stomped my feet into the ground. Jacob looked startled. My hands mended into fists and I began to sway them back and forth. He smiled at me for a moment, then couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

I immediately stopped. So much for being the cool new Bella. I still can't dance. I turned on my heel to leave him stranded on the dance floor alone but he grabbed my wrist and span me back around.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said trying to pull his face back into a normal composure, he failed. I sniffed.

"Rude." I noted. I would definitely remember this moment next time he asks me to dance with him. Serves him right.

"Tacobella!" The voice broke through the music and left a ringing to my ears. I felt something fall on top of me. It wasn't a thing, It was Quincy. I became extremely uncomfortable now in my stances. He just_glomped_ me.

"Erm." I muttered to my bottom lip. Jacob didn't seem to mind Quincy hug me around the stomach, he actually found it amusing.

"Oh, Tacobella. You look so perdy!" Tacobella?!. . . Perdy?

"Thanks, Quincy." I said slowly as I tried to get out of his grasp. The grip of a drunk man was surprisingly solid. My luck, huh?

"I got a secret to tell you, Tacobella. But, but, but you can't tell anyone!" he giggled into my hair. I almost gagged from the scent of the alcohol. Somebody save me.

"What is it, Quincy?" I asked in the dullest voice possible.

"Ssh, Sshhhhh! Okay, ready? . . . I'm so drunk right now!" He said louder than necessary. I wouldn't consider it to be catergorized as secret tellin volume.

"Why am I so drunk, Tacobella?!" Quincy screeched and unravelled himself from the awkward embrace. My blood felt cold from his touch and I can feel a disgusted sneer on my face.  
Quincy made a round about and now was in our group. He waved happily at Jacob, Jacob raised his plastic red cup to him in greeting. Hey! He got another one?!

"I don't know, Quincy." I said and put a hand to my forehead. He pouted.

"Jakey, do you know about the rabid raccoons?" He slurred to Jacob.

"No." Jacob said flatly.

"Oh, my dear boy. You must be _careful~!" _He held onto the word and almost sang it in a way.

"You could get eaten if you're not _careful~!_" Quincy said in the same sing song tone.

"I mean I saw one the size of a house!" He exclaimed that he basically jumped to Jacob's height level. Jacob stared at him with bored eyes. At least he wasn't exactly threatened as I was. Maybe he should be, for his own good and what not. Do not under estimate a drunk retard.

"And I was all_ 'Whoa~!'_ and then the rabid raccoon was all _'Rawr, I'm going to hurt you real bad and make you wear a dress!'_ And I was all _'Ooh noes, I don't like wearing dresses!'_So then, he brought me back to his secret lair and made me eat all these fuzzy little man peaches. It was horrible, Jakey. I'm traumatized. HOLD ME!" He then dived into Jacob, Jacob was quick to dodge him.

Quincy fell to the floor once again. I'm not entirely sure if that's just alcohol talking, could it be Quincy smoked pot in the last two seconds without us noticing or could it be the fact he always seems like he is drunk.

"Owie."

"Right, well, Jacob and I are going to get some fresh air. You just stay here and dance."

"Will you take me too FUNKY TOWN!?!" He jumped back up and sang along with the current song before getting lost in the crowd of my Dad's co workers. Our house is too small for parties, or at least parties that involved Quincy I concluded.

* * *

Jacob and I sat on the porch. He took the courtesy of getting me another drink, you guessed it, another beer. I know, what a gentleman. I was getting used to the taste by now. I wasn't going to get smashed or anything, but it did have a bitter-sweet taste.

"The sky is beautiful." He commented looking up.

"Surprisingly, it's clear tonight." I noted, gazing towards the sky with him. Trying to spot a constellation that I admired.

"Stars scattered around it's canvas." He muttered, looking as if he had his own kind of stars sparkling in those eyes of him. I was taken back for a moment.

"Aren't we poetic for a drunk?" I teased and he looked back at me smirking.

"I'm not drunk, I can hold my liquor. You're the light weight here."

"Excuse me? I've had three now and I'm still my sober self." As I said these things, his smile only widened. An eyebrow of mine raised high. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my upper lip. There was an unfamiliar feeling in my hands. The bass of my heart, I could feel from my chest was slow and yet the beating was constantly increasing in speed.

"Are you challenging me to a drinking contest?" He asked me, eyebrows basically dancing like how he performed earlier. My raised eyebrow fell back down with my other. My lips pucked in annoyance. I put my hand to his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"If this is some sick way to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, let me be first to tell you that your plan is futile because-"

"Because you already want to jump my bones when you are sober." Jacob finished for me completely incorrect and couldn't keep a smile hidden. I choked on cold air and my hand immediately fell from his shoulder.

"I!- You!- What!?- NO!" And you can quote that very intelligent reply. I felt like I had a fever at this point. He tempted the situation by leaning awfully close to me. Our eyes making a tie together. I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"I'm ready when you are, baby." I basically fell backwards from such a line. He started laughing as I lost balance on a stair.

"You are not legal for that either." I uttered, scooting farther away than before only because Jacob would do the same thing if I sat beside him again. I shot him a dark look only to get a smile returned. That moronic dog of mine.

"Is that what is stopping you? He dared to ask me such a question. He's going to get a beating if this conversation continues. I thought for a moment. I remembered Lauren and Jessica gushing over how sexy Jacob was. Of course, then I thought they were absolutely air headed for thinking such vulgar, but what about now? My eyes wandered from the tips of his Chuck Taylor's to his hair line. He was still beaming at me, noticing my stares. I've already came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, sexy. God, if he heard that I'd be pinned to the floor already.

"No." I answered his question through my teeth, still examining him.

"You know, I'm not going to be around long enough for you to decide if you want me or not." This made me remove all thoughts going through my mind. It shot a nerve, definitely. My heart strings can only take so much. This death possibilities of the eclipse were to much to even start joking about.

"Too far." I let him know right off the bat.

"Right. I forgot. Tonight is the night we are going to get unbelievably intoxicated and do things we will forget next time we open our eyes." He winked at me, taking another sip. I rolled my eyes.

"Speak for yourself." I said, although I took the last sip of my third drink. Jacob's smile faded. I couldn't have possibly injured his ego saying that, could I? I know that my Jacob wasn't hat self conscious, come on, this is Jacob we are talking about. His eyes left mine and he stared at the drive way. I followed his intense glare. Then I heard it. I heard exactly what caused the removal of his precious smile.

The purring of an engine pulling into my street. I swallowed with the familiar noise. A Volvo's prowling was something I could detect naturally, at least this one certain Volvo. A silver blur pulled up in front of my house. Jacob shot up and found his defensive stances automatically.I squinted my contact, trying to see through the wind shield to be absolutely certain with who it was. My heart dropped at the sight of it. The guest looked his age completely now. An uninvited guest stepped out of his automobile.

* * *

**If you really have no idea who it could possibly be, I suggest you smack yourself with your keyboard repeatively. Gawsh.  
Laugh my ass off, what if it was like Quil and he stole Edward's car?! XDD Edward would blame Jacob D; Eddiepuss would be all "HE TOOK MY GIRL AND NOW MY CAR?!11!0! THAT'S IT!" -goes all super sayan, dragon ball reference-**

_But no, It's Edward Cullen who is the Uninvited Guest. Some of you might be all "WOOT." and Some of you might be like me and want to punch out your computer screen. For those who might ask this: "YOU SAID YOU HATED EDWARD! WHY BRING HIM BACK INTO THE STORY?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TEAM EDWARD ON US ARE YOU?! JACOB AND BELLA WERE TALKING DIRTY AND THEN HE HAS TO ARRIVE?!?!??! WHY, ALY CAT?! WHYYYYYYY!11?!!?!11!001!" I'll answer with : "Everything I add into the story has a very good reason to it. So read and you will see why the fail at life has returned." xD_

Top Reviewers!

**Courtz0816**- Freakin Fantastic?! That's better than fantastic! Slacking off work for my story? Now that's dedication! xD  
I've been aiming to do Jacob justice! He's my favourite character in the saga and if I made his character horrid I'd need to go lock myself in a furnace or something! I'm strange like that.  
Of course every story needs a retarded deputy! No story is good without one! Gosh, that should be a rule of .  
_"Your story has been removed from the lack of a mentally disabled deputy."  
"WTF!?" xD_

**Twilighter009** - You have no idea what happens to me when I hear that I've made a Die Hard Edward Fanatic into A True Jacob Lover because of my writing. I rejoice to the heavens and begin to sing to all Gods. Okay, maybe not exactly but I'm extremely happy! I've been trying really hard to display how natural Jacob and Bella's love is and how easy it could have been if Bella wasn't so stupid before. xD More to come if you review again, cutie ;DD (I'm creepy)

**rainydaygirl11 & Unlove You & SilverVampireLover & blah96**  
Leah was quite a collasal beeeeyotch last chapter, I agree completely. And it's not just because I sort of dislike her. But like I said above, Everything happens for a reason in my story, exactly like real life. Just like how Edward wouldn't randomly make out with Quincy, it wouldn't make any sense. There is a good reason why she wants Jake locked up and it will be revealed I promise you. I just scarred you with the mental image of Edward Cullen snogging our beloved deputy. Enjoy. ;D

**I loved all your reviews but I just want to post the chapter now so I rather I'll just stop now!  
Thanks for reading and if you review the next chapter will be out: **

**Wednesday May 6th 2009. (One week)  
**

**OH MY GARNET?! ONE WEEK! THAT'S SO GRACIOUS OF YOU, ALY CAT.  
I know, I know. I'm God. **

**Now Review.**


	17. The Cycle of Hope & Despair

see, see!  
I keep my promises!  
wow, it's amazing how I made a whole chapter in seven days when I put my mind to it!  
guess I was just extremely lazy with the other ones. hehehe.

Ohohohoho, you think that all major plot twists have been revealed! WELL THINK AGAIN.  
I have so much more up my sleeve to throw in this story that will make you grasp your head and  
be all "OH MY GOD, SHE JUST LOGICALLY ABUSED MY BRAIN!"mmhm, it's going to be epic.

well, I know no one reads these.  
soooooo, here's chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen : Cycle of Hope & Despair

* * *

He brought a gust of wind with him as he walked towards us. Jacob stood there with a dead serious look on his face. I couldn't find any sense in my head to follow the same manner to the man approaching us. It made me remember the night Jessica brought me to that stupid movie about zombies. He looked dead. Worse than dead. At least some corpses looked at peace. This was beyond torture, he looked like a patient at a mental ward. His eyes were flat back. What had he done to himself?

I wondered how he could walk when he looked absolutely broken in every possible way. I'm suppose to feel resentment towards him, maybe I'm suppose to feel pity towards what used to be my boyfriend. He didn't look like the Edward Cullen I knew. He didn't even look like the demonic type of Edward. His eyes were sunken in slightly and yet they were wide open. Gold orbs replaced with black beads that looked as if they were burning inside their own sockets. But I didn't feel any hate for him. I didn't pity him at this moment. I felt slightly pleased.

Now that sounds completely wrong even thinking it. It is definitely the wrong choice of words. Someones torture leaves me pleasure? No, that's is not even human. Especially for someone I would have died for earlier. What my conscience was trying to tell me was that I only felt a sudden type of emotion like pleasure seeing him in pain from my absence was because he looks exactly like how I did when he left me broken hearted.

"Bella." My name choked out of his lips, he swallowed. Trying to recover his stregenth in the next few seconds. I found a moment to stand up. I turned to Jacob who in fact did not look all that welcoming. His brows wrinkled and his mouth was in the shape of an upside-down V. Jacob's foul mood lead me to believe that another brawl could occur.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Hoping my tone wouldn't cause anymore tension. Edward stared at me with a face that finally matched his real age. Jacob's shoulders seemed to flex, he was ready for whatever response that came out of his chapped lips. This was so strange. Seeing what use to be an angel into something so. . . horrid. His eyes didn't focus on either of us now. He blinked a few times before looking at me again with concern. He swallowed again.

"I came to see if you were still alive. I can't exactly be certain of your safety when you decide to spend time with ticking time bombs." Edward's words seemed to be in a tense whisper but all the poison was directed to Jacob Black when I asked the question in the first place. Jacob glowered at him, flashing his teeth in the same shift. Jacob's arms crossed and he stared into his eyes unflinchingly. Something I could identify as impression escaped me watching Jacob's non-threatened ways.

"I can handle myself. You can go now." Jacob basically commanded him like he was a king and Edward was simply a peasant. Edward didn't seem to be bothered. I didn't know how much Jacob could test his limits though before he snapped. I already knew though that Jacob would have no mercy towards him if he tried anything. It would be the same for Edward. There was so much hate in the air it was suffocating. Jacob would take any chance he could get to rid himself of the said vampire. He wouldn't hold back, that is for sure.

"Dog, you can't be so sure about your status." Once again, back to square one with the child like name calling.

"Leech, no one asked you to check on us." An immediate response. Jacob wouldn't throw away the chance to use an insult back at him.

"Jacob. Edward. Enough. This is so ridiculous. Aren't we done with this constant immature banter?" I asked in high pitch annoyance. Edward didn't really pay attention to me, Jacob looked at me though. Concerned, and this is why I'm with him. Well, a reason why. He listened, he read my tone and words, he didn't need to read my thoughts to know what was wrong with me. I knew that my facial expression and tone of voice were broadcasting my irritation.

"It's not immature, Bella. I'm trying to moderate your defense challenged self." Edward explained, still staring at Jacob. Well, that was rude. I'm not challenged at protecting myself! He makes it sound as if I'm retarded or something!

"For your information, I'm doing just fine without you popping in." Suddenly, the pleasure was replaced with resentment. Back-bone Bella bites. Edward's black eyes locked on me like a target. I shifted. When he stares at me like that I feel uneasy and awkward. Jacob noticed and stepped in front of me. This set him off.

"I would never hurt her!" He roared towards Jacob. I couldn't see how the scene exactly played out but I heard the grovel crush beneath his feet which made me guess he was now ready to pounce.

"You can't be so sure about your status." Jacob mimicked in the same way Edward said it. He actually got his whole diction spot on.

"I advise you leave, Edward." I suggested behind Jacob, peeking behind his forearm. Like I predicted, they looked hungered for each others flesh. Again, Edward gazed upon me as if looking at Messiah. I felt the same uneasy expression return to my face.

"Bella, I've missed you." I gulped like a classic cartoon gesture. Jacob wouldn't like this.

"I don't want any more trouble. I'm not buying anyone any more cars." I muttered angrily. I couldn't see, but I had this crazy feeling Jacob smirked.

"I won't fight him, Bella. If that is what you wish."As Edward said this, Jacob scoffed loudly. Edward spoke as if he held a lot of power over the situation. I sighed tiredly. This was getting old. His lips pursed as he stared at me. Looking as if he was ready to say more. Edward had restraint tied into his expression. After what felt like million years, he turned back to Jacob.

"You can guarantee you'll see me again. I won't let you hurt her. She's going to realize what mistake she has made choosing you." Edward confirmed. Jacob's dark eyebrows furrowed lower and his lips pulled together in rage. This added gasoline to the fire inside me. Maybe it was the alcohol in my system, but I couldn't help myself any longer. I made a round about from Jacob and marched right up to Edward Cullen.

"The only mistake I could make would be going back with you!" I screeched and pushed my hands to his chest, hoping he'd lose balance. I ended up hurting my fingers trying. He stared down at me. Feeling as stupid as can be, I slowly removed my palms off his chest and looked at the ground in embarassment. Why do I forget that I can't start fights with the supernatural?

"I'll be back. I'm always going to watch out for you." His vow only made me back up. I didn't want him to watch over me. In any case, I wanted him to forget me for his own good. Wasting his time over me is what is killing him the most. He bent over slightly so that our eyes met. His pupils traced the features of my face. His lips parted slowly.

"Remember Saint Marcus." The three words were uttered and he twisted around and strolled back to his Volvo. Saint Marcus. Why does that ring a bell? I guess I was suppose to remember it. The slam of the Volvo door woke me up. Jacob stepped beside me. He started the car and put it in acceleration. The two of us watched him carefully reverse the car and drive out of the street. We both waited until the roar of his engine was no more.

"Look, before you get all jealous-"

"Something seems off." Jacob cut my words short.

"What are you talking about?" I asked straight out. I refuse to be left out in the dark once again. If he is coming to a conclusion, then I'm going to be first to hear it.

"He came for something else." He didn't seem to be focused on reality. He was swimming in his own thoughts.

"Jacob?" I tried to grasp his attention.

"Tell me, Bella. Does it seem like Edward is the type of guy to just come here out of no where just to say he's keeping an eye on us." Jacob asked me, his eyes resting on me. Waiting for a reply.

"Well, no. He is usually more secretive to those he doesn't trust. No offence." Jacob didn't look hurt.

"Even I knew that he has been watching from the very beginning. In any case, why would he want us to know that he is watching. Doesn't that diminish the fact? No, no. He's too smart for that. He wouldn't tell us that. It would lead us to keep everything under wraps if we knew he was listening. No, this isn't right. What does he have planned . . .?" He asked, looking up at the sky once again.

"Jacob, I don't understand." And honestly, I didn't have a clue. What was he going on about?

"He came here to say something else. He changed his mind at the last second though. Trust me. I know."

"_How_ do you know? What would he want to say? What would he be holding back?" The questions flew out of my mouth without approval of my conscience.

"I'm not a mind reader, I can read the way he was acting though. It doesn't seem like he came here just to say he is still in love with you. Like, it wasn't obvious enough?" Jacob supplied for the both us. I turned myself to face him.

"He looked terrible." I noted, although I'm pretty sure Jacob had already came to the same conclusion. He stared at me for a second than avoided my contact by looking at his shoes. He gulped quietly and then parted his lips to say something.

"I'd be the same if I ever lost you." Jacob said, looking embarrassed as he stared at his shoes. I saw what I could consider as a blush steal his skin tone. My lips formed into a smile. I didn't know Jacob got shy anymore. He was usually so cocky. I bent my head lower to get in his few. I presented a smile to him. He sure was cute when he blushed. He bit his bottom lip sheepishly.

"You'll never lose me, Jacob Black. I promise you that." He stared at me blankly before frowning. His hands grasped my shoulders with a pained emotion. So much for forgetting all eclipse nonsense. How do I know he's thinking about the eclipse? Well, I can bet you my right hand he is.

"Bella, you can't promise me that until March comes around." Looks like I'm keeping my hand. I didn't remove the smile on my face. Jacob couldn't bring down my mood now after he said something so cute. God, I would never think I would be the type of girl to use the word _cute_ often.

"Says the guy who tried to propose to me earlier." I quipped while crossing my arms over my chest in victory. A grin caught Jacob now. He shut his eyes then. It looked as if he was trying to make a very tortured expression.

"If you insist. . . I'll marry you." Trying to make it seem like marrying me would be a chore. My tied arms fell loose at his comeback.

"Hey, I wasn't asking you to marry me!" My left foot locked down to the ground I just stomped on. His face remained in the same mock boredom tone. He is a dead man.

"It's too late. You've already agreed." He said with simplicity, walking passed me and going up the steps of the porch. I was frozen where I stood. Did I agree? I don't think I did. What exactly did I say that sounded like an agreement? No, No. I did not agree to that. I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me over his. Smirking that Jacob Black smirk. So much for the shy side of him. I guess he is trying to redeem himself from the moment of weakness. He continued to stroll farther away from me. I chased after him anyway.

"Did not!" I caught up to him and began to beat my fists at his back like a child.

"Did so." It sounded as if his mind was made up.

"Not! Not! Not!"

"You said you'd never leave me. You promised. That's a proposal if I ever heard one."

"Hey~! That isn't a proposal!"

This went on for another half an hour, with some good arguments from Jacob about how we should get married, and some flat rejections from me. In this time, we drank more. Ugh, I'm so stupid for letting him seem it was alright. Oh, well. I was having some fun. I couldn't really get Edward's last words out of my head. It was so completely random in the midst of our entire conversation, and yet it's the only few words that stick out.

I was on my sixth drink. _SIXTH! _And man do I feel good.I had a long debate with Quincy if pigeons had feelings, without ripping my hair out. Ever have that feeling that you're invincible? Yeah, I felt like that although I was clung to a werewolf all night. I was definitely a lot more clumsy than usual. I even tried dancing again! I even let Quincy dance with me! The next second he was passed out on the floor. Jacob didn't laugh at me this time when I bumped and swayed. His hands were on my hips for every song. An unremarkable smile on his face as he stared at me. It felt good to laugh this much. With all this terror going on in my life, it was good to get a little drunk. Okay, so maybe I was a lot drunk, but it still felt good.

The countdown was approaching now. On the television was some huge festival with all main stream singers and bands gathered together for the celebration. A male host kept reminding the viewers how many more minutes were left before we were faced with a new year. I grew nervous, would this year be joyful for me or even more painful than all the rest. Jacob's eyes were narrowed to as he looked at the huge clock on the television, he noticed me. My hand gripped tighter around his.

_10. . ._

I couldn't bear to lose him now.

_9. . ._

He's my everything, and I'm not even quoting a cheesy love song.

_8. . ._

Is it wrong to be here beside him now?

_7. . ._

I already concluded if I lost him, I'd lose everything.

_6. . ._

And now spending so much time together, letting loose and feeling the way we were suppose to feel all along. . .

_5. . ._

Right now, do I really love him?

_4. . ._

What do I like about him?

_3. . ._

And what do I like about_ that_?

_2. . ._

How much do I like it?

Screams echoed from all corners of our small little house. Jacob still stared at me. He smiled. Smiled a small smile, but a genuine smile at that. Then something small left him. A tear fell from his right eye as he gazed upon me. I inhaled rapidly. Forgetting what was going on in the entire world.

Oh . . . Man. That's right. None of that really matters at all. I love him. Case closed. I love him. No questions asked. I love him. . . so much. I could die. I want him so bad, and yet I already have him. I have him for now, that is. Tears of my own fell now. I tackled him in a hug. He tightened the hug with all force. It didn't matter if I couldn't breathe. In fact, I was having trouble breathing throughtout the whole count down. These could be the last memories of us. I cried in his arms like a hopeless child. I couldn`t defeat this feeling of despair and yet there was something inside me still fighting.

It was my love for him. In the split few seconds of Jacob's confession about the eclipse, I made a decision. I wasn't going to let it bother me that I had to give him up. I was going to use a wall that blocked all emotions. But. . .

I _want_ to be by his side. Not being with him breaks my heart. It breaks my heart completely. I can't control it. He pulled me out of his grasp. Stop! I told myself. Stop crying! Stop! I don't want to be another burden to him. He has enough on his plate right now. He doesn't need me crying right now. Stop it! I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to be-

And then he kissed me. He kissed me as if the world was about to end. It was something so different from all our other kisses. Something with so much more depth, which I didn't think was possible anymore because every kiss from his lips left me numb with imagination. Hundreds of times, thousands of times. I can see this moment over and over again. And now. . . this really is like the inside of a dream.

We broke apart. Let the world end in fire or ice, maybe even both. Just don't take him away from me.

* * *

_Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Can we say adorable? Say it with me. . . A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! YAY! Sorry, I just entered cheerleader mood.  
SOOOO, I bet most of you doubted me, am I right or am I right? You didn't think the ol' cat could create  
an entire chapter in a week, WELL IN YOUR FACE I DID. I didn't even have the chapter started since I posted the  
sixteenth chapter. SO YEAH, I CAN WRITE BETCHES. New Year's inspiration is hard to obtain when it's May.I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe if I get more reviews I can do another one week update, OHOHOHOHO. That would be uber awesome for  
both of us._

**My mother doesn't think I have a chance at being an author, what do you think? LEAVE A COMMENT ^-^  
**Yesterday, I was at this AP TOUR Concert for 3OH!3, The Maine, Family Force Five, Hit The Lights and Rocket to the Moon  
I'm completely wrecked from it and yet I still posted this!

**I must remind you all that I do have a life-not a great one, but it is still a life-and I do tend to get busy. I got exams coming up and you know, I don't spend hours on the Internet or my crappy Word Program. I'm only fifteen people! This ain't my occupation! Though, It'd be a cool one because I could get paid, but I get paid with reviews!**

Eek, I'm getting kind of scared. There probably will only be like ten more chapters and then it will be finished. That makes me a sad panda. Maybe a sequel could be in order?  
**;DDDDDD**

1. **Texas' Sweetheart****  
**splendifurous. . . I like it. It's going to be the word of tomorrow! Because today's word of the day is legs, let's spread the word ;D Wow, I'm so sorry. I've been in pick up line mood lately. xD Don't mind my retardedness (Yay for words that don't exist...yet!). Alice and Wonderland for the win. I wonder what this story would be like if I took L.S.D. . . It would have a lot more encounters with Quincy and some Benny Hill Theme Music. Yep, It'd be pretty splendifurous. Honestly, the key to making a great character is having flaws, thus why I don't like Edward. I love Jacob Black for everything he is and everything he isn't. Which makes him absolutely great! Misunderstood characters are great because they usually have a reason to be. Which gives me a chance to make them even more interesting! But you'll have to read and see why I do the things in my story to understand why I do some uncalled for things ;DDDDD

2.**Unlove You****  
**Hahaha, I'm glad someone understood what I was talking about. I'm actually a big anime loser, I even draw it! Aren't I talented :B  
Oh. My. Garnet. You've made my entire existance with that nickname. I say it constantly now. Team Jacob because only GAY MENZ sparkle. Heroine's tend to be Mary Sues. What can you do? xD Jacob can always switch for me~! I bet a lot of people would be pissed off if an Original Character just showed up and stole Jacob. Man, I actually hate stories like that. Anyway, random. Thanks for reviewing! They always seem to make me laugh!

3. **blueandblack****  
**Oh my garnet, I'm so sorry. Like that actually deserves a big italion slap over the head for me. I should have checked. I thought I was clever. xD  
Thank you for pointing it out, I won't make that mistake again! I hope my idiocy doesn't drive you away from the story D;

_**Review, you sexy people!  
**_


	18. Regret Choice Protect Love

_I. AM. SO. SORRY._

_You can officially dub me as the worst updater in the entire universe. I hope none of you thought that I would just give up on this. It is super hard to find inspiration, cause all my inspiration is filling for the chapter of the eclipse, except right now I got to create rising actions to make you all excited and surprised for the climax. I've really tried to write more, but I'm just so stuck, and Writer's block is a nasty opponent._

_Also, for different point of views, I'm trying out different terms and words to set their personalities properly, I hope you guys notice this. :D  
It's summer and I should be updating like a mad woman, I'm super sorry for keeping you waiting. I wish I got paid for this, NOW THAT WOULD BE MOTIVATION. xD anywaaaays, I guess I should quit rambling and start this chapter._

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish and dream, I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, Team Jacob's wouldn't be so disappointed ANDANDAND, you wouldn't be reading this on-line. And Renesme would be non-existent -BLAH SHE SUCKS.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Regret. Choice. Protect. Love.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Regret._

"It's stupid, barbaric, and I'm not going to participate in your idiotic acts. Under no circumstance." The words were final as they left from pale feminine lips. Smiles faded so quickly. Frowns were brought upon as the refusal was said. Though it didn't matter what facial expressions were presented to this individual. Her incorruptible mind couldn't be persuaded so easily, although her detest seemed pure and moral, there were reasons beyond belief why she declined with such paroxysm.

"You abstain a tradition such as this?" A grim, male voice revealed feelings of betrayal. The refuser pursed her lips together at his question. She wasn't afraid of them. Fear didn't authorize her every action. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't. Not since the memory that still haunted over her thoughts. She had a great grasp on what was pulchritudinous and what was grotesque. This little tradition - if you consider it that- of theirs was just plain inhuman, though they weren't human in the least.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a simple eye roll. They shouldn't underestimate her. She was almighty and powerful. She could bring them to their knees in agony, watch them beg for mercy, in mere seconds.

"I don't understand how you could not want to do this, it's actually quite entertaining. We're still trying to find a location for this hunt." The male said, granting her with a dark glare. He couldn't wrap his mind around how she of all people wouldn't enjoy this as much as he did. Oh, she did. She used too, at least.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She answered, looking him dead in the eye. He didn't appreciate the look of challenge in her eyes. The look dared him to try anything. He gridded his perfect teeth and turned to the person beside him, another male of great beauty and youth. The person gave him a shrug.

"There is no need to start a brawl, my friends. If Jane doesn't want to come along then she is just simply missing out." The second male offered the two a smile. Neither of the two mirrored it in return, but turned from each other in oversensitivity.

"The hunt?" A distant voice questioned from a dimmed doorway. The three turned their attention to the voice they were all familiar with.

A man with lengthy hair of black as a moonless night. Delicate skin that could be compared as fresh snow, practically transparent, that many throughout the years have craved to caress. His eyes were a dull scarlet, a full haze over it, yet it did not impair his vision, in fact, his vision was sharper than any other beast. The man with the curtains of black hair floated over gracefully to the three. Such grace, no mortal could obtain with the right practice.

"This is wonderful!" He clapped, clearly amused. The three stared at him with polite eyes. Dull burgundy eyes that encouraged him to throw in his two cents. This man had no problem with expressing this, or anything, for that matter.

"It completely slipped my mind. It seems like only yesterday was our last hunt." He mused to them with a strange smile fitting onto his face. All of them nodded except for Jane.

"You will be joining us, won't you, Jane?" His smile never faltered as he turned his gaze towards her, Though, her crimson irises did. Her exquisite face seemed dull of emotion for a moment. Aro tilted his head like a beautiful raven, smile still plastered as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes, Master." She peered up at him with a fake smile. The two beside her narrowed their eyes at her sudden response. The word _hypocrite_ screamed in their conscious.

"Perfect. Let us make this a hunt to remember, more convivial than the rest have been, which might seem impossible from such other mirthful memories of the holidays before." His smooth white hands dancing in gestures as he gave the speech to the three before them. None of them shared the same thoughtful expression as he did.

"How are we going to accomplish that, Aro?" One of the men asked with a simple eyebrow raise, with just as long black hair as the important immortal he was speaking too.

"Because, Dear Marcus, I know the perfect location." He replied with a devilish grin as he paced back and forth, almost floating.

* * *

_Choice._

I stand at cross roads once again in this never ending existence, metaphorically speaking, of course. Unsure of which is the right path for me, the right path for everyone. But just standing before this fork in the road, you can't honestly tell by just looking at each choice to see which one is more preferable for everyone else. Sure, you could estimate the outcomes, but they are never for sure. Just like Alice's visions, nothing ever is for sure, is it? I thought something was once. I was wrong. I am considered perfect to the human eye, but I am truly far from it. Even I am wrong every now and then, but _this_, I never imagined being incorrect about _this_.

Like a caged bird, it was there to stay. A beautiful little sparrow who sung merrily, never was bothered by being held captive. In fact, liked the company of that little cage it had. Having an owner who tended and loved it just as the little sparrow loved the savior who brought it there. But, the cage opens, and the bird escapes. What the little sparrow didn't know, was that there was more to the world than inside the golden bars of it's shelter. The world, so huge, so magnificent, so beautiful and yet so ugly. So much curiosity overwhelmed the bird, if you were that bird would you go back to the cage?

Again, another metaphor to explain a chapter in my life. I used to describe her as a lamb, I'd be the sinful lion. Though, now that I think about it, it wasn't like that at all. Bella was my little bird that I had captured and kept from the many experiences of her own life. I tried to convince myself before that she could still have a normal life with me, example, bringing her to prom. Who was I kidding though? Bella's life was far from normal. In any case, I made it more traumatic than necessary. As the phrase goes, if you love something, you should set it free. Instead, I crippled the bird so it couldn't get away.

Convincing myself that I would be just fine if she chose to be with that. . .mutt, my attempts were useless. She was everything I've been waiting for, and then she flew away. How could I possibly be the same after she left? Once you are given something so beloved and taken away so rapidly, how can you possibly walk along in life as if it was nothing. The whole charade of true love was merely to pass the time, no, I love Bella Swan, and now she doesn't see anything worth while in me, and why should she?

I completely ignored the real topic at hand, the cross roads. One way and than the other. Its all about luck and chance. One way is right and one way is wrong, but how can you possibly tell? You go by instinct, you go by heart to lead you to happiness. Both seemed appealing in their own strange way though.

If I chose to tell the rival of the new development that has been found out, it could save many lives, including his own. Now hearing that, it seems like the more logical route to take. Why do I hesitate? Maybe it's not the more logical route for myself. It could save many, yes, but if I didn't inform the pack, I could rid myself of the real reason I am without Bella Swan. The cause would be eliminated if he remains unaware.

Without my input, life could take it's own course. Things would go their way and let destiny take control of all our lives. Leaving some of us dead, and some of us with new power, new feelings of justice and feelings of vengeance to be fulfilled. The most important consequence-that truly wavers my decision-would be the reaction of one sparrow, if you catch my obvious drift.

Still, I remain unsure how to handle all that has been thrown at me. I don't think I can pretend anymore. Jacob noticed how out of character I was showing up last night. I have to face one of these roads sooner or later, but which?

* * *

_Protect._

There is no fun being considered a raging, hormonal bitch. I mean, who would want to be like that? It's a title I have earned a year or two ago. What can I say in my defense, though? I have been cruel to many over my own personal issues. I didn't want to be like this. No one asked me if I wanted to be this way. It's not like I chose this purposely, I've chosen this subconsciously. My father's blood lays on my hands. It is my fault that he is six feet under the grovel. His worn skin, now rotting and being dissected by starving worms.

If I wasn't this... this... beast, he would still be here. He would be right beside me. If things like vampires, werewolves and any other supernatural creature was nonexistent, I'd be happy. I would be a normal teenage girl, happily dating Sam Uley and still with a father to look out for me.

Death is supposedly a natural part of life. People die in all places, every day, every minute, even at this second someone has died, and the results of losing that one person, it is likely that there are few who are in deep despair without them.

In school, we learn about mathematics, how to make a proper sentence, the elements of the periodic table, important dates in world history, and much more pointless lessons you can fit into an entire lifetime before graduation of secondary school. What they don't teach you, is how to deal with the death of a lost loved one. Everyone will lose one, unless you live a life in complete isolation, how come they don't prepare you for those horrid moments? You want to know why they don't? They don't teach you how to deal with death because there is no way dealing with death properly. Even if there was a little rule book called 'How to Get Over Your Loved Ones Death.' It couldn't have possibly helped me when I truly did need it. Everyone deals with it differently and makes us all stronger in the long run.

Losing Daddy was rough, but so was losing Sam Uley. Sam Uley still haunts me, I see him so frequently, it's hard to ignore the memories and the feelings. Maybe my heart is truly broken, it doesn't beat the same since all these events have occured. If werewolves were only imaginary and fictional, Sam would be right here. I wouldn't be sitting here with lonesome feelings. Letting these vicious feelings rip up what is left of me.

The eclipse. Everyone is going crazy over this stupid astronomical event. Give me a break, give me a freaking break. The pack has looked over this damn thing for months now. We got it covered, I know we do. And yet everyone is still whining over it. Who gives a shit? Not me, obviously. I could care less. I mean, honestly, what do I have left to lose? Killing people would - _at least _- take some of my rage out. I don't think I'll get the chance to, at this rate, though.

Jacob Black. God, how do I despise thy? He thinks he is superior over me. News Flash, I'm the fastest of all the moronic beasts. He finally got that Bella Swan. Joy. Now, I'll have to put up with poor fantasies. I don't like her. And if someone says I'm jealous one more time, someone is going to have their throat cut out. First off, she keeps switching teams. Vampires and werewolves. It's not that hard to choose. You can be with the good guys or the leeches. I'm guessing she's using the pup. With a shake of her hips, Jacob is basically down to her every command. Thing is, if she does like him back, Jacob is going to turn his head and imprint on some random bitch. Hope she enjoys how it feels.

If he slips up on his little trembling problem, I guess there won't be anything for her to like. He'll be put in confinement. The kid can't even control his temper and yet he is still madly respected. Why do I even care? I don't know. I honestly have no idea why this idiot keeps appearing in my thoughts. Maybe, I see something in him that resembles myself. As much as I hate to admit it, I do care about him. It's beyond my control. It must be some weird werewolf bond or something because if I had the choice, I wouldn't want anything to do with that fool.

But, now what? His leech lover girlfriend suspects me of trying to put him in confinement. Was I that obvious? What excuse can I possibly muster up next time? Sam and the pack had already interrogated after that incident. I can't slip up any longer. I have to make sure my goal is finally accomplished. For the sake of others, and not just my own.

* * *

_Love._

"I don't really understand." Jacob said, while shining a charming smile. I was craddled in his arms. I snuggled in, to steal warmth. He's the best blanket for winter, what can I say?

"We can't have sex," Jacob said, looking a little hurt from this law I had conjured. I laughed silently and waited for him to finished complaining over the small detail.

"And yet we're allowed to sleep in the same bed." Jacob completed the sentence with a childish pout, as if this rule was absolutely ridiculous and did not make any sense at all. We were in his room, laying on his bed. I didn't exactly tell Charlie what we were going to do when I told him I was going to La Push. Jacob and I merely just shared a bed for the time being, it's not as if that is anything dirty.

"What is so crazy about that?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's unfair. You're just doing this to tease me. You just like to watch me suffer, don't you?" Jacob said, but, he was still smiling. So, I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"Yes, Jacob. That is exactly what I was planning to do to you. You really have caught me. I live on your suffering." I replied, in obvious sarcasm. Jacob continued to beam at me as our noses bumped.

"I knew it. But, don't worry, Bells. I know you can't resist _'The Jacob Black Charm'_ much longer. You will be mine, soon enough." Jacob had stated with high confidence. I gave him a disapproving glare. The Jacob Black Charm? Someone ate took their conceited pills this morning, I see.

"It is a real pain, I've been trying so hard to resist you. I'm really aching to just take advantage of you." Again, I used the same screamingly obvious sarcasm tone. Jacob ignored the tone. He blinked with abashment at the words I had just uttered. Good lord, I should never joke about that with Jacob. An evil glint shimmered in those dark eyes. I suddenly feared for my life. Jacob managed to climb right on top of me. I don't like the looks of it.

"Well, resist no longer, my love." He vowed like an infamous character in the adult romance section at the book store. God, those are creepy. I can see the middle aged women squeeling around the world.

"Jacob, touch me and die." I croaked out of fear, although I tried to seem tough. He saw right through me. The smile only seemed to grow more villainous. That smile pinned me more than Jacob did.

"The hour glasses' sand is running out, Bells. And I'd be sad if you ended up with another guy after I pass on." This plucked at every single nerve in my body. I wasn't expecting a series topic to come up at a time like this. My pulse ran hot and cold at the idea of Jacob's corpse. His sleeping, youthful, face. Pale and lifeless. No longer warm from his own powers. But he was cold from death. An empty shell. I was completely empty at that moment. It couldn't be real. The idea was to absurd, to horrid. Scary to even think about for too long. We stared at each other for a long time. Silence eloped the scene. His eyes locked with mine, revealing true misfortune.

"Jacob, you're not going to die." I tried to convince him, and _myself. _This didn't seem to resolve all troubles, though. Even so, were there any words that could fix this?

"Bella," He said, and yet he couldn't continue. Maybe, he was lost at what to say next. Even I didn't know how to continue on that topic, I trembled beneath him from images of a possible funeral. Once again, the same conclusion crossed my mind. If I lost him, I lost everything. I've been telling myself that for a while.

"If there was some miracle, I could only pray that we would come out of this without a scratch. But, I think we will be effected by this, even if it isn't physically injured." Jacob really did think about this from all angles. I'm glad and yet scared that he has stopped avoiding the thought of being invincible to this event.

"I don't even want to imagine losing you, Jake." Who _would_ want to imagine losing a loved one?

"It could become reality, Bella. I just want you to know that." Jacob soothed with a sore throat. I wish I could do something. I'm only a human and I want to fight all natural causes to save him.

"I love you, Jacob Black." It was the only thing that I desperately wanted to scream over and over again. As if it could do anything to save him.

"I know you do. I love you too. I'm just sorry that you fell for me. I'm sorry that you're being put through hell. If you were still with Edward Cullen, you wouldn't be so stressed and worried over me." For once, Jacob was being realistic about his sacrifice of love for me. He cared about me so much that he'd rather me hate him to protect myself.

"You can't change the past, Jacob. Even so, I don't want too. I don't regret loving you. If I never rejected Edward's request of leaving you, I would never have grown to know you on so many levels. I never expierence a love like this, Jake. Not even with Edward."

"I'm selfish for having you here. I'm putting the rope around your neck, it grows tighter and tigther every day that closes in on the eclipse." He claimed a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear. His eyes gleamed of a ghost of regret and pain. Self-hatred. He didn't look at me as he said it.

"I don't care about any of that, Jacob. I just want to be with you, even if I do get hurt in the end." I told him straight-forward. His black eyes locked with mine now. I felt our heart beats emerge and conquer all the claimed emptiness inside. Jacob didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. We just stared at each other for the longest time. There has to be a way to avoid such trauma, I told myself. And I'd do anything to find out the true secrets of this eclipse, so I can conquer it. Once it's defeated, Jacob and I will be free. Free to be who we are. Free to be madly in love with those people.

* * *

**_I guess that was a pretty useless chapter, but I promise it will get better. I really want to start closing in on mysteries and really demonstrate the pain Jacob and Bella are going through. It's hard to let go of someone you love, it is even harder sticking along until the final hour chimes. Woo, that sounded good. _**

**_I hope you did understand the first three point of views, if not, than it be an even more grander reveal!_**

**_It will get better. I promise.  
_**

_**BEST REVIEWERS: (In no real order,)**_

**_Jacob and me: Hey, look! You have won! I really liked the ending of Chapter Seventeen too. I sometimes read it over for inspiration on this chapter. I figured the fire and ice reference would be useful. On a count of, the nightmare Bella had in the early chapters. AND how every one is all Edward is Ice and Jacob is Fire. I wanted to show that Bella really didn't care about that. She loves Jacob more than labels and what not. (Fire melts Ice, so booyakasha Eddie Puss. MELT, EDDIE PUSS! MELT!!) Thank for an awesome review! I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you. You'll have to read to find out the mystery :)_**

**_  
rainydaygirl11: __I kind of liked the complex of Edward being the one left broken hearted. Whatever, he deserves it. He tries to control Bella and that ain't right, mam! Bella should feel a little bit victorious looking at his messed up self. He put her through a lot of suffering. Now he can suffer. The reason he went still remains a mystery, unless this chapter gave you some clues. I really do love the relationship I have created between Jacob and Bella. And it is a scary realization to think you could lose to most important thing in your life as something as silly as an eclipse. I said before in the early chapters, when Bella finally decided to love Jacob whole heartedly, it was too late to get close, but they're trying to ignore all that, to spend every waking minute together. Screw fate! And I like that. :) Thanks for reading._**

**_PKteach: Wow, You really grasped onto Jacob and Bella's love so greatly! Most people are all like. Ew, No. Jacob is a werewolf and he isn't perfection like Edward. But yoooooou, you actually understand what I've been trying to present! Bella and Jacob are truly soulmates, although I don't like that term. There is nothing but simplicity between Jacob and Bella. It's not like with Edward, when it was consider risky just to give Eddie kins a peck on the cheek. Jacob and Bella just are. Jacob can give into her need of true dominance, as Jacob knows he will never hurt her. Edward and Bella are just... blah, it's like trying to teach a starving lion to waltz with the wounded gazelle. _**

That's all for now, I promise a more recent update in your future.  
_Only if you review._  
**Right now.  
doooo it.**


	19. All I Can Do

It's late, :O ;o  
**WHAT ELSE IS NEW?!** D; ;o  
I've been away a lot D: =[  
and haven't been -_-'  
able to work on it. ;D  
It's getting exciting _ ;) 3  
and I'm anxious :L  
to write more xD o_O  
and moreeeee! C:

**WOO!  
**_We still have like ten chapters-more or less-to go. Nervous?  
Why does it feel like it's ending so soon?  
It takes me forever to update so it won't be ending just yet!_

**Secrets and plot twists are being revealed in this chapter, and definitely more to come! Ol' Aly Cat still has a few more tricks up her sleeve.**

******I REALLY HOPE THIS ISN'T GETTING BORING! I'M SORRY IF IT'S GETTING BORING!*******

**DISCLAIMER TIME; I'm not Stephenie Meyer, these aren't my characters! It's called FANFICTION for a reason, righhhhhht? I swear, these are so pointless. **

**_Without further ado! (hohohoho, don't I sound cool?)  
I GIVE YOU CHAPTER NINETEEN!_

* * *

**

_**~ Approaching Dawn ~  
Chapter Nineteen; All I can do**_

**

* * *

**

Things look grim from here. Dark, despair fills all who are terrified of this lunar eclipse. A lunar eclipse is a very peculiar event. It can only occur when the Sun, Earth and the Moon are exactly aligned. Our little planet defends the Moon from the Sun's rays, this causes a lunar eclipse. February 20th. Dooms day for some. Celebration and sport for others. I've been asking myself this countless times, but what category do I find myself. Fearful or pumped? The monster within me sided with feelings of anxious, excitement.

Then it all occurred to me, and that's the reason why I'm standing here now, with nothing left to lose. My cross-roads choice had been decided on my own account. Walking down this path, I worry what consequences will jump out at me, but I know I have made the right decision. Now, I have absolutely voids to coward over.

Billy Black pulled the purple drapes towards himself, getting a better look at me, in front of his house. I didn't try to present myself approvingly. A smile or proper stances couldn't change his opinion over me, now. I barely glanced at him. He had a fine scowl plastered on his bronze, pointed face. His hatred was thick enough to grasp. I didn't move. I was waiting patiently to see my least favourite person in the world to come out of his home.

The curtains closed and I could hear faint voices, arguing. Easily identified as Jacob Black and his father. His father cursing at who invited the likes of me to stand on his property. I can understand how he could be cautious. These were mad times we were enduring. Irregardless, I waited. The voices continued. The drapes opened once more, and closed as soon as contact met. It was a little bothersome to be looked at like that. I sighed in annoyance.

Then, the door of the rickety looking house opened with a loud creak. I positioned myself more finely now.  
He was the only reason I would straighten up, though I detest him more than any other thing on this planet.  
Him. Jacob Black came outside with a matching frown, almost identical to his father's. You could see the resemblance between them.

He walked slowly, almost testing my patience. I wouldn't lose it. I promised myself that this morning. I would not give into him. It would only prove everything that is but false accusations about me. I refuse to be played as the fool here. I may have lived as one, but I will definitely not decease as one.

"Cullen." He said, looking calm. I could still read the hatred in his expression as he used my surname. He preferred to use an insult, his conscience screamed it at me. I lifted and dropped my shoulders in agitation.

"Hello, Jacob." I said, trying to seem reasonable. Bella would approve of that.

"Is there something you would like? Bella isn't here. But, I guess you already know that." He mocked me with a sneer. I took a useless breath in. I knew she wasn't here. Though, my actions still tried to please her as if she was here. I couldn't do this with her here. I possibly would have been a little confused at first scent. He reeks of her delectable aroma. That bastard.

"I'm aware, thank you." The speech coming up was still in the pit of my gut. It felt razor sharp to even try to utter out. Who knew what reaction this could cause? It could lead to disaster, and yet, if I didn't do anything, I wouldn't be able to live with myself for the rest of eternity. Jacob raised his black eyebrows in irritation, obviously impatient at my dawdling.

"I can't believe I'm nervous. I didn't think it would be this hard." I pulled at the collar of my dress shirt, hoping all tension would dissolve at the tug. There was no luck for me today. Rabbit feet and angled horseshoes were not going to help me now. Jacob tied his arms together and arched his back.

"So, you actually came here for a reason." He said, it wasn't a question, but I felt the need to answer it.

"Yes." I said through a small voice.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, you can save it. I hope you realize fighting me won't win her back. She's not brainless." Jacob considered this option when he was arguing with his father. I knew that my fists couldn't mend the love I had lost, if only it could be that easy. I clenched a fist as I felt a breeze go right through me. It's always empty inside now, and it hurts to be reminded.

"I don't want to fight you." I lied. Oh, I want to fight you so much. I want to shatter every single bone in your entire frame. Your screams of agonizing pain wouldn't fill this void inside. Besides, I wasn't even certain of my power now. Jacob could possibly take me out as well. Who was stronger remained a mystery, for now.

"Another check up?" He asked in all serious. I laughed with no amusement.

"No, Jacob Black. There won't be anymore check ups. I know well enough that you already saw right through my charade on New Years." I said with a faint smile playing on my lips. They weren't true signs of happiness though. The way it fit on my face, only felt like a expression of lost sanity, and maybe I had lost all sense. My words brought a smile out of him. Then again, it wasn't a real smile.

"Bella didn't notice. I know you aren't the type of guy to let people in on your business, especially an attempt at spying. You really should have known better." Jacob said, his arms unfolded and he put a strong hand to his waist. It was indeed foolish of me.

"You're right. Then, you should know that the reason I'm here," I said, parting my lips slightly to obtain more volume.

"Is the same reason I came that, night." The words came out a little stronger than I pictured. I needed to stay strong.

"Hm, thought so."

"I know you did. Mind reader, remember?" I said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"How could I forget?" He said with a mischievous grin playing on his lips, as he closed his eyes. I could already see where this was going. He was harsh enough to go to this level. Jacob Black was purposely thinking of memories of Bella Swan with him.

I saw images of a party I assumed was the one of the celebration. A count down, where Jacob and Bella held hands tightly. One was declared by many, I saw something I did not expect. Bella began to sob as she stared up at Jacob, who evidently was also sharing a few tears. They sprang at each other, and shared a passionate embrace. Both mirrored expressions of true devotion as they held each other.

I tried to block out the images, I attempted to block all Jacob's memories to penetrate my mind. I opened my clenched eyes. Only to see him smirking at me.

"Enough." I declared, and the memories disintegrated, Thank God. Jacob still smiled. He really is asking me to hit him. I inhaled more pointless air, only to stifle my envy and rage. I knew then, if Jacob's fists couldn't kill me, his cruel memories could.

"What is it like, Edward?" I was surprised at the first name basis. He didn't sound or look villainous any longer. My eyes adjusted, still haunted by their beloved kisses. Somebody, please. Dismember me and burn the limbs, I can't stand the images.

"It's the worst feeling in the world." I answered, knowing exactly what he was questioning. What it was like to not be loved by the one you love the most. What it was like to lose, everything.

"Hm, maybe you finally understand how I felt for years. Second best isn't exactly the place to be." Something sparked inside me and made me step back. Jacob has felt this way before? No, he couldn't have possibly been this vulnerable. He has no idea what it feels like. Now, he was seriously begging me to abuse him. He came to the conclusion that I wouldn't respond to that blow. I already knew he felt worthless in Bella's eyes. Still, he didn't feel as worse as I do, right now. I gridded my teeth silently.

"I don't completely hate you, though. Not as much as I used to, at least. I feel pity. Though, I guess that is the last thing you want to hear right now." Jacob said, and he was dead correct. I already heard the sympathy he felt through his mind. I'd rather be hated than pitied. It was reversed roles. I was the one who was suppose to pity him, not the other way around.

"That is besides the point," I insisted, losing my patience.

"Right." Jacob answered, knowing he had crossed the line.

"I'm here because I want to protect Bella." I shoved out the words swiftly, in hope I could leave right after they were said. Jacob didn't look angry. He just raised his dark eyebrows at me, in confusion. I stifled a sigh and straighten my shoulders.

"I told you, Cullen. I would never hurt her. For a physic, you can't really grasp things well." Again, he tied his strong arms together.

"You don't get it. You are unaware of the horrors to come, Jacob." I really wish I could explain the secret like a normal person. It was hard to betray them.

"Enlighten me." Jacob ordered, looking irked by my presence.

"I'm risking. . . _everything_ just being here, Jacob. Be patient with me, please." I pleaded, throwing away all other options. There was no where left to turn. I have to do this.

"Sure, sure. Take your sweet time." His words were opposite to his feelings. He had little patience for me. I groaned internally.

"You are in just as much danger as Bella is." This approach left little to the imagination. Of course, he was in danger. He was the one going to transform into a violent beast.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jacob Black sniffed the cold air, his dark eyes tinged without a doubt. His voice trailing with tenacity and faith in one self. I rolled my eyes to the back of my skull. This would be  
much less complicated if he wasn't such a bumptious simpleton. God's wounds, Bella. What do you see in him?

"That's what I'm here for," I said, mostly to myself, resisting the urge to rip his head off. "Jacob Black, are you aware of The Volturi?" I asked out of him, locking felonious contact with the fool in front of me.

"Some big, important, leech clan, right?" He shrugs, his voice far too flippant for this type of conversation. How could one, who is faced with horrible hardship, be so carefree? He's a fool, that's why.

"They prefer coven." I correct him, in hope to deflate his arrogant filled head.

"I prefer them dead." He says, smiling in a way that clears the sky of over casted clouds and erases all doubt completely. I remain in my stances, battling my senses not to beat him into a bloody pulp. My fingers bury themselves in my hair, yanking at bronze locks to distract myself.

"Have you encountered the Volturi?" I asked, grinding my teeth in the same tune of vexation. Once again, Jacob Black shrugs his t-shirt clodded shoulders.

"No, I don't plan to, either." A tired of the world tone was shot at me. I pursed my lips together, staring at him with detestation and scorn feelings.

"You might want to reschedule your plans, mutt." I say, hoping to break his happy go-lucky spirit.

"What are you talking about?" He was quick to inject his sentence with loathing, like a needle penetrating clean skin. This was no time for games of rivalry. No time for tones of hatred.

"If I tell you, you must remain calm and trust my words. You must trust me and believe that I am on your side, Jacob Black. Can you do that? Do you possesses the strength to rely on your enemy once more?" I ask, beginning to ponder if _I_ could possibly complete the same task at hand.

"Just tell me, leech. You know I'll never trust you, stop rambling like Shakespeare." Jacob insisted, crossing his brown arms. I sneered. He wasn't even trying.

"I'm not here because of you. I'm really here for Bella. I'm only here to inform you of what will soon happen if not sorted properly. What might make you and your idiotic crew of mutts perish." I huffed at the end, feeling quite angered by his lack of care. When I focused on his face, it seemed that my words had did some damage. I knew Jacob thought of his pack like a family. It was no secret, especially while I watched his eyes linger in pain.

"Do you want them to die, Jacob?" I inspired, his eyes flickered, which lead to images of his moronic friends in the state of being corpse like. I couldn't contain laughter. He turned on me.

"Shut up!" With this outburst, he managed to erase the pictures his mind had created, though he and I both knew they'd still haunt him. He stared at the snow for a moment, as if it was supposedly going to do an amazing trick. He was thinking, loudly. Believing that I could be lying to him in hope to steal Bella back. If he won't accept my help, so be it. I tried. Jacob lifted his head, to study me. His dark fringe draping over even darker eyes. Flickering to see if my appearance could possibly scream out the truth.

"I'll trust you, but you have to give me time to adjust on this . . . new version of yourself." Jacob mumbled, putting a hand over his mouth. Reflecting a deep in thought pose. The feet crunched under my boots. I arched an eyebrow at the foolish dog.

"I have changed?" This confused me. Jacob nodded, stiffly.

"And not just personality wise. Can you leeches actually look in the mirror? You're a wreck." His hand move to his hip. He directed an incredibly ridiculing smirk towards me. These little lies that illusion humans peeved me so. I tightened my fists and snarled at him.

"We're fully capable of seeing our reflection. What an idiotic question. It's like me asking if you could be killed by a silver bullet. Hollywood humiliates our kind." I barked, folding my arms uncivilly. Jacob never let his smile fall.

"Hm, you'd like that if I could be killed that easily." Jacob murmured.

"I wouldn't mind, to be completely honest." My words fully calm and true. He snickered once again. This urge to rip off his face was never going to leave, was it? His laughter just gets into my system, like a fatal disease. I would know.

"Just as how I used to want to call Buffy on your ass." He chuckled, putting a hand to his stomach.

"_Who_?" I puzzled, my eyebrows harrowing into a state of utter revulsion and awestruck feelings. Jacob simply laughed, his eyes clenching shut as he did so. That mocking laugh was another request at a brawl, or at least, that's what my instinct commanded me.

"Besides the point. The way I present myself is my last concern from what I've been offered to lately."

"Alright, let's hear it. _I trust you_." His last sentence leaked heavy sarcasm. I bit the inside of my bottom lip.

"Jacob Black, The Volturi are coming to Forks on February 19th, one day before the eclipse. Do you know what they plan to do?" I could tell that I finally had Jacob's undivided attention when I studied his absolute face of shock. He stayed silent and let me continue.

"It's tradition for some cultures to hunt. I'm sure you know what I mean by the word hunt," He continued to stare at me with those black orbs. I braced myself for accusations but decided to finish off.

"They're going to hunt you and your miserable pack, Jacob Black. They do this every eclipse. The Cullen Family was invited to join this year, we declined. The tradition is despicable and revolting, as much as I would love killing you."

"It's something that can't be stopped, obviously. Considering your kind will only rely on instinct. You won't even remember who you are when the moon is shadowed. You are at risk of death in more way than another. Not just the shimmer of the moon. The Volturi won't just aim for minor members. They enjoy a challenge. I'm aware that you're an Alpha, Jacob. Soon enough, The Volturi will know this as well. You're a fine target and one tremendous trophy for their mantle piece, just as Sam is." There was long silence after this novel was read.

Things span around in Jacob's head, too many topics all at once. I couldn't understand them at this rate. I blinked once and stared directly into his pupils. He was staring in a daze of horror. His lips parted slightly, unconscious exterior, a vividly wild and twisted imagination worked countless miles per hour.

Angry. He was mad at himself, unable to think of a way to defeat the unstoppable. Sad. Sad that many will be killed over his status. Confused. Confused why I told him all this. His head lifted, knowing well that I was listening to all those emotions. A dark glare pierced through me. Did I fear Jacob, just now?

"Why are you telling me this, you want me dead." His words spoke from the blackest part of his very soul. I nodded. Of course, he was suspicious. I admire him for it. I would be just as skeptical to my arch rival's words of concern.

"Believe me, I do. I could care less about what happens to you. I care about Bella Swan, though." I said, feeling heroic. I closed my eyes, imagining her beaming smiles over and over. I could feel Jacob's glare carve into all features of my stone face.

"What does Bella have to do with this?" Jacob asked, his level of anger raised extremely, knowing Bella was involved in this harrowing mess. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was correct about his expression. His teeth bared at me. I smiled charmingly at him.

"_Everything_."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS ARE APPERCIATED.  
Yeah, that's right, no winners this time!**

**~~~~~~HOW ABOUT, to punish myself for not choosing a winner... there will be a recent update!  
How about.... THE 30th of August there will be a new chapter for you faithful readers!**

_**BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS~!**_

_**That's all folks, I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter if you want WEEKLY UPDATES!  
And I'll try to make it long ;D**_


	20. The Fear

"You remember the night Bella left you to save my life." No question, a clear statement. Edward stood with full height. His eyes dull with the memory. The memory was not exactly a treasured one. Lid sliding nearly shut, avoiding his daffodil coloured eyes. There was a click he made with his lips, revealing his utter repulsion.

"Don't avert your eyes from me, Jacob Black. What shame do you have to feel when you have her in your grasp in this day?" His voice was scolding in temper. None the less, I could only admit in my mind that he had a point. Timidly, I met his gaze once more to prove opposite of what I presented. A quick sigh was released.

"Regardless, I know you remember. That was the first time you ever heard about the Volturi. Obviously, you can connect the pieces from where you were cut out of the picture." Edward replied without a word from me, making brief hand gestures.

"Bella found me. And the Volturi found us. We can relate in this department. Our secret. How it should never be revealed to judicial human beings. You and I both understand Bella Swan is far from that definition." He kept a firm stare on me to detect my reaction. Couldn't deny it, I said nothing.

"Though, you weaselled your way into letting Bella know your identity," Edward said evenly, letting the recent accusation settle. I cracked a knuckle loudly to keep him on the line.

"For vampires it's different. We receive punishment for our wrongs. Bella is a human being who knows too much. She was destined to be killed at their first glance." His eyes shut slowly, leaving me comparing him to a fable narrator.

"Unfortunately, for you and myself, They noticed her gifts, if you could call them that. Her immunity. They found her delectable. A liability. We were given orders to change her. I never wanted to change Bella. She wanted to. Maybe that has changed-"

"It has, trust me." I quickly replied. My first sentence after a while. He locked his eyes with me. My eyes narrowed. Opening my mouth only feeling the necessary to erase those thoughts from his mind. Changing her into a leech isn't an option, Cullen.

"Very well. I should be thankfu-"

"Get on with the rest." I interrupted. Again.

"Like I said, The Volturi are vigorous. I thought I could underestimate them. I was foolish. They will arrive. They will hunt your kind. They will most certainly pay my family a visit. And if Bella is not changed. . ."

"Why would you tell me this?" Moving raw lips to question the rival. Edward Cullen stared at me with eyes of mercy. Don't look at me with those eyes. I don't want your fucking pity. I knew he could hear these words screech in the depths of my mind, his expression never phased. My eyelids squinting in repulsion and most of all, confusion without my say so. This lurching in my stomach explained nothing. His white lips parted, clearly hesitating for the most part.

"I only wish to protect Bella." His words were raw with determination. I shrugged. Even I knew that.

"I know she won't approve," He said, looking dim. I nodded obnoxiously.

"It's common knowledge considering the change of seasons." He rubbed his stone forehead. I guess he meant the change in boyfriends, not the weather of Old man winter.

None the less, my pupils scrolled across his burned out features, side to side, considering him. The leech continued to speak, appearing more sure of himself than before he stood outside my house. I am not too sure if he realized that my heart was no longer set on the conversation, my train of thought mainly wrapped itself around my own death and possibly Bella's. He would continue his speech regardless of any interruptions.

"I won't allow her- No, I refuse to let her remain unprotected. Though, she cannot admit it, she is vulnerable against the odds." Edward created a fist as he stared at me, almost as if this was my fault.

I really wished he would stop reminding me things I'm already aware of. It was like he enjoyed throwing in another stab to my already distorted injuries. Bella was a human, we couldn't expect much out of her. He started again much to my detesting. His voice really did leave an unpleasant ring, kind of like the drill of a continuous siren.

"I want to defend Bella on the night of the eclipse. Do you deny my olive branch?" Edward said in almost heroic quotations. He was determined to locks eyes with myself for dramatic effect, kind of felt like I was part of a soap opera.

All in all, I couldn't meet his gaze. My eyes discovered the wondrous patch of snow. Only I was breathing audibly, I doubt he was breathing at all. There wasn't really a readable response I could offer him without sounding ungracious because I'm am ungracious. A basic; _'Go fuck yourself.' _was as sincere as it was going to get.

"A temporary olive branch, of course," Edward had the nerve to beam a tattered smile to me as he went on explaining something I,_ once again_, already knew.

"But an olive branch, without a doubt." he said, his voice low and confident.

A brief and annoyed exhale accelerated out of my nostrils. He wants a truce. A filthy, masking, truce. Does he think that one night will convince Bella to take him back? And another thought battled the first, Was I really that selfish and insecure to leave Bella defenceless?

I'm not insecure or jealous anymore. I have Bella. I love her. She loves me. Open and shut case. His face, however, still finds impassable ways to irritate the hell out of me. His facade fooled many, but not this fool.

I have no idea what he could do. Him alone with Bella while I roam the night causing pain and suffering to any innocent victim who dawdles in my path. Who knew what dirty tricks he was capable of? A man who lived for more than a century was qualified to know every single one in the book.

And right now, he stares at me, listening to every thought, face still painted neutral, unwilling to confirm or deny these accusations. It hit me, then.

Son of a bitch.

He knows I'm not insecure. He knows I love her. He knows she'll have no protection from my clan, they'll be too busy causing terror. Edward Cullen must have had this planned out the moment Bella declined him. That sly leech.

What were my options? I didn't have any, especially now that my shield of reassurance has been torn down from the moment he revealed these secrets. Werewolves sprinting the land with blinded eyes of rage. Volturi hunting us and the most important aspect of my life, Bella.

And now, a smile perched. He didn't expect me to catch on so quickly. Didn't think I was clever enough to tie up all the loose ends with such little time. I'd like to say; _'Proved you wrong, sucker.' _I couldn't, though.

Another part of his manipulative plan. There was really no way weaselling out of this one. I had no ammo to fire back. I was left with an empty gun and no strategy. And that's why he was grinning like a mental institute's patient. I couldn't protect Bella. He was my only option, no matter how reluctant I am.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." I said, realizing I had been defeated in this battle.

"Exactly."

He hadn't won the war, though.

A loud pound on the door disturbed Charlie from his long and deserved slumber. He woke up groggily, can of beer still grasped loosely in his hand. He jolted from his arm chair, head spinning in every direction his head could physically twist. The knocking didn't halt. His lips pursed, saliva coated from sleep. Charlie rubbed his head, no intention on rushing to the door. He eyed the door in a glare, unhappy with this lack of manners.

"Hold your horses!" Charlie commanded from the noise. Still, it had no effect. Knock. knock. knock. Charlie hauled himself from his favourite seat, placing his beer on the worn side table. Charlie made groans in courtesy of his overworked spine rewarded by old age.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Charlie narrated as he trudged over tiredly to his destination. His hand ready to grasp the doorknob. Continuous bangs on the door caused Charlie to yank it open. Ready to scold the rude person.

To his surprise, it was Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. His eyes grazed over Jacob, who looked like an abused puppy. His dark eyes glued to the front step, back hunched. His expression appearing as if he had been told off. Charlie, already baffled, wondered what was eating him. Oh, if he only knew.

Now, his eyes shot directly to the Cullen's boy. His old face twisting into a practised sneer. _What the hell happened to him?_ Charlie wondered, his expression already screaming the thought. He knew Edward _was_ a relatively attractive boy but the kid he was looking at appeared to be a zombie. It was almost hard to tell it was him, his gold irises signified who he was.

Charlie couldn't give a damn what really happened, though. He felt satisfied. This guy hurt his little girl, he deserved whatever he got. Charlie considered his torn appearance would be caused by Bella, but he thought against it. Believing that the youth of today didn't know the meaning of true love.

"What are _you_ doing here?" No _hello_. No, _long time, no see, How have you been_? Charlie didn't care how long it's been, he would rather it be longer. He didn't care how Edward had been, the way he looked would be the answer.

"Hello, sir. Bella is home, correct?" Edward asked, voice calm and steady. Screw the formalities. _Did this kid really think he was going to woo me with a 'sir'. Not a chance. _Charlie thought this, creating a steady fist. Eyes wandering to where he put his favourite gun that hung in pride.

"She is, don't mean I'm letting her come down so you'll upset her." His tired eyes locked back to Edward. Face turning harder by the sound of his polite tone. Daring him to make a wrong move. Charlie would just love to arrest him. Hearing every thought, The Cullen boy decided to step up his game. Jacob's eyebrows twitched in a muff, curious to know why they didn't just invade the window. Edward chose to ignore that thought.

"I assure you, Mr. Swan. The last thing I want to do is upset your daughter." Edward replied, not steering contact. Charlie grew angry by this statement.

"You should have thought about that quite some time ago. Bella has no interest in you." Charlie recognitions the obvious. Edward's white lips opened to retort,

Charlie didn't want to hear it, His hand tightened around the door knob, ready to slam it on the pale boy's face. Jacob took a strong step forward. Placed his hand on ridge, stopping the door in an instant.

"Charlie," snapped Jacob "It's urgent." Jacob's voice was impatient and clearly abraded. Charlie froze. There was never a time he hated Jacob. There wasn't a thing he didn't like about Jacob. And now, Jacob was standing beside someone they both could conclude they shared loathing for.

An agape mouth hung, uncertain what to do next. He couldn't think of slamming the door on his ally.

"I'll be there. You really think I would let Bella get hurt by this asshole?" It was crystal clear to see how opposite Jacob and Edward were. Golden orbs shifted awkwardly at the title he was given. Jacob didn't phase. It took Charlie five seconds to adjust.

"If he steps out of line, I'll be the first to serve his punishment." Jacob stated with confidence. Edward stood silently, staring at Charlie with piercing eyes. Charlie glanced at Edward for a moment, completely unsure.

"I trust you, Jake." Charlie said, a tone of sore adjustment. Jacob nodded, simply. Charlie's eyes couldn't leave Edward, believing that if he looked away, Edward would pounce at him.

"And I you, Charlie. Trust me enough to steal Bella for a quick drive?" His voice was thick with sincerity. Charlie blinked. He knew he could trust him, it was the jerk standing next to him who he didn't trust. Besides, even if Bella and Jake were willing to befriend Edward, Charlie wouldn't. An old dog couldn't easily forget such cruel deeds.

"Dad?" The timid voice came from a short distance inside the house. Charlie's eyes shot backward and then back to Jacob and Edward. He knew his decision would have to be quick.

"Maybe we could let your daughter decide, Mr. Swan." Edward said with a glint of patience in his irises. Never seizing from the lack of quick thinking. Charlie and Jacob quickly turned to Edward.

"No." Both father and boyfriend answered together. They gazed at each other for a moment. Charlie wouldn't let Bella decide because he suspected her choice would be polar to his. Jacob wanted to keep Charlie's trust by letting him have his way.

"Decide what?" Bella's figure was revealed from the warm shadows of the familiar home. Simply wearing a teal, cable nit sweater and tight denim jeans. Expression appearing startled at the sight of visitors in the doorway.

"Fine, she can go." Charlie said, eyes tightly shut in submission. Lowering his head like a beckoned lion. Jacob's attention fell back to Charlie eagerly. It seemed Edward was surprised with his decision as well. Edward gave Jacob a smile, impressed that he could receive his blessing. If it was any other day, Jacob might have gave Edward a smile, given the situation. But, not today. Charlie folded his lips, harshly. Hardly releasing his grudge, he stepped aside, allowing Jacob to take control.

"Go where?" Cowardly eyes darted across the room. Jacob entered the house, passed Charlie who held his head low and his gaze harsh, remembering the horror struck expression of his daughter on that one heinous night. Bella met Jacob half way, she halted him by placing her hands over his chest. A glint of fear was visible in his wandering pupils.

"Thank you, sir." Edward murmured, feeling the need to confide his respects. Charlie ignored him with a loud exhale from his nostrils, resembling an irritated rhinoceros quite spotted.

"What the hell is going on?" Her voice becoming shrill with confusion and scare. His eyes did not phase from her tone, though, it was painful for his earlobes to endure. Harmful for his eyes to trace the terror that dance along her dazed, chocolate orbs.

"Get your coat." Jacob ordered in a low, steel hard voice. Wearing a calm mask he had not worn in a while. He drew his hand to her back, spinning her around with swift determination.

"An explanation would be nice!" She beseeches as Jacob moves her along, following to wear her usual coat draped around the worn arm of the sofa partnered with a side table of Charlie's dirty dish and forgotten beer can. Her head adjusts slightly to see Edward, still unable to peg a reason for his presence.

"No time." Edward reminded from the arch of the door, he span on his heels and walked out of sight.

Bella turned her gaze to Jacob for some warm reassurance. To her surprise, she did not receive any. His eyes were milked over in wilt. This is when she clued in that something terrible was about to happen. Something that would fill everyone with anxiety, especially Jacob.

"The Volturi." Bella stammered. Two words that fell out of her mouth. Disbelief and fear invaded her tone. Her eyes glazed with horrid memories. Her two hand crawled at each side of her face, prepared to rip her own hair out than endure another thought of The Volturi.

Bella felt a heaping tide of emotion ready to overtake her.

"Yes." Edward said with clear stentorian volume. His stare was softer against her. Jacob couldn't blame his jealousy for the sickening twists in his gut. The expression Bella was wearing made him very ill to bear. He never wanted to put her in such danger.

"This can't be true." Bella murmured, hopelessly. She could only use simple sentences. Anything longer would result in her breaking down.

"Believe me." Edward spoke. "It's true."

"This is no time for jokes." said Jacob, looking grumpy. Edward turned on him.

"As if anyone would joke about this." The pale man barked with no sign of mercy.

"Quil would." Jacob shrugged.

"_Who_?" Edward questioned looking completely wound by confusion.

"Enough." Bella yelped in vexation. Jacob and Edward froze, meeting her eyes. Without realization, obeyed her command. She blinked, feeling too many things at once. Bella threw her head back down. Unable to halt herself from muttering indulgence.

"How can this— what do I— Out of all times. . . Why . . . Ugh." She continued with more inaudible speeches that added up to illiterate sentences. Jacob and Edward both met in glances. Neither of them could offer anything to say.

The trio stood silently in the familiar forest that they could call their own from the amount of visits. In this new year, the forest was barely covered by any snow. Edward's silver Volvo was parked a few miles away, nothing a quick sprint couldn't retrieve, excluding humans from the equation.

There was barely any noise. Arms of a tree caressing with another. A cold wind whooshing passed the three adolescents. Their minds were the loudest thing at the moment.

Bella sat on a frozen rock, not minding the temperature or wetness on her rear. Her mind swam with many frightening fantasies. Jacob and Edward stood in front of her, unable to stop their movement. Jacob paced the most.

Bella lifted her head which felt a thousand pounds above her weak shoulders. She had their attention without any order.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a trembling screech. This caused more silence. Her eyes dodged quickly. Casting her gaze around the boys and moss. Her mouth hung open, teeth almost clenching.

Jacob dissected her words. _We. _Edward didn't seem to mind her choice of words. Jacob Black ran a hand through his hair and sighed like the great wind around him. Edward spoke.

"We haven't decided what we—"

"What _can_ we do, anyway?" Jacob interrupted, wide eyes of stress bearing into Edward. He was willing to do anything for her safety.

"I could bring Bella-"

"Unacceptable." Bella intervened before he could finish.

"Bella, shut up." Jacob ordered.

"No," She shook her head, almost like trying to shake a spider out of her hair.

"I won't. I'm not leaving." she refused.

"Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not!"

"Then, shut up."

"Jake, why don't you?"

"Please!" Edward pried. "Enough with the banter."

Jacob chose to ignore him.

"Bella, if leaving means you'll be safe, then it's what you have to do."

"I don't want to leave, Jake. I want to stay here with you." Her fists tightened around her sleeves.

"If you stay here, you're going to be killed, either by these leeches or me."

"I don't care!"

"For fuck's sake, I care!"

"Excus—"

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying." Bella barged in before Edward could finish. His opinion had little matter compared to the argument at hand.

"You're not." Jacob denied.

"I am." Bella disagreed.

"We can work this out." Edward said, sounding the most reasonable.

"How?" Bella and Jacob asked, both appearing sour. Bella stared at Jacob, shaking her head in fury. His eyes were slits, unable to hide his outage.

"The Volturi expect Bella to be a vampire when they arrive, correct?"

"Yeah. . ." Jacob confirmed reluctantly, not liking the sound of this. His constant pacing never paused. He chewed his thumb nail, feebly.

"Well, maybe—"

"I'll become a vampire." Bella forced out of her mouth.

"What?" Jacob said, his voice thick with compulsion. Edward rubbed his porcelain jaw line.

"That wasn't where I was going." He murmured.

"Change me into a vampire." Bella locked eyes with him. Pleading eyes that begged for him. Edward stood speechless. She hadn't stared at him like that before.

Jacob broke in. "You can't be serious." He muttered, clearly outraged.

Bella opened her mouth to hush him. "It's not like you think. If it wasn't completely necessary—"

"It's not necessary. You don't have to change."

"Yes, I do. If I change, I can protect myself. They'll be pleased and won't kill me. I can stay and be with you when you—"

"No. I'm not having this. Do you have any idea—do you—they—they're—_honestly, what are you thinking?_" Jacob stuttered, wildly.

"It wouldn't work, Bella. You haven't thought any of this through." Edward breathed. For once, Jacob and Edward shared the same feelings on the situation. Bella stood up, warily. She brushed her knees off subconsciously. She turned her head up to the sky without knowledge. She stared at the overacted grey clouds.

"I have." She said.

"In these passed two minutes, you have thought everything through."

"Yes." She answered. Jacob was seething in the background.

"I'll change. I can protect Jacob." Bella muttered, sounding as if she was talking in her sleep. Edward shook his head.

"You would be a new born. You won't be able to control yourself. You would attack Jacob by instinct." Edward explained, looking harsh.

"No, I wouldn't." Bella declined, dreamily.

"You have to much faith in yourself. You're not thinking logically." Edward adjourned. She lowered her head, tilting her head to meet Edward's raw glare.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. Wouldn't you do the same for someone you love?" Bella questioned with a warm stare. The loathing in his stare evaporated. Edward wanted to answer. The answer would not please her, he kept quiet.

"I wouldn't want to become one. . . but—"

"I don't want you to become a vampire."

"Jacob, I know you don't like vamp—"

"The last thing I care about! That wouldn't stop me from loving you. Why are you— I couldn't give a shit if you— do you really think I'm like th— fuck!" Jacob had lost the ability to complete his sentences. Bella stared at him with fear. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Calm down, mutt. It's not going to happen." Edward soothed with a demeaning undertone.

"It will. If I can protect Jak—" Bella tried to fixate.

"Are you _even _listening? You won't be able to protect me! I've seen newborns and—"

Jacob stopped short. His stare fixed on his arms. Everyone fell silent. Bella's eyebrows raised, hidden in her fringe. She was confused what the hold up was. Edward darted his eyes to Jacob in a worry.

"Bella, step back." Edward commanded in a growl.

"Wh—what?!"

Jacob's arms were shaking violently. His whole body was under an unceasing tremble. His black pit eyes had transfigured their tender glow into something wild, uncontrollable.

Bella went to touch him, Edward forced her back with his entire arm with great strength. She hit the ground, elbows sinking in frozen mud. Edward's eyes glued on Jacob's every move, which was a frantic one. His breathing was rouge and untamed, and most certainly, not human.

* * *

Review & there will be another chapter before the end of January.


	21. Important Notice

An Important Notice!

Well, I'm kind of disappointed. I really never wanted to make a chapter just for a notice. I mean, you get super excited thinking there is a new chapter awaiting your eyes to consume,

BOOM

There is no chapter. It's a lame announcement.

Anyway, **I'm not quitting the story. **

I'm just kind of hurt. I guess. It's my own fault, though.

Judging by the amount of reviews in the last chapter,** nobody wants to read this story anymore.**

Which totally sucks. Because this story used to be in such high demand.

Now, everyone is bored.

But, like I said. It's no one's fault but my own.

I wasn't very good with quick updates.

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm NOT quitting the story.**

Unless, you want me too.

I was just thinking.

Because, I've been holding out on another on-going story that I have promised to some fans, it's called_ Pretend I'm Him._

I told them that once I was done _ Approaching Dawn_ I would finish it.

But, Reviews are my fuel to beat writer's block.

Lack of reviews equals a dead AlyCat.

Tell me what you think.

If you're okay with no chapters from this story for a while, then say so.

If you're bored with this story and don't want to see another chapter, say so.

**If YOU REALLY WANT ME TO POST THE CHAPTER THAT IS ALREADY DONE AND READY TO GO, ANNNND THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, SAYYYYYY SO!**

**Because your silence is just telling me you want the story to die.**


	22. Panic

Who is ready to bite my head off?

I know I am.

Life has been crazy and I've been selfish.

Here's a chapter that has been long awaited for.

**And I PROMISE**, you can hold me to this, **that I will post again within the next two weeks. **

**_WARNING; THIS CHAPTER IS SAD_. **

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the characters. I just make up better plot lines than Stephenie. BAM.

And if you're reading this Mrs. Meyer.

**Come at me, bro**.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One;  
_**Panic**

She laid paralyzed in the dirt, her expression frozen with fright. She couldn't believe what her eyes presented. The whole hour was to eventful too be true. It couldn't possibly be true. It was too much. The eclipse, the hunt and an exile for herself. Bella lifted one hand to press the area Edward had pushed. It swelled in pain. No blood, just pain. She knew there would be a bruise by the morning. A bruise was the least of her worries.

"Jacob!" She screamed, fumbling and slipping in the mud as she struggled to stand. Edward kept a strong arm blocking her of access to him. The vampire never detached his gaze from the boy having a conniption fit. Jacob was losing it and quickly.

Bella managed to finally stand. She rounded to avoid Edward, she was too slow. His coat clotted arm caught her with ease. She wrestled with the arm. Sadly, there was no use. Obviously, Edward was much stronger. He kept her behind. Bella began to cry. The hopeless emotion that smouldered her was unbearable. And now, Jacob was changing against his own will. She wanted to stop it. She believed she could if she could only get passed Edward.

Pounding on his forearm, she didn't cease. Bella wouldn't let Jacob change. She was bawling and didn't care how stupid she looked. She smacked Edward in the face to get his attention incase he couldn't feel her weak blows to his arm.

Edward span around and grabbed ahold of her by the shoulders. He drove her into his chest. Her wet face staining his coat as she blubbered harder. The forceful embrace perplexed her deeply.

"Ssh." Edward soothed, kindly. A loving gaze was gifted to her. Bella couldn't stop the sobs. Edward caressed the top of her head, musing pretty words to stop her tears. She tried to get out of the bone crushing hug. Jacob watched as he continued to convulse. The hold between the old lovers made his murderous quiver worse by the second. A wild growl rumbled in his throat.

The thought of him changing into a beast caused his chest to rise. The idea of the eclipse made his fingers curl into a inhuman form. The imagery of him attacking the innocent made his back arch in pain. The notion of being hunted by blood suckers made him hold in a breath. The feeling of Bella being killed forced a cry out of him. The theory of him killing Bella swelled raging fire in his torso.

The sight of Edward's loving gaze to Bella. The glimpse of Bella accepting his squeeze. This made him explode.

And he changed.

His body exploded into a form he had never wanted. A form that was frightening to anyone. His article of clothing flailing in every direction from such a violent burst of energy. His bones bending in such tremendous agony. Twisting each bone separately, his back folding in inhuman movements. His cries transfigured into howls. Loud and far howls.

His long snout wrinkled from his monstrous growl. Jacob's muzzle opened, bearing such vicious teeth. Snarling as a warning. He stomped his large paws, vibrating the earth. With each pound of his claws it confirmed that territory was being violated. A wolf that was the size of a strong grizzly bear opened and closed his mouth quickly, loud chomps. He was snapping his teeth at Edward Cullen.

Edward lifted his head for a moment. For once, Edward was not fast enough. Jacob lunged. Edward threw Bella out of the way. A scream echoed throughout the forest. Each set of teeth lock down to his hard as marble back. His stone back being penetrated by fangs.

Bella found her usual place in the dirt. She was crawling and squirming while bawling her eyes out. With her vision blurred from tears, it was hard for her to tell what was going on. She knew they were brawling it out. And she couldn't do anything. There was much to movement for her to be sure who was winning and who was losing. There were many noises.

The feeling of de ja vu had settled. Some time ago, Jacob and Edward fought in this same forest. Bella was able to stop it. She couldn't now. Bella had no strategy.

The two were everywhere. Edward had advantage with the trees. He leapt from one after another. The scene almost appeared to be a cat being barked up a tree. Jacob was very agile, though. With a swipe of his paw, the entire tree shook. Edward retrieved back to the ground. And another lunge was made.

Bella got on her feet. Fists shaking with anticipation. She stared at the large blur, dodgy colours of Jacob's russet fur and Edward's barely perceptible right hook. Bites and punches were offered in the fight. Bella could only wager. It seemed as if Jacob was winning this fight to the death. Much snarling could be detected over anything. It was the most fearful noise Bella endured.

They were wrestling beyond belief. Pinning, lunging, clawing, breaking and fleeting jolts at every moment. Jacob had the upper hand with this. He managed to pin Edward down through the majority. Edward laid flat on his back before springing his heels into the wolf to be freed. This same strategy continued for a few seconds before Jacob changed up his game.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

She was ignored. Bella had a firm understanding that she had better do something other than feebly tell who was winning this pointless fight. Throwing all her cares away, she ran towards them. Jacob's ears perked at the noise. Edward sprang backward to avoid causing Bella damage. Jacob followed suit.

There Bella was. Standing in no man's land. Her arms spread out in hope to designate for the fight to be finished. Jacob's growl never paused.

"Bella, stay away from him." Edward commanded as he held his back into a proper position. Jacob laid powerful blows on the vampire. "He's dangerous."

Jacob blew a loud scoff out of his nostrils. Again, he snaps his teeth at Edward to shut up. Edward constructed a sneer at the sound and gesture.

"You're both being ridiculous." Bella concluded. There was a brief moment of silence. A distant wind interrupted. Golden orbs were locked into the animal's. Bella huffed. She rounded on her left and began to march up to Jacob without any fear of the beast. He backed up and whipped his tail as warning. Edward took three steps forward. Her feet squished between the mixture of snow and mud.

She was only a foot away from him. His eyes were fixated and challenging. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if he cooled down in that short halt. When she hesitated. Bella held a smouldering look to Jacob in his wolf form. Her expression was unreadable as was his.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Jacob." Bella whispered. Her uncertainty was insulting.

"Bella, don't." Edward demanded in two monotone snaps. Bella threw her eyes to Edward to give some reassurance that she knew what she was doing. Edward wasn't having it. He didn't move. Bella's eyes fell back to Jacob. The wild pupil's of Jacob's seemed to swell. He lowered his large head. Bella exhaled and slowly made her way over to Jacob.

She was face to face with the large wolf. She hesitantly touched his muzzle, which he leant into her palm. The sigh from his black nose was loud. Shutting his fur-coated lids. Jacob changed back. Fur withering and bones mending back into a familiar shape. He stood before Bella nude. Her cold and filthy hand on his cheek. He looked at her apologetically. She stared at him with sorrow.

* * *

"Shut up!" She couldn't think of a better come back to his. Her anger got the best of her in this argument. The tone he gave her triggered her replies to lack a well thought out rebuttal.

"What's your problem? So I changed, big fucking deal. It's nothing to freak out over." Jacob summarized with a sharp inhale through his flaring nostrils, almost creating the impersonation of a vexed rhinoceros, ready to charge over any rival. And Bella was the main one at this point.

"Are you insane? It's everything to freak out over!" She was beginning to believe he had actually gone insane. Of course, it was something to worry about.

"Be quiet." Jacob commanded incisively. Her shrill nagging was beginning to drill through his skull. His mood did not allow him to take anything she could muster up to be rational. The heated debate had only just begun. Jacob could see red. Bella was about to blow her last were reaching the point where each would foam at the mouth. Bella raised her right hand and slashed the air in front of her.

Her voice grew cold and quiet as she stated;

"We have to talk about it, moron,"

"Not at this exact moment. You're mad at me for changing. And yet you continue to lecture me, this isn't helping me calm down."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, Jacob. You only changed because you're temporal mental. I try to solve the problems and you just ignore me. I don't care anymore. Go have a hissy fit, I'm not backing down on this." Bella turned her back to him and stared into the sink. Jacob was stammered by her words.

"A hissy fit, Are you dumb?" Jacob countered with a ridiculing rhetorical question. They stayed on opposite ends of the kitchen. Jacob by the table and Bella at the sink. The distance fitted their fuse; short. He wrapped his hand around the corner of the table in a hysteric rage.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you telling me how I'm wrong about every notion I give you." Her eyes not being able to focus on anything longer than a second. Jacob stared at her back with a fine scowl.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of you. Period." His voice had never been so cold. It took Bella a moment to process it. She turned around slowly. Her eyes were watering.

"Well, good. The feeling is mutual!" She shouted this through a broken tone.

"You just couldn't wait for another excuse to become a vampire. Anything to get back to him." His eyes were dark and shameless. There was no love in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? That has nothing to do with anything!" She stepped forward with angry intentions.

"Yeah, maybe so. You didn't deny shit, though." Jacob scoffed, quietly. All signs were omens.

"I want Edward? Obviously, I don't. I'm with you. Remind me why?" Her hands balled up into fists as she kept them at each side. She didn't know how to describe her emotions. Her head felt like it was being squished by an enormous weight. Every part of her was on fire, ready to explode at him. She wanted to smack so much sense into him but her legs were glued to place.

"I don't know. You clearly don't give two fucks about me." He said with ill intent. Her heart strings twitched at his expression, so was quiet for a while. She didn't know how he was completely convinced by such daft words. This was all happening in a quick pace.

"You're the biggest moron I've ever seen if you believe that."

Right now, it was as if a water pipe had burst and all they were doing to resolve it was argue. And arguing wasn't stopping the water from overflowing the house. Bella sighed.

"Just become a fucking leech. See what I care." He shut his eyes and turned away from her. He didn't want this anymore. This was all becoming too much to juggle. And his head was taking a trip down to the poor parts of memory lane.

"That isn't why I wanted to become one. I'm trying to keep us alive, stupid!" Bella yelled at him. They met eyes now.

"Sure, sure. I don't give a fuck." A quiet voice warned of rising tension.

"Stop swearing!" She commanded.

"Like I said before, you're just using it as a way to get back into your bloodsucker's arms."

"I don't love him!" It seemed idiotic to her that she even had to tell him this. It went through one ear and out the other. Nothing was convincing him now. Jacob gritted his teeth as he believed she was lying.

"I saw him hold you, I'm not a fucking idiot."

"Stop fucking swearing!" Bella screamed so loud that the house vibrated. Jacob let go of the table. He stared at her. One word set Bella off.

"Hypocrite."

"Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella marched another two steps forward. She pushed his chest and he barely budged. Her eyes focused on him completely as she stared up at him. She had never been so angry at him before. She had never been so angry at anyone. Bella was ready to kick him out. He wasn't acting anything close to himself.

"Everything. Every-fucking-thing." He snapped down at her. She never broke his gave. He gave her no time to reply, she went yapping her mouth anyway.

"I swear to God, Jacob. If you swear one more tim-"

"Nothing is right, Bella." He interrupted with little concern. She closed her mouth in aggravation. She refused to give him something else to feed on to continue this brawl. Jacob was looking her dead in the eye. His heart and pulse were throbbing in panic.

"Us. _Us_ was a mistake. Who the fuck were we kidding? You and me can never be together." His thoughts were tying up the loose ends. Bella's anger drained immediately by this. Her rage was replaced with fear. Cold and undeniable fear.

"...What are you saying?" She thought out loud. Anything that came out of her now was straight from the conscience.

"It's never going to work. We can't be together. Look at us. This whole thing has shown me your true colours." Jacob informs her, seriously, infuriated. His nostrils flared wildly.

"My true colours? You're the one cursing at me! I'm trying to keep us safe!" She took a deep breath. "You're not being yourself. You just need to calm down."

"Who do you think made me this way? It's you. It's always been you. You're the source of all my fucking problems. All I do is try to make you happy. It only brings me pain in the end. I'm never going to be your little statue. I can't be perfect and you can't stand it. Always second fucking place."

"You're joking.." She muttered.

"So, go back to him. I can't give you what you need."

"You're stressed, Jake. Don't do this." Bella shook her head twice, everything was beginning to blur.

"Do what? This is a good thing. You can finally be happy. Live your fairytale." He mocked above her.

"I don't live in a fairytale. I only want to be with you. I don't have to become a vampire. Just stop." She was begging him now.

"Stop lying to me. I don't want your pity."

"Jake, stop."

"Enough."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean anything I did to make you upset. Just stop this-"

"No. It's done."

"What? No. This isn't what I want, Jake."

"It's always about what you want, huh?"

"You're talking crazy-"

"Jake, tell me about vampires. Jake, I need a motorcycle. Jake, I need someone to fill this void. Jake, I don't love you, be my best friend. Jake, I love you, stay in my life-"

"You're absolutely heartless! I hate you!" She smacked her lips together into a line. She picked up her hand and pointed at Jacob in two jabs.

"Good." He was numb.

"Get the hell out!" She screeched like a scorn owl. Jacob pursed his lips together as he stared down at her. She glared at him with shaking fury. She sniffled but never removed her frown.

_Was this really happening? _Both thinking the same. Jacob parted his lips and spat out two words.

"My pleasure." That was the last straw for Bella.

She gripped at the right side of her wrist. Her charmed bracelet hung with little enthusiasm. Her eyes swam in tears as she imagined her next move. There was no going back from this. And yet, she did it. Bella yanked with all her might at this chain. It snapped, worn from use. The woven wolf, rusty from fascination, flew off it's hinge. Along with a diamond heart, the charms fell before her eyes in a slow pace.

Still. Everything was still. The links and charms hit the kitchen tiles. A small clatter was the only noise between the house. Everything was censored at once by this choice she had made.

The sculpted valentine diamond shattered in the instant of collision with the ground. Every tiny piece of glass scattered along the room. Bella watched as they glistened under her toes. Edward's charm barely meant anything to her. Her eyes followed the wooden wolf piece.

Jacob watched as the carved wolf slid under the refridgrator, lost forever. Rekindling the hours he spent on each small detail. The excitement pushed him forward to keep working. The only thing for reward would be her smile. The best birthday present she would ever receive. How much love was poured into it.

Her eyes returned to his. Slowly, his met hers. His arms were shaking again. She didn't think anything of it.

". . .Means _nothing_ to me." He said.

The rest was silence. He left. Bella caught her breath as she heard the door slam, the house shake with it. She grasped at her chest. She evaluated the mess on the floor. The mess of her life. It was almost impossible to wrap her head around that this was reality. Her chest was deflated and rose with every heave. She stepped carefully over the links, the glass, and whatever else had broken. With no rush, she weakly moved herself up the stairs and into her room. Bella shut the door with a tight and needy push. She laid her hands there for some time. Almost as if she was hiding from an intruder.

Many minutes later, she could feel her body trembling beyond reasonable circumstances. Her throat became tight feeling as if she was being strangled. It reminded her of the days she had asthma attacks she grew out of. Imagination had begun to coil around her throat choking off her ability to breathe. She was seeing more than just her room. Every happy moment of Jacob had flashed when she would blink. She had grown wholly consumed with this and now, she knew was utterly panicked for her life.

Every second felt like an hour to force through. Bella dragged herself to the bed. She didn't know what was happening to her. One thing crossed her mind besides Jacob, she believed she was close to death. Inside, everything was on a cut wire. Outside, she was shaking but tremendously drained. Sweat had began to stream from every pore. She was breathing so fast.

She made it on her back and tried to calm herself. Nothing was doing anything. She was alone. No one was home. All her strength was gone, not even a drop to cry for help. Her body trembled entirely. Shivering until the night, mistaking this as a heart attack. So much pain was taking over her chest and hands had gone tingly. A final violin shrill invaded her conscience, ending this chapter of her life shrivelled and concluded.

* * *

So, for those who were confused. Bella just had her first _panic attack._

_**(NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, OBVIOUSLY.)**_

**Things don't look that good, do they?  
Is this the end for all that is cherished?  
Will love bring Jacob and Bella together?  
What the bloody hell is going to happen next?**

Well, all these questions will be answered by the next chapter.**  
**

**_But Aly-Cat101, how do we get the next chapter?_**

That's a very good question, nameless audience member. You have to review!

**I just realized I haven't given any review winners in a while. And since I haven't. I will choose SIX PEOPLE. Sweet. Let's go in no particular order.**

**_~~~~~~~THE REVIEW AWARDS GO TO~~~~~~_**

**_Kenwoody - ;_)** hai baby. You probably have forgotten your review by now, but It's inspired me to continue. I love faithful readers, you've been with this story for a while. I cannot leave this story unfinished. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you continue to read when I post more, cause you know I will.

**Sparkle85 -** I understand that asking for reviews to continue can seem a little ridiculous. I swear though, I write at least six thousand words for one chapter. I just realized that it's quite a lot. Sometimes, it's just nice to be praised. No money for all this hard work, a little compliment would be nice :) But thanks. Team Jacob forever and ever!

**Azula Felinae - ** Surprise! It's not ending nowww. Bella becoming a vampire? Bella staying human? Bella living? Who knows! We'll just have to read and find out. I promise though, the true ending of this story will be interesting. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

**mysweetkat -** Glad to be continuing for some nice audience members such as yourself ;) As you reviewed on Chapter twenty, I really wanted to present how Bella wasn't thinking things through and you caught onto it so perfectly. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!

**kattrak** Glad to give you a new addiction. There will be more of your fix, just stay tuned, my friend ;D

TearyJewelEyes I'LL POST MORE. JUST DON'T COME HUNT ME DOWN. I BEG OF YOU.

so review, my little monsters.

**o, btw. IT'S A JACOB x BELLA STORY FOR A REASON. WOULD I LIE TO YOU? ;)**


End file.
